Enduring His Cimmerian View
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: This is a look into the minds of those who have watched Edward slowly remove himself from his own cimmerian view. These are Outtakes based off of His Cimmerian View. Read through chapter 24 of His Cimmerian View before starting this. AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and things that are TWILIGHT related. Nikky and Kasi own this plot, storyline and have developed the characters Stephenie created to make them their own. No infringement is intended.

BIG huge thanks go out to: Jess2002, Content1, Sally, Sarah, Julie, Sunflower3759 and Alice's White Rabbit who have saved us from looking stupid all along not only with this but also with the chapters from His Cimmerian View as well.

If you are not reading His Cimmerian View, you should read through chapter 24 before starting this outtake, or some things may not make sense.

Join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction

~EHCV~

Outtake number 1: The Life of Bella Swan

BPOV – (TISSUE WARNING)

I've had many dreams – wishes if you will – from when I was growing up. The main one was to find happiness, and I think I finally may have found it. My eyes open, and I feel complete for the first time in my life. I never imagined that I would feel this much happiness. This feeling of love and security is so wonderful and magical. And even in the books I've listened to and now read, I've never heard of anything that compares to what I feel right now. Granted, none of them had much lovemaking in them, but still… I look up at Edward and run my fingers through his hair. He looks so peaceful and happy; so content. Edward is such a loving man, and I know that he loves me unconditionally. He has proven his love for me again and again. I know for sure that the reason he looks so happy right now is because of me, which makes me even happier – if that's possible. I never imagined that allowing a man inside my body could make me feel so complete.

Last night we celebrated Valentine's Day. I had never celebrated it before. Of course, Seth and Leah took those cute little cards they made with Zafrina to their classmates, and they always made me nice, pretty cards, too, but it wasn't the same. I had never received any special cards growing up, and the first one I got from Edward almost made me cry. I don't allow myself to cry because it only makes things worse. I've learned that it never helps to cry, no matter what people say.

Last night was so very special to me, and I know in my heart that it was special for Edward, too. I knew it would hurt badly, and it did, but Edward made sure I felt good before and after he made love to me. He's touched me many times since I first asked him to, but I hope last night was the first of many nights to come where we make love.

Being with Edward all the time, and living here with him, makes me think about the past a lot. I've talked to Jasper about a lot of it, and I want to tell Edward, too, but I know it hurts him to hear about the bad things that have happened. A part of me feels like I need to go home when my apartment is done, but another part of me wants to remain here with him.

The last session I had with Jasper, we kind of profiled the lifetime of Isabella Swan. I've been having dreams about my past and we've been able to discuss them in great detail. It's strange that I don't really remember my birth mother, just little things about her here and there. I know that her hair had red in it when the sun hit it, and she always smiled no matter how she felt inside. I think she hugged me a lot, because when Esme hugs me, it makes me remember being hugged when I was really little. I also remember that she always smelled like paint. Other than those few things, I don't recall much else. Edward and Emmett have found someone who knows more, and I'll soon have a bunch of things left to me from my mother's family. I'm excited to see if there are any photos, because I want to know the good part of my childhood. I'm just glad I've been able to give Seth and Leah the childhood I wasn't allowed to have.

Memories are funny things sometimes, or so Jasper says. He told me that sometimes it's the good things we forget and the bad things that we often dwell on. The one memory of mine that is totally clear is the day I met my dad and my second mom.

"Come along, Isabella." I looked up at the lady who was dragging me along with her; my feet weren't even touching the ground. They said that my mommy was in heaven now, and that grandpa was too sick to watch after me, so I had to stay in this place. It was strange, and it had lots of other kids in it. There were a few big people, too. Some of the older kids would trip me or take my snack. They would shout and fight with each other all the time. None of them were little like me, so they wouldn't ever play with me. The lady I was with now came today and said she found my dad. I wonder what a dad is. And he has a wife, and she's going to be my new mom. I was happy about that; moms are great. We stop when we reach the door at the bottom of the hall and the lady turns to me.

"Now you stay still and behave. I need them to look through a few things. You need to stay quiet, understand?" I looked up and smiled a little. Mommy always said to smile at people. She let out a little noise and opened the door. I looked in the room, and sitting there was a man and an angel with strawberry blonde hair. I sat by the wall and waited, playing with my doll. I watched the angel as she moved over to me and sat on the floor beside me.

"Hello, my name is Sue and I'm going to be your new mom." She gave me a big smile and I could see her teeth, but her eyes were a little strange.

I returned her smile, though. "I'm Isabella."

Sue nodded her head at me and held out her hand. "Would you like a small piece of chocolate?" When I nodded my head, she handed me a small, silver wrapped candy.

"Thank you, Sue."

I smiled and I looked at her, but she frowned before leaning in to speak in my ear. "It's Mom, dear. Don't forget that." She then got up and walked back over to her seat next to the man. A few hours later, I was at my new home. The place was great. They had lots of toys, books, and a big girl bed for me. The lady that brought me to the room when we got here came by a lot at first. When she would come, she'd ask me how I liked living here, and I would tell her I loved it and that my new mom played dolls with me. After a while, the lady said she wasn't coming back anymore and that everything was perfect.

The day after she left, my second mom smiled at me, but it was not a kind smile; it was a scary smile. "You hear that, Isabella? I'm now your mom for real, and everything is legal. Now I can do as I please without having that bitch from the state in here telling us how things have to be." I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I soon found out things were changing.

After that day, everything changed. My second mom was no longer nice to me. She never played with or talked to me, and she would only speak badly about me to my dad. It always made him shout at me, and yell that I was doing everything wrong.

I let out a sigh, remembering that it was only a few months that we lived like a happy family. After the lady stopped coming and things got bad, I tried to block out those memories. I made so many terrible mistakes, and my whole life turned into a living nightmare. The night after the lady left for the last time is a vivid memory for me, too.

I was told about the new rules and what I was and wasn't allowed to do. I was not to be heard or seen, and I was especially never to talk to anyone. I must never look at anyone's face, and I always needed to have my eyes on the ground. No matter what happened, I was at fault and always wrong. I was not a person. That meant I was no longer allowed to be treated like a child. I would be treated like a lowly pet. I was to do whatever was asked of me, and could never say NO. I was not very pretty, so I didn't need pretty clothes, toys or other things that were meant for good and pretty girls. I was to be grateful for the food and water that I was given, if I was given any at all. If I broke any of the rules, then I was in trouble – big trouble – and no one would ever save me. They were all I had and all I would ever have, and only if they chose to give me to someone else would I ever be away from them.

Mom and Dad scared me so bad that night that I woke up feeling wet. Bedwetting was never an issue for me before that, but as the months went by, it got worse and worse. I would get into awful trouble. I hated those memories the most. It was one of the first times I saw violence from the man who was my dad.

I woke up early like I did every morning, and noticed that I had wet the bed again. I hoped Mom and Dad weren't mad, but I knew they would be. I looked up as I heard him coming into the room.

"For fuck's sake, you've done it again! You are so fucking stupid, you know what? People who pee in their bed don't get to keep their bed. You act like an animal, so I will treat you like one!" He grabbed me and pushed me across the room. Then he started kicking and slamming the small bed around. Soon, it was completely broken and he walked back out of the room. After that, I slept on the floor. I still wet my sheets, but that was okay because nobody ever checked them.

That's when the moving started, and it seemed like we did that often. I honestly couldn't tell you how many times we moved, but it was a lot.

Dad told me we were moving again, and I didn't like the new house. It was very cold and damp, and there were no more toys. Mom and Dad weren't here much, either; they went away all the time. When I was alone, I got scared and would see things. There are monsters here, and they were always watching me. I tried to remember that my first mommy said there were no such things as monsters, but I wasn't so sure any more.

My life fell into a routine pretty quick. I ate scraps that I found in the metal cans, or if I was lucky, Mom or Dad would let me eat when they were done. A few months later, I met Uncle Harry and he really scared me.

"What the fuck is that?" I looked up to see a tall man standing in front of me. He looked angry as he pointed at me, so I looked back to the ground, hoping no one saw me mess up. "Sis, tell me you didn't... that's not yours, is it?"

Mom let out a sigh and I heard her slap him. "No fucking way is that piece of shit mine. That fucking husband-stealing, skanky bitch Renee had her, and then she ended up dying. Since Charlie here is her dad, we're the lucky ones that get to deal with her."

I didn't look at Mom, knowing that if did, I would get into trouble. "So why're you keeping someone else's brat? Sell her, dump her, or just lose her somewhere."

I heard Dad laughing at that. "As much as I wish we could, we can't. You see, the kid here has got money, so we need to hang on to her for the time being. Besides, she's old enough to do a few jobs around the house, and she could come in handy for some of the jobs I've got planned. Not to mention, in the end, I'll get much more for her when she turns eighteen and still has that cherry. I need to get her disciplined in the slave life. She needs to eat, breathe, and know only how to say 'yes, sir', or 'no, sir.' Don't go worrying your pretty head Harry; she'll pay for herself over and over again." I felt somebody looking at me, and tried hard not to look up.

"Hello, Little Slave. I'm your Uncle Harry, and I'm going to make your shitty little life even shittier. Just remember: no one likes you, no one at all." He moved away from me, and I heard them talking but could no longer make out what they were saying. Soon, they all went out for dinner and I had nothing again. I found myself some bread; it had a little bit of green on it, and tasted funny, but I ate it anyway.

It's really strange how the years blur into one. I mainly remember hearing them talk about how I was the best source of money they ever had. I really don't understand all of that fully. There is so much I can't remember, and Jasper says it's most likely my own mind helping to protect me. He tells me all of the time just how wonderful I am, and how worthy I am of love. Every time I see him, he reminds me that I'm worthy of friendship and love.

When I turned seven, I had even more jobs to do. Today I was learning how to wash clothes using that big machine. Dad looked to the wall as he spoke at me; he still didn't look at me. I knew part of it is because of Mom. I heard her scream at him once, saying that she always had to see me around the house, and that I looked like the husband-stealing whore.

"First thing you do is put the clothes in groups: white, colors, darks, and linens. Each group has to be washed separately; they can't be mixed up. Then they go into the machine with washing powder – just one full scoop per load. Then you turn this dial and pull it out." He pointed to each different setting and then walked way. I washed clothes every other day and ironed them. I always tried to make sure they looked perfect. Sometimes I burned my hand on the iron, but I knew not to cry about it.

Mom did a similar thing with the cooking, showing me how to do things. I was allowed to watch TV for a few hours each day, but only the cooking channel because I needed to learn how to cook some edible food. My cooking was never very good, but thankfully it was only once or twice a month that they wanted me to make them a meal. Most of the time, I wasn't allowed to eat any of the food I had to cook, but sometimes I got the scraps. I heard Dad say that cooking was something that I would need to learn for when I was older, and they had to keep an eye on me with it.

That's how my life was. We would move to a new place, and I would clean the house and their clothes, and make all the meals that they would have there. I spent the days doing that, and at night, I would lay in the house basement or closet on some old sheet. They were the same ones that I had when I first came to live with them. I wasn't allowed to wash them, and they smelled really bad. It's strange that after a little while, I could no longer smell it.

My dad had a vehicle that he called a Nova. It was black, and he had a big box thing that attached to the back of it that was used for when we moved. I hated when we moved, more so if it was going to be a long journey. I was never allowed to sit in the seat of the Nova. Dad said that pets had to go in the trunk.

"You get in here now. We have to go."

I moved fast because I didn't want him to be mad at me, and climbed into the trunk. No matter how many times I had done it before, or how quickly I got in, he always banged my head. It was a tight squeeze with all the cases and boxes that were already in there, and before I could get settled in, Dad would slam the hatch down hard. I would bite my lip to hold back my cry, and would always hear a faint chuckle. Everything was dark in the trunk, so I would close my eyes and wait until we would get to where we were going. I knew that just because the car had stopped, it didn't mean that we were there. Mom and Dad stopped often, for long periods of time; I never knew what they were doing.

One day, they came to me saying that they were taking me for a ride, and that I could sit in the backseat. I was so excited. I watched the world go by through the windows, and was so excited to see all the colors and different scenery as it passed. I felt like we were just driving around when Mom's phone rang.

"Hello... great... yep, we're all set. Are you? Super. Then it's ten minutes and counting. See ya there." She put her phone away and smiled at Dad. "It's all set. You ready to smash things up?"

He let out a chuckle. "You bet I am. Let's get this party started." A few minutes later, there was a loud bang and I fell to the side. As my eyes opened, I saw that the car was smoky and felt really warm.

"Mom? Dad?" I could just barely hear my own voice, and I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Oh my God, my baby! Someone! Please! Somebody help my baby. She's still in there!" I looked to see where her voice was coming from, but I couldn't see her.

"Hey, kid, I got you. Just hold onto my neck." I looked at the man who was there. He picked me up and carried me out of the car. When my eyes opened again, Mom and Dad were off in the background, and there was a man with them; they were all looking at me. "She needs to get to a hospital. I'm pretty sure she broke her leg."

All I could think was "No". I couldn't go there because they would leave me there, and then I would have no one. "I want to go home. Please can I go home?"

The man standing with me frowned. "You need to calm down, kid."

I shook my head. "Please, I need to go home!" I couldn't catch my breath, and I felt like my chest was caving in. The man looked really worried, and another man stuck me with a needle, making me fall back into the darkness. When I woke up, a doctor was with me. Mom and Dad were there, too. They said I needed to stay for a few days. Mom and Dad came around and cried a lot when the doctor or nurses were there. Soon, I was allowed to go home, and Dad had a new car. I was so scared that I couldn't get in, and I felt my chest tighten as Dad pulled me into the car. I couldn't stop screaming. I tried, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to be in the car; I needed to get out. When we got home, Dad was really mad. He walked me to the basement and opened the small door, ordering me to get in. He didn't open it again for a really long time. I saw the sunlight through the window four times before he came back. He handed me water and bread, and then he closed the door again. Things stayed that way for a very long time before I was allowed out.

I still get really nervous when I have to get in a car. Riding with Edward helps me, but I'm still very scared, especially if he's not with me. Life has always been like that for me, though. I tried hard not to be bad so that I wasn't put in the dark parts of the houses or apartments we stayed in, but sometimes it didn't matter what I did, I was still put in them. I hated that more than being left all alone.

I would take walks to find money. I had to help pay for things for Mom and Dad. They said it was my duty. I didn't like their friends much because they always looked at me funny. When I walked around, sometimes I would see other people that looked my age, and they would be playing or laughing. That was when I started making wishes and dreaming of other things for me.

I wished that I could look and feel as free as they seemed. I wished that I had someone to hold me the way the big people held them when they cried. Not all the big people that came into my life where bad. Some, who were friends of Mom and Dad, were nice. Like the man in the wheelchair; his name was Billy. He always gave me chocolate, and sometimes brought me toys. Mom was never happy with him for giving me things, but he told her to go away. He was really my Dad's friend, but they would often argue. One time, he asked to take me home with him. He begged Dad, but Dad said no – that I had to stay. I remember one of Mom's friends; he was nice, too. I only saw him a few times before Dad said that I couldn't let him see me anymore. If he did, then I would have to go back in the dark for a long time as punishment. I did see him once outside, but no one knew about it.

It was cold, and I was walking back home after going to pay some of Dad's friends. Those friends really scared me. They would look at me and give me scary smiles. One even said that he couldn't wait until I was old enough; his words sent shivers down my back.

As I walked back home, I tripped over the air and fell hard to the ground. I picked myself up, but I could feel someone watching me. I was trying hard not to look around in case it was a trap. Dad would often do things like that, and I would end up in the dark where I hated to be. Just then, two boys zoomed past me, but the second one hit me and knocked me to the ground. Actually, we both fell to the ground hard. The boy jumped up and shouted mean things at me, and then left on the strange thing he was sitting on. I couldn't move; I hurt my leg and it was really sore.

Just then, I felt someone move next to me. They bent down slowly, and I couldn't stop myself, I moved away from them. I tried making myself really small, hoping that they could no longer see me.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay? You took a nasty fall." I could feel him looking at me, but I tried hard not to look at him, even if his voice was real soft and nice sounding. His voice was one of the nicest voices that I had heard in a very long time. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I could feel him still looking at me. I couldn't allow him to take me home. They would be mad, and they may hurt him. I shook my head, hoping that he would leave. "You're not much of a talker, are you? Okay then, it looks like I'll need to do the talking for the both of us." I heard him making a funny sound that almost made me smile. I never smiled anymore; there was nothing to smile about. It was so hard not to look at him, but I wanted to see if he was as happy as he sounded. Just then, my stomach made that unhappy sound again, because Mom said I didn't deserve to eat today because she had to see me.

"You sound hungry. I have some of the most amazing muffins. My adopted mom made them, and they are really yummy because she's a really great cook." I lifted my head a bit and saw his outstretched hand holding a muffin out to me. "It's okay, I promise. They're really, really good, and you'll love it. Please, take it." It smelled so good I couldn't stop myself from taking it. "So how about you tell me your name?" I looked up, and when I did, I saw Mom coming my way. I knew that I need to go quickly.

The man turned his head to look behind him, and I scrambled away quietly. I crawled through the door flap and went straight down to the basement. Once I was in there sitting on my dirty sheets, I ate the muffin. The man was right. It was the best thing I had ever eaten.

After that, I thought of the man often, and I would look for him, hoping to see him in the park. I secretly wished that he would share his muffins with me again, or maybe even would take me home with him. I never saw him after that, though, and then we moved... again. I knew that I would never see him again, and I was strangely sad about that.

Our new house was one of the biggest we ever had. Things were strange, and Mom was real sick; it went on for weeks and weeks. I tried being quieter since she was angrier and her belly was getting bigger. Dad looked worried all the time, but he would tell her that everything would be fine and not to worry so much. It was a few months later Dad came to talk to me. He told me I would soon have an important job to do, and it was the most important job I would ever have. He told me Mom was pregnant with two babies, and it would be my job to look after them. I was excited to hear that I would have more people in my family. I would hide, but watch over Mom all the time. I often wished that she would let me touch her belly the way she allowed Dad. I would hear him talk to the babies, telling them that he loved them, and that he was their daddy. Mom would cry when he said this, but Dad would hold her face and tell her everything would be alright this time. He'd tell her that he could feel it.

Things got weird after that. Dad and Uncle Harry were always talking, and Mom wasn't happy about what they were talking about. She kept saying she had a bad feeling, but Dad said it would mean that they could stay put, and that they would have enough money not to worry for a while. Then he would look at me and say, 'until she's of age.'

A few months later, Mom was really big, and Dad had on one of his outfits. He looked like a police officer. I knew what a police officer was because my dad made sure to tell me. Dad told me about how they took bad children away and put them in a dark cell for much longer than he put me in the dark. He left after kissing Mom on the cheek and then kissing her baby belly. He was gone for a long time when there was a knock at the door. I saw two police officers at the door, and I hid very quietly in case they'd come for me, but they said that Dad was dead and Uncle Harry robbed a bank. I didn't understand what was going on. I heard Mom shouting at them and then screaming in pain. As I peeked around the corner, I saw that she was on the ground and it was all wet. That was the day Seth and Leah were born. I didn't get to meet them for a while because they were little and had to stay at the hospital longer than Mom did.

Today was the day Seth was coming home, and I get to see him for the first time. Mom looked bad; she had nothing on her face like she usually did. Her hair was all messy, too; not the way it used to look when Dad was here.

"Listen closely... I'll only tell you once, and you better not screw it up. You have to use scalding hot water when washing the bottles in order to keep them clean. When making them up, you use one scoop of powder for every two ounces of water. See, look at this. This here is a two, and that means one scoop. This is a four, which means two scoops. Six... and that means three, and eight... means four. Make sure the formula isn't too hot or cold by dripping a bit on the inside of your wrist here." She pointed to my wrist so I nodded my head. "This is how you put these diapers on. I'm only going to show you once, so make sure you watch carefully." She changed Seth's diaper, showing me how to put the new diaper on. "These dirty diapers get washed by hand. Keep them washed as they get soiled, because you only have thirty diapers, and with two babies you'll go through them quickly. Make sure you change them so they stay dry, or he could get really sore and scream, and then you will be in a world of trouble. I'm going to bed. Keep Seth quiet, and don't make any noise. Uncle Harry is coming, and if you don't want to have him punish you, then you better listen to what I've told you. If I hear one cry from Seth, then as soon as Uncle Harry gets here, I'll have him punish you. Got it?" I nodded my head as I picked Seth up, hoping that I would do a good job.

I knew by the end of the day that I loved Seth with everything I had. Uncle Harry had come over and gone straight to Mom's room. Seth and I fell into a routine pretty quick. He was such an easy baby to care for, and hardly ever cried. I was excited the day that Leah, my little sister, was coming home. When she got here, she was still very little, and Mom handed her to me after walking through the door and went straight to her room. I was worried about her as I heard her cry, because Uncle Harry was still here. I was holding her, telling her that everything was going to be alright and that I was sorry. I tried to make sure the house looked really clean for Mom the day she brought Leah home. I worked on keeping it neat and tidy, and keeping the twins from crying. After a while, I would take Seth and Leah out for walks, and I would pick flowers to take home for Mom. She never looked at the flowers or at us, though.

The months passed slowly, and Mom started getting back to her normal self. Uncle Harry was around more often, and I tried to be as quiet as I could, but she said I was too quiet.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Come on, you know I'm good for it," I heard Uncle Harry say. I watched Uncle Harry walk into the room, still talking on his phone. What do I do? He hated people listening when he's talking on his phone, but I couldn't speak or I'd get into trouble. I sighed and hid as best I could, hoping that he would leave soon.

"Look, I need to get it done." He stopped talking then, and I could feel him looking at me. "I need to call you back." I heard him move closer to me, and I got really scared. "Well look what I have here. You really are quiet, aren't you? Too quiet." I heard him let out a laugh. "Stay, pet," he said before walking out of the room. I'm not sure how much time passed, but he was gone a long time, and I hoped he would hurry and come back because Seth and Leah needed their dinner. He walked back in and I immediately looked to the ground.

"What do you know? I'm going to be the first person to collar you. You better get used to this, slave, because where you're going to end up, you will always have one on." He put the strange collar around my neck and pulled it tight. I couldn't breathe at first, but knew not to fight him. He kept hold of it the whole time, laughing at me. Just then, Leah began to cry and he looked at me. Everything told me to get to her, but I couldn't because he was still holding the thing around my neck so tight. I felt my eyes starting to close.

"Harry, knock it off. Put the fucking thing around her neck already, and let her deal with that crying kid." Mom didn't even come into the room. Uncle Harry made a ticking noise and finally let me breathe. He said the collar had to stay around my neck, and then he stood up. "Get going now!" I jumped up, running to Leah, and as I did, I heard the sound of a bell. After Seth and Leah were in bed, I looked in one of the mirrors and saw that I had a bell on a strange thick chain around my neck.

After that day, I tried to keep away from Uncle Harry even more. Thankfully, he was here less now, and Mom started to feel better. The next, and last, time I was around him, was when he hit me with a belt. That's one memory I stay away from.

The next big thing to happen was Mom leaving. We had just moved here. She was disappointed in me because I wasn't doing my job well enough. She said there was a family that didn't have children, and that Seth was going to stay with them. I cried for the first time in years, hoping she didn't hear me. I wished hard, begging in the dark not to let it happen. I kept telling Mom that I was sorry, and that I would do better, but nothing changed. She took him and was gone for a couple of hours, and I missed him so much. The third time she took him, they were gone all day. When she came back with him, he was crying. She screamed at me about how I ruined everything for her. She said it was my fault. That they saw what a bad sister I was, and now I had to keep him.

We moved again after that into the apartment I had now, and I met Zafrina when we moved in. The next day, Mom was really angry and she stayed that way. Things got even stranger as Mom became edgy and was always jumping when someone knocked on the door. She was always on the phone, too. One day, when I came back from shopping, she told me she was leaving.

"I have a few jobs I need to do so I'll be gone for a while. Now, I called in a lot of favors to let Seth and Leah stay with you. That means that everyone has to think that you are an adult. Since I convinced all of them that you are eighteen, you have to remember that each time you have a birthday, you add a year. So if I'm not back on your birthday, you are turning nineteen not fourteen. Do you understand? It's crucial you listen and do as I say, or the police will come and take Seth and Leah away and put you in jail. Then you'll never see them again."

I knew not to reply.

"Keep this house clean, and try to get a job and pay the lady in the next apartment every month. She's been paid until August; that should keep her away for a while. I don't give a shit what job you get, just get one. Stay out of my room, and remember that Uncle Harry will be looking in on you from time to time. Mark my words, girl... if anyone finds out that you're only thirteen, they will take you away, you'll be put in jail, and Seth and Leah will go to a less loving family. Just remember you wanted this – you wanted them with you – so you better not let me down. I swear if you let me down, it will be the last thing you ever do." She stood up and walked toward the door. "Bye." It was loud and clear. She even smiled when she said it, and then she turned around and walked away. She didn't even look back.

By the end of the first month the strange lady, Zafrina, came to the door. I knew not to look at her, and I told her we were all fine. It was a lie, and I hated lying, but I couldn't tell her that I was scared. I didn't think Mom was coming back. The way she said 'Bye' was almost like it was forever.

It was a windy day and I needed to go shopping. We hardly had any food in the apartment. I wrapped Seth and Leah up as best I could, and walked with them to get the food. We were walking back, and Leah was getting cold. She was always the one that got sick, so I wrapped my jacket around her and picked her up. I didn't like leaving Seth out, so I picked him up, too. By the time we got back to the apartment, we were all soaked, and the lady was there again.

"Isabella, you're soaked all the way through! Come on, all of you; get in here and get dried up." I shakily went into her home at her insistence. She had so many things, a lot more than what we had. She came over and handed me some towels, which I used to dry Seth and Leah off. "Bells, need pee pee..." I looked at Seth, and giving him a smile, I nodded my head at him.

"My bathroom is just down the hall; the door is open."

I kept looking at the floor but spoke so I wouldn't seem rude. "Thank you, Mrs. Zafrina."

I walked away with Seth, and helped him wash his hands after he was done. When we walked back into the room, I saw that Leah was happily eating a large cookie and had a glass of milk in front of her. There was another one set out beside her.

"Seth, there's milk and a cookie here for you, too." Seth went over and began to eat it almost right away.

"Isabella, come sit over here on the stools at the breakfast bar with me so we can chat." I walked with her since I didn't think I had much of a choice, keeping my eyes on the floor just like Dad taught me to do.

"Isabella, I know that your mom had to go away. How is everything? How is she getting on? Does she know when she'll be back?" She looked right at me as she spoke.

I though over what she said and my mind screamed to answer: horrible; I have no idea; I don't think she's coming back. I knew I couldn't say any of that out loud, though. "She's doing well. She still isn't sure when she'll be back, though, but we're doing fine, thank you." When I peeked up at her through my eyelashes, I saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"Isabella, I can look after the twins when you need to go shopping, or to college, or work, or whenever you need to run someplace. I won't charge you anything, so it will save you money. I love kids, but I'm much too old to have another one myself. I have three sons. One told me that he likes men, one hates all kids and says that he's never having any, and the youngest one, Aro, thinks he is too young to settle down. He's my baby, but he's already thirty-three. At this rate, I'll never have any grandchildren to spoil." She let out a long breath and looked at me again. "I wish I would've had a girl. I think that would be much easier than having all boys." She let out a little laugh, and it was so pleasant sounding and nice, that I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Isabella, I know that you're trying really hard, but it isn't good for the twins to be out when the weather is this bad. Please, for them, just think about leaving them with me next time."

I looked at her, rubbing my head. I knew I would screw this up. If Mom found out, she was going to be so mad at me. Maybe I'm not what's best for them. But if they lived somewhere else, then they could get hurt, and I couldn't allow that to happen. I was so confused. I really didn't know what to do. "I'll think about it, if that's okay?"

She smiled at me again and nodded her head.

"Of course, Isabella. Would you like something to drink?"

I stared at her. I couldn't help it. No one had ever offered me a drink before. I had always just had water. I gave her a real smile – something I couldn't remember doing for a long time. "Can I have some water, please?" Her smile changed, and it looked like she was unhappy with my reply. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter. I'm fine, really," I told her, hoping that she wasn't too mad at me.

"Isabella, are you sure you want water? You could have a warm drink if you'd like." I shook my head, so she went over and got me a glass of water.

Zafrina has been of our lives since that day. Seth, Leah, and I now have someone we can talk to and not be afraid of. It took me a couple of weeks before I would leave them with her, and at first, it was only for short amounts of time. I saw her son at her apartment one time, and then I saw him again a few days later when I was looking for a job. He looked and sounded nice, and I knew by then that Zafrina was a nice person who was nothing like Mom.

When I spent the last of our money, I knew I needed a job. Zafrina's son, Aro, owned his own business, so I decided to go to him to see if he would hire me. When I went to see him, all the people that were working for him seemed happy to work there. I had asked Zafrina if she would watch Seth and Leah for me, and I told her that I was looking for a job. I put on some of the clothes that Mom and Dad liked me to wear when I would visit the people that needed to be paid. Then I put my hair up in a bun on top of my head; I had seen my mom do it hundreds of time. When I had everything on, Mom used to say that I looked older than my age. I was just hoping that I looked old enough to work for Aro, even though I wasn't completely sure what they did there. After that, I walked to Aro's place and took a deep breath before going inside.

Walking in, I saw the biggest man I had ever seen standing in front of me. "Hello, little one. Are you lost?" I shook my head, unable to speak just yet. "I don't think you're supposed to be here. This is not a good place for a little one like you to be alone."

I looked to the floor immediately. I knew that I needed to speak to him. "Hello, Sir. My name is Isabella. I'm here to speak to Mr. Aro." I managed to say it all in one breath.

"Is he expecting you?" I shook my head again. "I'm not sure if he'll see you, little Isabella, but come with me." His large hand took a hold of mine, and I jumped back, unsure of what that meant. I hated people touching me. It always felt wrong except when Seth and Leah touched me. Ah... I missed them so much already.

"Sorry, little Isabella, I didn't mean to scare you. I just need you to stay as close to me as you can." I stayed close and followed him to a door. "Do you have a last name?"

I nodded my head before answering. "Swan... Isabella Swan."

I heard him laugh but I didn't understand why. "Okay, Isabella Swan, you sit here and I'll go see if Aro can see you. I'll keep the door open. If anyone approaches you, just shout for me. I'm Felix, by the way." He walked through the door, and I took that chance to breathe. A few minutes went by and then Felix came back out. "You're in luck, little Isabella. He can see you." I stood up and walked into the office.

"Isabella, what can I do for you, dear one?"

I fidgeted with my sleeves because I was nervous. "I was wondering if you had any jobs available. I'll work really hard, and I promise to do well. I need a job, and I'm willing to do anything you need me to do. I won't question your orders. Please? We don't have any money left. I've tried to get a job but I can't find one. You seem like a nice man, and Mrs. Zafrina says you're a good boy." I stopped, feeling the need to breathe.

"Isabella, please look up at me. I can't really see your face when you talk to the floor." I glanced up at him, but he looked unhappy. "Now, Isabella, I'm sure you are a great worker, but I can't, and won't, have you working here. This is no place for a girl like you."

I felt as if I could cry. "I'm sorry to waste your time, Mr. Aro," I said, walking out of the room as fast as I could. I knew I said far too much to him. If Mom or Harry found out, I would be in big trouble. As I walked out, I heard Aro call me back, but I couldn't stop; I just kept walking.

I walked to where I saw this other man give people money. He didn't look nice, and my skin felt weird, as if spiders were walking all over it. When I walked up to him, he said that I could work for him. He was about to take me through to a room, when I got pulled back and saw another man there, hitting him. I felt a hand take hold of my arm, and I tried to get away but couldn't.

"Isabella, it's Aro. I'll let you go, but you must stay with me." I nodded my head at him and he let me go. "Isabella, this isn't the right kind of work for you. It'll do you no good. It will hurt you and your brother and sister. Come, I'll show you what happens to these girls." His voice was harsh and angry.

He took me from room to room before leading me to the last one. It was really bad, and I tried to block it all out of my mind. What I saw in there is horrible. I felt my body start to shake, I couldn't stop it.

That was the day I met Sulpicia. She told me how she began her work as a prostitute, and showed me that it wasn't what I wanted. Aro promised that he would find me a job, and then he gave me some money and bought us groceries. He said I could pay him back out of my first few paychecks.

Aro came to my apartment two days later and told me about a job he got me, and I began working at the hotel soon after. Zafrina watched Seth and Leah for me while I worked. It was just before my birthday when she said that he got me another job. I was working at the college at night, cleaning classrooms. I liked that much better than working at the hotel, mainly because of Mrs. Cope. I remember meeting her for the first time.

The college was a really strange building. I couldn't believe all the people that were there. Marcus was really nice, and helped me a lot the first week. I was in one room that was full of books. When I looked, I saw the strange writing across the wall. My dad would read books all the time. I used to look at them and feel the pages. I opened a book and started retracing things like I did when I was younger, when an older woman walked up to me.

"Hello, dear. Do you need any help?" I shook my head. "Are you a student here, because I don't think I've seen your face before?"

I shook my head again. "I work here cleaning."

I felt her finger under my chin as she lifted my face up. "There you are, dear. You're very pretty. You shouldn't hide your face. My name is Mrs. Cope and I run this place." She waved her hands around her. "Have you ever been in a library before?" I shook my head at her once more. "Well, come on then, and I'll give you a card. With the card, you'll be allowed to take some of the books home with you, you just have to remember to bring them back."

I felt my face heat up at her words. "That sounds very kind of you, but the pages look strange to me. I wouldn't know what they say."

She gave me a puzzled look. "Okay, dear, my sight is not as good as it used to be, and glasses today cost a fortune." I watched her pick up a key. "Come with me," she said, and I followed behind her until she got to a big door. She opened it, walked in, and when I followed, I saw that there were more books and a lot of boxes. She moved over to a box, took out a small device, and then picked up another box. It looked heavy, so I took it from her. I walked back with her to the first room, and she handed me the device and a tape.

"I can't take this."

She chuckled. "Dear, the tapes can be borrowed the same as books. As for the Walkman, it was mine and I don't use it anymore because I have a new thing called an iPod. Please accept it."

I shook my head at her. "I don't have anything I can give you for it."

She smiled kindly at me. "How about you come and help clean in here once a week, since, as librarians, we're in charge of the cleaning and dusting on our own." I nodded my head at her, glad that I could take it now that I could do something for her. She showed me how it worked, and I listened to my first story ever after that: Wuthering Heights.

The other reason I liked working at the college was because of Edward. I turn, looking at him. He hasn't changed much since the first time I saw him. The biggest change that I can see is that he's a lot more at peace with himself and he's happier. I remember the day I first saw him so clearly.

I was outside one of the classrooms I clean, and a larger group of boys were coming toward me. They were walking slowly, and hitting each other. I didn't think it was in a bad way, as they were laughing at each other at the same time. They had stopped just a little bit away from me as I was cleaning the outside board. I could hear them talking about a party they had been to. One was saying how the girl he hooked up with was a hellcat in the sack. I began cleaning the floors as I saw them start to walk again. I moved my mop and bucket, and tried to get as close to the wall as I could. Just as they passed me, one hit the other pretty hard, and he fell into me, sending us both to the floor and knocking my bucket of water over. I was lying on the floor with this man on top of me. I could feel myself shake as I felt his hand on my breast. I wasn't big, but I did have something there.

"Hey, stupid, look what you did to my shirt!" he yelled in my face. I couldn't look at him because he was still on top of me. "Hey! I'm talking to you. Look at me!" He pulled my face around and I saw that his shirt was all wet.

"GET OFF OF HER NOW, MR. BARRY!" I heard Mrs. Cope's voice, and the man jumped off of me with a huff. I sat up quickly, trying to hide against the wall.

"Look, you old bag, she's white trash. This shirt cost me three hundred dollars, and she's going to pay for it. Why don't you take your fucking nosy ass back to the library?"

I saw Mrs. Cope laugh at him. "You're not the first boy to come here with that attitude, and I'm sure you won't be the last, but you will treat the workers here with respect." The mean boy moved forward, and I could see that he was angry with her. He reminded me of how Uncle Harry looked when he was angry, and I froze. I was too scared to move.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you want to keep the use of your arms, anyway." I turned to the new voice, and saw a tall man who was nicely dressed and had strangely colored hair. I saw him playing with his phone, and then he put it in his pocket. "Mrs. Cope is very well liked here, and not just by the staff but the students as well. It would not be wise to upset her. Now apologize to these ladies and get going."

The yelling boy turned around, looked at him and pointing at me, "She ruined my brand new, three hundred dollar shirt!"

I heard a laugh. "It's just water, get a grip! It would appear that you knocked into her. I see that you're a pledge for Kappa Sigma, so how about you get going, or I will have a word with Emmie about you. I don't think he'd be happy about you doing this. I happen to know that he keeps a tight rein on the pledges in his house, and he's also very fond of Mrs. Cope."

I watched the yelling boy's face pale, and he and the others quickly walked away. "Thank you, Mr. Masen."

I saw Mr. Masen smile, but it wasn't right; it didn't reach his eyes. "No problem. I'll tell Marcus to send someone to mop this up." At that, he walked away.

I saw Edward many times after that. He was always a bit like me, but the opposite. Where I tried to hide myself from the world, he didn't see the world around him. The one thing I did notice was that I could be in a room with him without feeling like I couldn't breathe. I had an issue with being close to people, and in a strange way, I felt safe with him.

After that first year was over, I knew I would miss seeing him. I knew that it was his last year in school- he was graduating, but I was so glad when I found out that he had taken a job at the college, and I would still get to see him.

Through the next year, I learned a lot about Edward just by watching him. I knew, like me, he had been hurt, but in a different way. I had seen him go to Aro's, and I think he went there because he was hurting so much. He had a few friends, but he seemed to keep most people at arm's length. He always seemed a bit harsh with people, but what I saw was a kind-hearted man. He always made time for people who needed his help with classwork, and always tried to keep himself in control. I rarely saw that control slip. He was a very take-charge type of man.

I really don't know what I would have done without Aro, Zafrina, and Mrs. Cope these past several years. I can't believe it's been almost six years now since Mom left. But this year, things changed fast. It all started in July. Aro and Sulpicia got married, much to Zafrina's surprise. Seth, Leah, and I went to the wedding, and it was a great day. It was our first wedding, and I loved it. Sulpicia looked so beautiful, and I got to meet her son, Sammy, for the first time. Sammy is a very sweet boy who enjoyed playing with Seth and Leah. It's a shame he lives with his grandparents in Port Angeles, but Sulpicia and Aro are hoping to take back custody of him soon. Sulpicia is a very different woman than the one I first met six years ago. I know she is a lot happier now. She used to do the same work as Sally and the other girls, but now that she's married to Aro, she does his books instead.

It was a few weeks into the summer holidays when Edward started to notice me. I had taken Seth and Leah for a walk in the park. We'd been feeding the ducks and were on our way back home. Leah was just ahead of Seth and me.

I looked up, seeing a few boys running our way. I noticed that one was hurt, but was still laughing as he threw a wallet up in the air and caught it. I grabbed hold of both Leah and Seth, pulling them toward me. Once the group had passed us, I let them go, and Leah skipped off in front of us again. She was just a little ahead when she stopped and looked toward something on the ground. I couldn't make out what it was because there was a staircase in the way. I watched as Leah ran back to me.

"Bella, quick! There's a man on the ground and I think he's hurt. Hurry!" She pulled my arm and we began to move quickly toward the wall. Once I got close enough, I could see that it was Professor Masen on the ground.

"Seth, Leah, I want you both to stand over there, okay?" They nodded their heads at me and did as I asked. I looked toward Professor Masen and saw that he was kind of talking, so I leaned in closer, trying to hear him better.

"Shit, my chest hurts. Please... please don't leave me alone. I don't want to die alone..." I frowned at his words. I couldn't explain it, but it hurt me to think that he would die alone. No one should die alone. I picked up my phone and called for help before I slowly bent down to try and help him. I knew that I needed to loosen his clothing a little. I moved to do that first, but his eyes got wider and he tried to push me away.

I moved closer so that I could talk in to his ear. "Professor Masen, I'm trying to help you. I've already called 911, and they are on the way. I just want to make you more comfortable while we wait. Please hold still. I won't leave you alone." He looked at me and stilled, so I loosened his clothes.

"Bella, is he going to be alright?" I turned, looking at Seth who was hugging Leah into his chest.

"I think he will be. It looks like he's having one of those attacks that Sulpicia used to have." I turned back to Professor Masen, remembering that Sulpicia told me that someone talking calmly helps. It took forever for the EMT's to arrive, but when they did, the twins and I watched as they looked over Professor Masen before taking him away. I felt sad as I watched them go, but knew that I couldn't go with him. I looked at Seth and Leah, and knew that I needed to get them home.

I explained to Zafrina what happened, and she called the hospital immediately. They said that Professor Masen was calm and asleep now, and I was glad for that, but sad when they said that he was alone. I felt the need to look after him. I didn't really understand where that came from. It was similar, yet different, from the feeling I got with Seth and Leah. I spent the night restlessly, my mind overcome with worry as I thought back to all that happened. The EMT couldn't find any identification on him, so I knew that the wallet I saw the boy with was his. He was alone, and I knew from watching him that he wouldn't tell anyone what happened, and wouldn't ask for help. I also knew that he liked muffins a lot. So with that in mind, and the fact that I had a little extra money, I decided to go see him first thing in the morning. I was going to buy myself new shoes, but now I thought that I could buy Professor Masen a muffin to eat and give him money so that he could take the bus home, instead.

It wasn't until I was standing outside of his room that I realized that me showing up might be a bad idea. He could be upset that I was here. I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. He answered it and looked at me funny, so I quickly explained to him why I was there. I handed him the muffin and the five dollars, hoping that it was enough to get him back home. He spoke to me then, asking where he had seen me before. I was worried because he had banged into me at Aro's a few times. Thinking it was better that I didn't bring that up, I told him about working at the college. I held up my hurt hand, and I could see the recognition in his eyes. He remembered me hurting it, and accepted that was where he knew me from. It was getting late, and I knew I had to get to work. I left, and ran down the hall, hoping to make up some of the time I lost by talking with him.

When I got to work that night, I found out that Professor Masen had taken some time off from work. On one hand, I was happy, but on the other, I was sad that I wouldn't get to see him or know that he was alright.

It was the end of the week, and I had run into Professor Masen while I was out shopping. He was a bit harsh to the woman who was checking me out, but I was glad that he came along and helped. I was walking through the park afterward, and saw the same group of boys that hurt Professor Masen, and for the first time ever, I felt real anger. I walked fast, because I wanted to get past them before my mouth could get me in trouble. Honestly, at that moment, I wanted to tell them off for hurting him. As I moved past them, one called me back, and the next thing I knew, they had made a circle around me. I tried to get by and ignore them, but I could hear them talking to me.

I quickly thought back to what Felix told me. He said that if I was ever in trouble with a man who wanted to hurt me, I should give him a hard hit to the chin or kick between his legs. I pulled back my arm, hitting the one in front of me as hard as I could. I moved quickly, but not quick enough, because I felt someone else grab my hair. After a stinging blow to my face, I was knocked to the ground. Helplessly, I closed my eyes, hoping that they were quick to do whatever it was they were going to do. I waited, but nothing came. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Professor Masen hitting one of the guys, knocking him over. The others quickly grabbed their friend and then ran away.

I looked up, seeing Professor Masen looking at me. He walked over to me slowly and reached out to touch me. I pulled back and stood up. He asked if I needed a ride home, so I told him no. I really hated cars.

He had asked me that night to go with him to his car so he could help fix me up, and reminded me that Seth and Leah would be scared to see me hurt. I knew that he was right, so I walked with him to his car. He helped clean me up and then walked me home. It was really nice to talk to him. Everything that I had thought about him came out. I waved to him as I walked in the main door, hoping that I could talk to him again. Sadly, that didn't happen. For some reason, he changed so quickly. It was like he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. It made me think that Mom was right: there was evil inside me and good people could see it.

It was a few days later when I thought he would say sorry, but he made it clear that he didn't want to talk to me again. I knew that he was a good person, so that meant I had to be the problem. I was wrong to hope he'd want to talk to me too. I nodded my head at his rejection and walked away. I knew that I couldn't clean his room anymore. The comfort that I had felt before was no longer there. I had to do four rooms in trade for his, but that was okay. I knew I couldn't stand to see how bad a person I was in his eyes ever again.

I managed not to see him and him not to see me for a little while. I knew that it worked well when I knocked into his umbrella one evening and fell down the steps of the college. My tape player hit the ground hard, and there were a lot of small pieces that came off. I picked it up, seeing that not only was it broken beyond repair, but the tape was all messed up, too. I knew that it was broken for good. I would miss listening to all the wonderful stories. When I pulled the tape out, some of it came loose, and I saw it was broken, too. I sighed heavily, not sure how I was going to tell Mrs. Cope, but I put it in my pocket to fix at home later. I picked up the other pieces and went to put them in the trash can when I saw someone standing there. As I looked up, I saw Professor Masen standing there. He was looking right at me, and he seemed so sad. I wanted to take the pain from his eyes, but I knew that he didn't want to talk to me. I placed the pieces in the trash can and went to work without saying a word.

As the night went on, my leg and hip started to really hurt, but I got my job done. I was glad when I was finally finished and could walk home. As I was walking, a car pulled up next to me and Professor Masen said that he would give me a ride. I politely said "No, thank you", and then walked away. He called out to me using the name Seth and Leah gave me. It made my heart beat faster to hear him call me Bella. When I turned to him, he looked at me the same way he did that night in the park. I couldn't let him get close to me, though, because he would just leave again. The one thing I had learned over the years, was that people got sick of me, and I wasn't worthy of being cared for. I turned back around and left, and as I walked away, I expected him to get back in his car, but he didn't. Instead, he followed me all the way home; again proving to me that he was a good person. I didn't look back as I walked, even though it was so hard not to.

I bumped into him again the next day at the college when I was returning the tape to Mrs. Cope. He was standing there outside her office. Then, that same night, I bumped into him at Aro's. I hoped that he hadn't seen that it was me, but my hopes were dashed again as I ran into him outside of Aro's office. I knew by the look on his face that he heard what I'd said. I wanted to cry because now he knew that I wasn't a good person. I knew he heard me asking Aro to hire me. I felt like I had no choice but to become a 'whore'. It wasn't a word I liked, but I heard people calling Aro's girls that all the time. I knew that Professor Masen didn't think very highly of women, so I was sure he hated me even more. I just wanted to be invisible to him again.

Felix walked me home that night. The thoughts were still swimming in my head and I couldn't change them. All I kept hearing were Mom and Dad's voices saying I wasn't good enough. That I was bad and evil, and that no one would want to be with me for long; that as soon as I left the house, Seth and Leah would forget about me, too.

I decided that I needed to talk to the person that had the most good in them, so I talked to Pastor Weber.

"Hello, Isabella. I hear that you wish to speak to me. How can I help?"

I bit my lip, worried about how to ask him the things I needed to ask.

"I can't help you unless you ask."

I looked up at him, and I knew from our talks before, that he – like Aro, Mrs. Cope, and Zafrina – liked to see my face when I talked. "I think I did something bad and upset someone. I tried to say I was sorry, but they didn't want to hear it. Then I got hurt and fell down some stairs. It was my fault, but he looked upset. He asked if I wanted a ride home, but I said no and told him that I had to go." I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry. "He followed me home that night. I think he wanted to make sure I was safe. Now I keep bumping into him, but he never complains. I can tell he doesn't like me, but I'm not sure what I did wrong. I think... I know that he's a good person, and sometimes I feel like I'm a bad person, and that's why he doesn't want to talk to me. How do I become a good person? I'm really trying to be good, I promise." I felt a hand touch mine then, so I opened my eyes to see Pastor Weber looking at me sadly.

"First off, Isabella, you are a GOOD person." I shook my head at him in disagreement. "Isabella, I talk to God and I hear him. I know good when I see it, and you are one of the very best. I've watched you over these past few years. I see that you welcome anyone and everyone. You don't see what others see; you don't hold grudges against people when they wrong you. You would give someone the clothes off your back if you knew they needed them. These are all great qualities to have. What troubles me is why you think that you're bad. Who told you this? I'm here for you if you need to talk, Isabella. As for this person saying you're bad, they're wrong. Start from the beginning and tell me everything that has happened." I slowly took him through the whole story of how I helped Edward, starting with the panic attack.

"Hmm... it sounds as if he's scared. I also think, like you, that he's a good person, but whatever he's been though has scared him, and he's decided to push others away. Fear is a strong emotion, Isabella. It can make us do things that aren't right and hurt others. I think you should try and stay away from him for the time being. If he talks to you, then talk to him, and only – and I do mean ONLY – accept something from him if he apologizes to you for how he treated you."

I looked at Pastor Webber and nodded my head even though I still didn't think that Professor Masen needed to say sorry. After all, whatever happened must have been my fault.

It wasn't until later that I saw him again. One of the staff had taken some time off, so I had to clean Professor Masen's room again. As I got to it, I saw that he was still there so I left, hoping when I came back later he would be gone. After all the other rooms were done, I went back to his room, but he was still there. I knocked on the door and asked if I should come back later. He waved me in, so I got right to work. I tried to be as quick as possible while still doing a good job.

Not long after I began cleaning the room, Gina from the office came in. She looked at me harshly; she was always such a mean person. "Are you almost done in here?" She talked to me in the voice she always used with me. "After you've finished here, you need to come by my office. I want you to re-clean it."

I nodded my head to let her know I heard but continued working. It wasn't me who cleaned her office the first time, but I didn't tell her that.

"Professor Masen, you need to come to the office and sign the paperwork I have for you. Oh, and the computers are back up and working now." She gave him a smile, and I saw from the corner of my eye that he rolled his eyes at her. Without a word, he got up to follow her, but Gina looked at me with her glare once more. "Remember to come by my office. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I just nodded my head at her. "You need to watch this one. I don't think she can talk." Gina used her angry voice again. I didn't like it. She reminded me of my mom when she spoke like that. "Or, maybe she's just too stupid to talk. Is that what your problem is, dear?" I felt my face heat up at her words but stayed quiet.

"Gina, I'd like to get home sometime tonight, and I still have stuff to do here, so can we get this over with?" Professor Masen stated.

His tone was hard and I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see if he thought the same as her – that I was stupid. I knew that I was. I couldn't even read, and even the little kids could do that. As they walked out of the room, I felt a tear on my face so I wiped it away. I wouldn't allow myself to cry because crying would change nothing.

I finished the classroom and headed to Gina's office in hopes that I could get it over and done with quickly.

"But I want you, Edward, and Gina gets what she wants. See this?" I peeked in and saw Gina standing there in her underwear, putting something on the table in front of Professor Masen. "I don't think the Board of Regents would like you as much after seeing these. So here's the deal. You can fuck me, and do whatever I want, whenever I want, or I can leave these where someone will see them."

There was a part of me that wanted to run in and save him from her, but I knew that he not only didn't need my help, but didn't want it, either.

"I think I'm going to go with the second choice." Professor Masen used that voice he would always use when he knew that he was right and was happy to point it out to the other person. "Even if someone put a gun to my head, I still wouldn't fuck a stuck-up, two-faced whore like you. Plus, just so you know, I have my own photo collection. I'm sure that your husband would like them. I mean, the photo with devices shoved in every one of your orifices might actually appeal to him. I'm sure that the board would find those photos interesting, as well. Don't fuck with me, because I will gladly leave you high and dry. Don't come to me with this again," he laughed and headed for the door, so I quickly hid around the corner. A few minutes later, another professor came, and Gina left with him, so I headed into her office and started to clean.

I looked at the pictures that were still on the table, and saw that they were of Aro's place. I knew that Aro didn't allow pictures to be taken inside his establishment. I was the only person allowed to make pictures, and only with the say so of everyone in them. Aro had done so much for me, so I knew I owed him a lot, and I didn't think that Professor Masen would want them to remain in her hands. With that, I picked them up and used the thing that cut up paper to get rid of them. When I was finished, I cleaned Gina's office, unsure of what was wrong with it in the first place. As I tidied her desk, I saw a watch sitting there. I knew that it belonged to Professor Masen, so I picked it up and decided I should return it and let him know what I did with the pictures.

I headed over to his classroom and knocked on his door. "For the love of hell, come in!" he shouted. I walked inside and over to his desk.

"Sir, I found this." I stopped talking as Mr. Marcus walked in. I didn't think Professor Masen would want Mr. Marcus to know about what happened with Gina.

Mr. Marcus and Professor Masen talked while I busied myself by cleaning up books that were on the floor by Professor Masen's briefcase. I placed them neatly in a pile on his desk, along with my gloves and hat.

"No, I still have more work to do, and people keep interrupting me!" The harshness of his voice made me look at him, and when I did, I saw him glaring at me.

"Okay, well I'll see you next Monday. Would you like me to walk you out, Isabella?" Mr. Marcus looked to me, so I looked to the floor, shaking my head. I knew that he would want a verbal answer so I gave him one.

"No, sir. I need a word in private with Professor Masen before I go." Mr. Marcus nodded his head at me before leaving the room.

"I found..." I moved to hold the watch out, but Professor Masen cut me off by holding up one of his hands.

"So tell me, Isabella, how much money do you want, or do you want me to fuck you, too?"

I looked at him, unsure why he thought that I was asking him for money. I didn't really know what the other thing he was asking about was, but I didn't think it was a good thing. I knew that when Gina asked him to do it, he gave her much the same look that he was giving me now – like he was disgusted. I already knew that I was disgusting. I spent my life knowing that I disgusted Mom, Dad and Uncle Harry. The look he was giving me became too much, and I looked away.

"Well, tell me... what is it? What the hell do you want from me?" He slammed his hand down on the desk, which made my whole body jump. I wished it would do as I asked and stay still, because I didn't want him madder at me. I felt my eyes lower and I looked at my feet, but again my body did something I didn't want it to do. I felt my legs start to shake and my foot touched his briefcase a little. "For the love of God, you fucking, stupid bitch!"

No, no, no! I knew he would get even madder at me. Why couldn't I do anything right? I felt my body start to shake harder, and I knew I needed to say I was sorry and leave. "Sorr... sorry," I stammered. No. Uncle Harry hated it when I couldn't speak right. I needed to calm down and tell Professor Masen I was sorry. I closed my eyes, trying to say it again more clearly. "I'm sorry, sir. You scared me. I didn't mean to..." I stopped talking as he spoke again.

"Do NOT touch my things! This past week, your work has been far below standard. Nothing has been cleaned correctly, and you went through my things. I'll be speaking with Marcus regarding your ability to do this piss-easy job. Oh, and now you've tried to blackmail me, too. Get the fuck out of my classroom. I don't want to see you in here again!"

I knew that no matter what I did or said, it was over now. There was nothing I could do to fix it. I took out his watch and placed it on his desk, giving him a small nod to tell him that I heard him before walking towards the classroom door.

When I walked out of the college, I felt tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away as more continued to fall. I sat down on the steps, trying really hard to stop crying. I knew no good came from crying. I also knew that Professor Masen could be nice, like when he talked to me after that time in the park. I just wish I knew what I did that was so bad. I felt like I had lost something important by making him mad. I went to him to make him happy, but I only made him sadder. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

Please, God, help Professor Masen. He needs someone to love him and take care of him. Please send him someone strong that will make sure he's okay. I think he's alone, and even if he says he's happy that way, I don't think he is. Please, can you send him a friend – someone that will show him the way to you?

I put my hand in my pocket for my gloves, but didn't find them. I then remembered that I set them on his desk while I was cleaning. They meant too much to me to leave them there, because Seth and Leah made them with Zafrina for me as a Mother's Day gift. It was the first gift I ever got, and Zafrina said that it was okay for me to get a gift on that day, even if I wasn't their mom. I ran back to the classroom in hopes that I could grab them and get out again without upsetting him too much.

As I entered, my eyes went straight to him. He was sitting on the floor with his hands in his hair. I made my way over to him, noticing that he was muttering to himself. I listened closely and heard that he was saying 'What have I done' over and over again. I placed my hand on his, gave it a small squeeze, and then pulled away. He moved his eyes from the floor and focused right on me.

I looked back into his eyes, seeing so much pain there. When I gave him a smile, the pain in his eyes got worse, and his breathing increased. I knew that I needed to talk to him in order to help him.

"Professor, you need to calm down. Sir, please," I said as I loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt. I knew that he had his water container on his desk, so I headed over and picked up his glass and the pills from inside his drawer. When I walked back over to him, he frowned as he looked at the pills. I wasn't sure how, but I knew that he was asking me how I knew about them.

"I saw them when you were in the hospital, and I thought you might need them."

He nodded his head, but handed them back to me because he was unable to open the bottle. I opened it for him and took one out so I could place it in his mouth. A few minutes later, he reached for the glass of water. I could tell that he was still shaking, so I helped him by holding the glass for him.

It took about ten minutes before I saw a change in him as his breathing started to slow down. I took a look around the room, noticing the mess for the first time. I decided that since he still wasn't a 100% alright, I would work on cleaning up his classroom again. I kept my eye on him just to make sure he didn't get worse while I straightened up.

It took a little more time before he slowly stood up. I was pleased that he seemed to be alright. I gave him a small smile, even though I still wanted to cry. I knew that it was time to leave, so I picked up my hat and gloves from his desk without a word. I tried hard not to look at him, because I didn't think I could stop myself from crying if I saw the disgusted look on his face again.

"Isabella, wait!" I heard him call. I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to look at him, but I knew I couldn't be rude. I turned toward him, but kept my eyes on the floor. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry..."

I heard him say he was sorry, but he didn't need to be, so I shook my head. "It's fine, sir. Don't worry about it. Embry will be back on Wednesday, so I won't be back in your room again. Well, I may not have a job here after tomorrow, anyway, so either way, I won't bother you again, sir."

I went to leave again, only to have him call out my name once more. "Isabella, I am really sorry about that. I shouldn't have taken my bad week out on you."

I watched as he stepped closer to me, and I got scared, feeling myself draw back from him automatically. He shouldn't have felt bad about being upset about his room not being cleaned right, even if it I wasn't the one that cleaned it. The fact that it wasn't me was my fault. I was the one that switched with Embry. I knew firsthand that he didn't do the best job. "It's fine, Professor. If you're not happy with the way your classroom has been cleaned, you have every right to address that. I mean, this IS a piss-easy job that even a stupid girl like me should be able to get right. I haven't done my job very well lately, so it's okay, you should talk to Mr. Brophi." I moved to the door of the classroom, and once I was outside, I felt myself start to run.

The next few days after that were strange. I saw him once outside of Midnight Sun, and then again when I was serving at a college get together. I couldn't believe that he offered me a job and said sorry to me again. There was something in his eyes when he asked me to take the job. It was there even when he was also telling me I should stay away from him. There was something inside me that wanted and needed to take care of him, though. Something was pulling me to him, and I will always trust in God, so I said yes to him about the job.

My life changed so much, so fast. Working for Edward was easy, and I loved being in his house. Things changed a little more each day that we spent together, but the biggest changes happened around Halloween.

I needed extra money so I could buy some treats for Seth and Leah to take to their class for the party, plus some for their outfits. I was going to ask Edward for some extra shifts, but Katie was on that weekend and she doesn't like me very much. I had been trying to stay out of her way, so I talked to Aro instead. Aro got me a job serving at an event. I was surprised when I got there that I had already been given a table. The rest were given out as the people came in. There were only two people at my table, and they said they were going to wait for the others to arrive before ordering, so I filled their water glasses and waited along the side of the room. When I saw a group of people come in, I was surprised to see that I knew who they were. I was even more surprised when Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward walked to my table. I knew then that Aro had assigned me to that table.

I took a deep breath and approached the table again. "Good evening." I felt my body shake, but my eyes meet Edward's with a smile on my face. He smiled back as I continued what I was saying. "My name is Isabella. I will be your server tonight. Would you like to place a drink order?" I felt myself calm down as I spoke, but strangely I was always calm in Edward's presence. Once everyone placed their drink orders, I left to get them.

I brought the drinks back, and made sure they were to everyone's liking before trying to leave to get the menu cards. But the lady next to Edward stopped me with a snap of her fingers, calling me back. "I would like two bottles of the house wine brought to the table, along with twelve glasses." I watched as she placed her hand on Edward's arm and rubbed it while leaning closer to him. When she did, I saw Edward stiffen up and close his fist. It was clear to me that he didn't like her that close to him, but she didn't seem to pick up on it. Even if I didn't know Edward, I would clearly be able to tell that he wasn't with her, and didn't have any feelings for her other than finding her irritating.

The night went by fast, but I could see the tension in Edward growing. I looked over to the table, seeing that Edward kept the steak knife from his dinner, and was still holding it in his hand like it was his life line.

I took a deep breath, trying to work out a way to get him away from the table before he had another large outburst. The phone rang then, so I picked it up. It was a cab booked for one of the guests that had to leave early to catch a plane. I let him know that the cab was here and then headed back to my station. When I looked over at Edward again, he had his eyes closed and was pinching his nose. The lady next to him was still looking at him from the corner of her eye.

The phone rang a second time, but it was Taylor. He knew that I was here because I mentioned it to him earlier when we spoke while I was working at Midnight Sun. When he found out that I would be serving tables, he taught me how to serve wine correctly. He had called to ask me where I put the new mop because they had a small leak, but he was able to get it fixed. As I went to hang up, an idea popped into my head. I knew how to get Edward away from the table, and how I could get away with a little lie. I mean, Taylor was on the phone, and he did talk about a leak. I nodded my head and walked over to Edward.

After a short time, he followed me to the bar and picked up the receiver while looking at me. "I thought you needed an escape for a few minutes. I was a bit worried about you from the way you were eyeing your steak knife. It was almost as if you were planning on stabbing it through your heart. If you did something stupid like that, it would have gotten blood all over your nice shirt. Just so you know, blood is really hard to get out. I would be at it all day Monday, and as you are aware, laundry is not a favorite of mine."

I spoke quickly, hoping he wasn't mad about the lie. I was so happy to hear him chuckle at me. I saw the bartender look our way then, puzzled. "You better start talking to make it look like someone is on the other end."

He shook his head and smiled at me. "You are diabolical and I love it. Thank you so much for the help. You saved me."

I let out a little laugh and gave him a big smile. "I had to save the shirt because it's so nice. And since you're wearing it, I guess I had to save you, too. But seriously, if you do plan on stabbing yourself, could you remove the shirt first? It would be a shame to ruin such a nice shirt." Edward smiled back and pretended to chat into the receiver while I continued to speak. "Besides, I don't think the lady in red would like that. She seems to really like you." I thought back to what Edward said earlier; he said that she was a whore... I really don't get that word.

"She is a whore, Bella. Baby, take no notice of her, okay? Don't let that bitch get you down." He looked back at me, and I felt myself frowning as I looked at him. "What's wrong, Baby Bella?"

He placed his hand on my arm and gently rubbed it over my arm. "You called Gina that, too." He turned and faced me fully so that all his attention was on me. "What is a whore?" I finally asked.

"I called them that because that's what they both are." I shook my head at him, knowing that he wasn't getting what I meant. He looked at me as if he was upset. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I really don't want to hurt your feelings..."

I held my hand up as he rambled on saying sorry. "It's not that. I just don't understand what it means. I've heard people call the girls that work for Aro that word, but all of Aro's girls are nice to me, and never say anything mean or make me feel bad. Not even Jane, and she isn't nice to anyone; that's what the other girls all say. If that word is meant in a bad way, why would they call Aro's girls that? I mean, they're all really nice... well, to me anyway. Gina and the red dress lady, well I get the feeling they don't like me very much. I really didn't mean to upset her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had an argument with her and your friends because of me."

Edward moved closer to me and placed his hand on my back. "Baby, she is no friend of mine. You are my friend. She was very rude, and said something about you that I didn't like, and it's not something I will repeat. I have no regrets calling her a whore. The only regret I have is that I upset you when I said it. As for people calling Aro's girls that, it's hard to explain, but I'll try on Monday, okay?" I couldn't help but smile when he called me his friend. Maybe I got it wrong? "What? What are thinking about now?"

I looked down, not wanting to see his face if I was wrong, but his hand moved to my chin, halting my movement. "You said that I was your friend. Do you mean that? Do you mean friends, like Jasper and Emmett are your friends?"

He gave me a smile. "Yes. I mean, I would like you to be my friend. I kind of like you better than them, too," he whispered, looking over at Jasper and Emmett. "Would you like us to be friends?"

Yes! I screamed inside, but wasn't really sure what a friend did. "Yes, I would really like to be your friend. I've never had a friend before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or if I'll be a good friend, though."

I listened to Edward chuckle and saw him smile at me. "Bella Baby, you're already being a friend to me, and you're doing everything right." He winked at me as he rubbed my shoulder with his thumb. My feelings for him grew as he made sure that I was alright. "I better get back to the table before they come and get me."

The rest of the night went quickly and Edward stayed and helped me before taking me home. He helped me into the cab and held me the whole time. I spent the entire ride holding onto him and praying to God that everything would be alright.

Halloween came, and Edward found out what Uncle Harry did to me and still wanted to be my friend. He must have been on his way to Aro's that night when he saw us. He changed his plans and spent the rest of the night with Seth, Leah, and me. We all had a great night together. It was really fun, and we got lots of candy.

It was a few days later that Jasper came to talk to me at Midnight Sun.

"Hello, Bella. Do you mind if I have a quick bite to eat with you?" I looked up at Jasper, who was standing on the other side of the bar. I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle often came and had lunch with Edward and me on Wednesdays. Then I would see them on different days of the week at different places, but I was surprised to see Jasper here today.

"Sure, Jasper. I'd like that very much." I checked in with Taylor, who was okay with me taking a break, so I headed over to the table where Jasper sat with two coffees and muffins.

"Bella, how are you?"

I gave him a smile. "I'm really good, Jasper. Thank you. How are you and Alice?"

Jasper's smile was small. "We'll be alright, Bella. I'm sorry for the way she treated you on Halloween. It wasn't very nice of her." I frowned, looking at him. She hadn't treated me any differently than the way most people treated me, so I didn't really understand why he was sorry, but I smiled anyway, not wanting to be rude.

"It's alright, Jasper... really."

Jasper chuckled a little and shook his head. "Maybe we should move away from that topic. The reason I'm here is to talk to you about Edward." I looked at him, feeling worried suddenly. Had something happened to him? I hoped he wasn't sick. Before I could ask, Jasper held his hand up. "Bella, he's alright. Just listen, okay?" I let out a breath and nodded my head. "I've known Edward for a long time. God, it must be better than twelve years now. I met him when his mom started to work for Aunt Esme. You see, Edward has always been a really quiet guy – very romantic and refined. He is also full of self-hated and loathing. He likes you very much, Bella... a lot more than I think he knows or understands.

When he's with you, he acts so much like the real person he should be. He's more relaxed and happy, and it's because of you. Your presence alone makes him the person he is meant to be. Sadly, Edward doesn't have a good track record when comes to women. Now, I know that you would never hurt him, but I'm still a little worried that something will happen and he'll push you away. He over thinks things and he may decide that you're better off away from him. Don't let him push you away, Bella. Stick to what you believe inside." I nodded my head at him, not fully understanding what he meant.

We talked a little more before he had to leave. When he stood up, I walked him to the door. "Oh, and Bella? Don't let him order you around. You can make choices for yourself. It doesn't always have to be his way. Part of being his friend, is having your own say, too, and he doesn't have to agree or like it. It's what friends do. They make choices and compromises for each other."

My feelings for Edward grew the more time I spent with him. I realized that I was in love with him when he came to the apartment on the night of the break-in. The way he held me in the kitchen and at his home – I knew then that my heart belonged to him. I also knew there was a chance that he didn't feel that way for me. He was, after all, a very smart man, and older than me. I knew that he didn't look for the glamorous girlfriends, and that he was more interested in what was inside a person, but no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't figure out what he felt for me.

It was on Thanksgiving that I started to believe that he felt something more than friendship for me. The way he spoke to me, telling me about what Tanya did, and about his son, little Edward, made my heart go out to him. After that night, I loved him more than I thought was possible. It was then that I saw something in his eyes, in the way he looked at me. I had seen it before in the way that Carlisle and Esme, Chas and Peter, and Aro and Sulpicia all looked at each other. I felt myself hoping that he loved me, too.

It was the weekend, and Seth and Leah were away for their camping trip. Edward and I spent the first day watching films, and we slept together on his couch. I woke up and heard him say my name, but when I looked at him, he was still asleep. It made me smile, because he smiled as my name passed his lips. I hugged him tightly, and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

The next night, Edward took me out with Emmie, Jazz, and Carlisle. I had a great time, and the best part was dancing with Edward. I felt him kiss me softly on my neck before something started poking me. Edward's face got red when I had asked him about it. He asked me to stay where I was, and I wasn't sure why, but he un-tucked his shirt and then hugged me. I felt something poke me again when Edward moved back to holding me close. When I looked down, I saw that his pants were sticking out right where his winkie was, and I was worried that I did something wrong. I wasn't sure why, but I figured it was best that I didn't ask him about it.

The ride home was great, and we spent most of the time talking. He was rubbing my leg, and I started to feel the weird tingles I always felt when he touched me or called me 'Baby'. I was thinking about the film we watched, and the people kissing at the bar. I really wanted to be kissed, and I wanted... no, I needed it to be Edward who kissed me. As I looked up at him, his eyes met mine. Being brave, I took a deep breath and asked him about kissing.

I couldn't help but smile when he said that he would be my first kiss. I felt like my heart was going to burst right out of my chest. Then his lips met mine, and my heart stopped all together. I swear I died, and then everything in me exploded back to life – a more vibrant and exciting life. The feelings still made me tingle when I thought about it. My body wanted more, but my mind didn't know what more was. His lips staying on mine, was the second happiest I'd ever been, and then he said something about my age. He talked about my life, my dreams, and my wants. He asked about my meaning of happiness outside of Seth and Leah. When he mentioned my age, though, my world came crashing down. I knew that was it. I was losing him before I really even had him.

There was a part of me that begged not to ever tell him, but I kept thinking about Seth, Leah, and church. I knew I had to tell the truth, and I knew he would hate me forever. Seth and Leah weren't part of the lie, so maybe he would still like them when the truth came out. I wish I could say that was the only reason for not telling him right away, but that would be a lie. I selfishly wanted him, even if it was only for one more day. I just needed one more day.

I was so upset and worried on the Monday I decided to tell him, that I couldn't really remember much of the day. As soon as I tucked Seth and Leah into bed, Edward texted me to say he would be over soon. I sat there, trying hard to think of a reason – any reason – to keep the secret and not tell him, but I couldn't think of anything. I loved him, and because of that, I knew I couldn't lie to him. He was my friend, and he deserved my trust and honesty. Having trust and honesty is important in any relationship, and in so many of the good stories, honesty is always the best thing. People who have God in their hearts will not hurt others. If I kept lying, I knew that he would be hurt. I had to tell the truth. I had to make him understand that everything happened for a reason. I had to trust in him. I just hoped that I didn't cause Edward too much hurt; he really was a sweet, beautiful soul. Edward was truly one of the best people I had ever met. He is one of God's earth angels.

When Edward got to our apartment and took his seat, I tried hard not to look at him sadly. It didn't work.

As soon as he looked at me, he started to question me. "Baby, what is it?" His voice sounded sad – so sad that I had to close my eyes. I felt him touch my face, so I pulled away from him. I knew that he wasn't going to want to touch me any more once he knew the truth. I opened my eyes to see his hand move to his hair and start to pull on it. I needed to make this right. "Look, Baby, I'm sorry about the kiss. I wouldn't... I mean, I shouldn't..."

I shook my head at him. God, no! Those kisses were amazing, and I would always remember them. "No, it's not that. I liked it. I told you, I really liked it."

He frowned at me. "Then why are you so sad? Please, Baby, tell me what's wrong?" The look he gave me almost broke me. He looked close to tears. "Please, Baby, what is it?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice – the hurt that I was causing. I could barely speak; my voice didn't want to cooperate. "I'm sorry," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "You mean so much to me. I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't know if I could trust you at first, and I was so scared that you would tell someone and then I would lose them. Then you helped me so much, and even wanted to be my friend. I never had a friend. You made me feel so happy, and I just forgot. Really I did. I forgot. It wasn't until you said it Saturday night that I remembered. I knew I had to tell you. I knew that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I knew you'd ask me to leave. I deserve that because of what I've done."

He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Baby, what did you do? I mean, really... what could you have done that was so bad?" he asked, chuckling a little. That was a sound I loved so much, and I was never going to hear it again. Seth and Leah were going to lose someone they had begun to love because of me. I hurt them, too, with the lie. I was such a bad person. Dad, Mom, and Uncle Harry were right. I was like poison; no good for anyone.

"It's really bad. I'm so sorry. I know you won't forgive me. You already told me that you wouldn't ever forgive this. I should've told you then and there, but I was selfish. I wanted one more day with you, but I promised myself I would tell you today."

I looked at him and watched as he became more worried and worked up. "Just tell me, Bella. What have you done?"

I closed my eyes again, knowing that I needed to stop putting it off and just tell him. When I opened them, I looked right at my earth angel. "I lied to you."

I watched him as so many things flickered in his eyes that I couldn't keep up. He looked at me, almost pleading with me to say it wasn't true. "What was the lie, Bella? What did you lie about?" I heard the anger in his voice, but the hurt was so clear I cringed. I hated myself for making him hurt so much. I felt my body shaking, so I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. "Tell me what you've lied about, Bella! Just tell me, now," he begged, but the words seemed to catch in my throat. "Tell me the truth, out loud! Tell me the truth, Bella. What did you lie about? I want to hear it!" I kept looking at his eyes, seeing the wall that was there when we first met slowly coming back.

I forced the lie out. I knew that he would make sure Seth and Leah were alright. He loved them, and I knew he would protect them, even if he never wanted to see me again. "I did... I didn't turn twenty-four... I'm... I'm... I just turned... nineteen... I'm only nineteen, Edward." When it finally came out, I couldn't stop saying it over and over again. The guilt I felt from telling the lie so many times, to so many different people, took over and it overwhelmed me.

"Baby..." I heard the name that I loved him calling me come out, but he looked so disgusted after saying it. That hurt so much, and I held my breath. "I can't be here right now. I have to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow at my house, but right now, I need to think. I'll see you then." All I could do was nod at him, not sure if I could even face him. "I mean it, Bella. I'll see you at my house – same time as always." He must've seen the hesitation in my face as he closed the door. I knew that I had to face him and take any punishment he decided to give me. I felt safe with him, and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Even if I deserved more hits than Uncle Harry gave me when I was bad.

I sat on the couch, feeling so numb inside, so alone. I wished I could talk to someone... but all my new people were Edward's; even my old people were his. Instead, I curled up on the couch and laid there, feeling so cold and numb, but I couldn't move. The pain in my chest hurt too much. I wondered if I would get to see Seth and Leah when I was in jail. I knew the answer was no. If the jail I'd be in was anything like what I saw on TV, I didn't want them there.

Shit, I couldn't even write to them or have them write to me. Well, maybe a little, but not much... I didn't know much yet.

Please, God, please make sure they're okay. Please, I'd do anything. I'm sorry I hurt your angel, Edward. I know how special he is. I'm real sorry. I swear that I'll try harder to be good. Please punish me and not them – not Seth, Leah or Edward. Please, if you give me anything, please take care of them. Maybe you could let Seth and Leah go with Edward. They'd be so good for each other, like a good family. I know Edward will be so good to them and for them. And maybe they could help heal his hurt, too. Edward would be a great dad. This is his chance to be one. Please God...

I felt myself breaking down, so I moved to the front door and sat there so that Seth and Leah wouldn't hear me cry.

After a little while, I decided that I'd work on Edward's picture that I was painting as a thank you for him. It felt like I had just begun when Seth and Leah came and joined me. When I looked at the picture, I saw that I had completed it. It made me both happy and sad to know that I no longer had a reason to see him again after today.

When I arrived at his home, I felt so empty inside. I couldn't look at him. I listened as he tried to make it sound like I wasn't bad. He even blamed my mom. I'm not sure why he dislikes her so much; it was me that was wrong and evil, not her. I got so angry when he kept saying that he was wrong for me, and that I'd be better off away from him. I knew that wasn't right. He was one of the best people in my life. He wasn't changing his mind, though, and I knew that he was sick of me and was just trying to be nice about it. I handed him the picture and left.

I only got a short distance away when I sat down. I kept imagining Seth and Leah's faces when I told them that Edward wouldn't be coming over any more, and that we couldn't go to his house. I was so bad, and I screwed everything up again. Seth and Leah were the best children around. It took them almost six months to warm up to Aro and Zafrina. I knew that was mostly my fault, because I didn't like to be around people, but with Edward, it was different. Just like me, they were drawn to him from the beginning. They trusted him and loved him so much. This was going to hurt them really bad, and it was my entire fault.

I felt someone touch me then, and I drew back when they pulled me to them. I knew it was Edward, but he shouldn't be here. He said he was done with me, but he still held me tight and wouldn't let me go. I felt his breath on my neck, and he kept saying he was sorry over and over again. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned in to him. He ended up carrying me all the way back to his house, and took me up to his room.

Jasper came over and talked to us again a few minutes later, and Edward got angry when I spoke about my past and my mom. They told me that I wouldn't go to jail, and that Mom lied to me. It hurt to hear it, but I knew they were speaking the truth. Edward took me to bed when we were done, and we slept for a few hours.

Later, when we woke up, Edward told me to take a shower. All I could think about was him, and how he was my best friend, and how wonderful he was. I loved him with all that I had. I would do anything for him. He meant as much to me; as Seth and Leah did. When I got out of the shower and got dressed in my now dry clothes, I headed downstairs and saw him making our lunch. I knew if he asked me to leave, it would make me nuts. I would do anything to keep him. I couldn't stop myself when he looked up to see me as I walked into the kitchen. I felt myself leap into his arms, and I begged him to let me stay.

"Please don't leave me. Please, Edward. I swear I'll never, ever lie to you again."

He put down the utensil in his hand and wrapped his arms around me, and I felt like I was home. "Hush now," he whispered as he picked me up. He turned us around and placed me on the clean kitchen counter. "You're fine... we're fine, Baby, really. We're good. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you until you order me away," he whispered in to my ear.

"Never," I told him assertively.

He chuckled then. "Baby, I'm so glad to hear that." He sighed before helping me back down on to my feet and then stepped away from me. "We need to talk." He sat down on his seat and ran his hands through his hair, so I took a seat across from him. "I'm afraid that I'll hurt you again. I have all this anger inside of me, and you seem to be on the receiving end of it. Well, a few times now, anyway. I feel like a monster. I hate that I hurt you before, and I hate it even more that I did it again. That's why I was trying to walk away from you even though it killed me to do it. I was trying to protect you from the monster that lives within me." I could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice.

Getting up, I walked around the table to him and began to rub his cheeks gently with my thumbs. He did the same for me so many times, and it always helped me feel better.

"You're not a monster, Edward. You're the best man I know. I see it in your eyes. You are one of God's earth angels, which is why it hurt me to hear that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. The thought of not seeing you, or being close to you, hurt really badly. It hurt worse than anything I've ever felt before. I don't know if what I feel is right, or if I'm even supposed to feel this way, but I know that I love you, so very much. I love you the same way that Beauty loves her Beast. But I don't want to change, and I never want to stop being close to you."

At first, his eyes were dancing with what I said, but then he became sad again, almost unsure of himself.

He caught my hands, holding them firmly in his and softly kissing each one. "Baby, you are so innocent. You're still young and unsure of what love is."

I felt saddened by his words, but also felt the need to explain myself. "From all the books I've listened to, I think I know what love is. The way they describe love is different in a lot of ways, but one thing remains the same: it's your heart that speaks to you. When a woman in a book falls in love with a man, she describes things that I feel when I'm with you. I think I know what love is. If it's not love, then why do I get flutters in my stomach whenever you call me Baby? And why does my skin tingle whenever you touch me? And when you kissed me, I felt things I can't explain, but they were in my woman parts that I'm not supposed to talk about. I may be naive, and I may be younger than you, but I know that you feel it, too. I can see it in your eyes." I decided that I should show him what I feel, so I placed my lips to his, kissing him softly. I didn't feel his lips move, so I tried again. Still nothing. I looked at his face and saw that he was stunned. It crushed my heart that I was so wrong. He didn't feel for me what I felt for him. I felt myself starting to come apart, and I knew that I couldn't do it in front of him. He still hadn't spoken, so I knew I needed to say sorry and leave before he saw me cry. Nobody likes someone who cries.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again," I told him as I felt a tear roll down my face.

I wiped it away and tried to make my way back to my chair, but he pulled my hand before I could get away. The pull was so strong that I ended up in his lap. "I stopped going to Aro's because those girls weren't what I wanted. They weren't you! I want you. I am so in love with you, Bella. You are my Juliet, my Beauty... you're my everything. I'm just so scared that I'll hurt you." He placed his forehead on mine and rubbed his hands up and down my back. I could see it again – the love he felt for me – and he just told me that he loved me.

"Then don't hurt me. Don't push me away. We can do this... learn this, together. Baby steps," I said with a slight giggle.

"Baby steps, huh? Baby steps might not be easy, because I want you and I hate waiting, but for you, my love, I will wait forever."

He kissed my head, then each of my eyes, and then finally my nose, stopping when our eyes met. I let out a breath as I looked right back into his eyes; all I saw in them was love, warmth, and need. I closed my eyes as my lips touched his again. We fit together so perfectly. I threaded my hands into his hair, wanting to kiss him like we did on Saturday. I remembered how he licked my lip, so I tried that to see if it would work. Instantly, he opened his mouth, placing his tongue in mine and kissing me back. I felt his hands thread in my hair as he took over the kiss. When we were both panting for air, he pulled away.

"Baby, you need to eat before you have to go get Seth and Leah."

I just wanted to kiss more. It was the most amazing thing in the world. I had never felt anything like it. "Can't we kiss some more instead?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you need to eat, but we... I can pick you up from work tonight, and after Seth and Leah are in bed, we can kiss some more." I smiled at the thought of seeing him tonight, and my smile got much bigger when he said we could kiss again. "But, you need to eat your lunch." I stood up slightly and grabbed my plate, bringing it to me. I wanted to stay in Edward's arms as long as possible.

The next week went by quickly, and Edward taught me so much about what real love is. It made me feel alive inside, but also sad. I felt even sadder when I saw Esme and Carlisle with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, knowing that my mom and dad must have never loved me. I knew that what happened to me as I was growing up was not what happened in other homes. I felt really sad when I started to think that Mom didn't love Seth and Leah very much because she left them with me, and she had always made it clear that I was nothing to her. I knew she loved them before they were born. I just couldn't understand why she didn't love them now. I mean, she must have loved them; they were such great kids. You couldn't not love them.

The days leading up to Christmas had been busy, and I got sick when I slipped and fell in the park. Edward asked me to come and stay with him while I got better. Seth and Leah really wanted to stay there, so we did. It was the best Christmas I ever had, since my entire family was there. I did find out that Santa wasn't real, and even that couldn't put a damper on it. There were times when I would watch Edward with Seth and Leah, and it just seemed so right. Seth had even started to stand the way Edward did, and he often mocked a look or an action that Edward made. Leah looked up to Edward so much, but she had always wanted a dad. I knew this because of the pictures she drew in school.

Seth and Leah's birthdays came next. Edward gave them a family birthday party, which was really nice. When he was following Seth and Leah around, making sure they were alright, Esme told me that we looked like a happy family. Chas and Angela both nodded in agreement to her statement.

Rose came over during the family meal. I felt so sad for her. I saw in her eyes that there was a part of her that was screaming at herself to shut up. That night, I added her to my daily prayers, and also the church prayer group.

The day we moved back to my apartment was really sad. I didn't want to go, but knew that I couldn't impose on Edward like that. He had done so much for us already. I owed him everything, and I couldn't ask him to let us stay. In a way, I was both happy and sad to see that the pipe had burst. I was happy that I got to stay with Edward for longer, but sad that the stay would end again.

Edward and I started getting more physical after that. I knew that I wanted more, but I needed to talk to someone about it. Chas had come for lunch at Midnight Sun while Edward was with the guys at the gym, so I decided to ask her about sex.

"Chas, could I talk to you about bedroom stuff? You know, to get a girl's point of view?" She looked at me and smiled, clapping her hands.

"Edward is working tonight, right?" I nodded my head. "Then I'll come over with a bottle of wine, and we can talk once the cupcakes are tucked into bed. How does that sound?" I bit my lip, smiling at her and giving her a nod.

Chas has been great these past few months. She always helps me pick out clothes and stuff. Her shop gets a lot of free stuff for her to test out before ordering, and she always gives stuff to me, asking for my honest opinion of them.

The work day went fast, and Chas showed up just after Edward left for work. We spent some time with the twins before I put them to bed. When I got back downstairs, she was sitting there with a wine bottle, two glasses, and a smug smile on her face.

"Come on, Bella. Come have a drink with me and we can talk." I smiled as I sat down next to her. "First, just tell Chas what's on your mind, girlie."

"Well, I wanted to know what sex was like... for a girl, you know?"

She gave me a look and nodded. "Have you talked to Edward about it?"

I looked at her, feeling the heat of my blush on my face, and I nodded my head. "Yes, we've talked about a lot of things. He's shown me a lot, too. He taught me about foreplay, and how it leads to sex. He also told me that sex can feel really good, but that the first time isn't always pleasant. We've done a lot of stuff, and everything he's shown me has been great, but I've been feeling like I want more – like I need more. I want him all the way. You know, I've seen it in movies, and I know they're just pretending, but I want that." I looked down, feeling a bit silly, and then tried to explain why I was worried. "I saw sex one time for real, but Edward said it wasn't sex. He said it was rape." Chas reached out and held my hand. "It scares me a little, because she was in so much pain. Some of the other girls that were there looked like they were in pain, too. I know Edward would never hurt me purposely, but I'm scared of what will happen if it does hurt. I'm not scared of pain – not physical pain – but I am scared that if Edward sees me in pain, he'll feel like he was the cause of it and never want to touch me like that again. I'm…"

Chas held up her hand to me, cutting off my rant. "I get where you're coming from, and I agree that Edward would freak out if he thought he hurt you. Okay, here it is... a girl's first time is painful at first. Most women will even bleed a little. The good thing is that Edward's experienced with sex, so he can control himself to limit your pain. Sadly, he's never been with a virgin before, so he may get a little freaked out. But I know him, and he's more than likely read up on the best ways to have sex with a virgin. He'll want things to be the best they can be for you. When you and Edward make love, you MUST tell him if it hurts. Remember to take your time, and let him show you the way. Tell him how you feel, and what you want. Relax your body. If you do, it will lessen the amount of pain you'll experience. Try not thinking about it too much. In other words, don't psych yourself out. Sometimes if the man is well endowed, it will hurt more..." She stopped then and looked at me. "How big is Edward? I mean, I take it that you've done stuff? Have you seen his... his?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I've seen his cock. I called it his winkie once, and he asked me to call it a penis or a cock."

She looked at me like she was holding back a laugh. "Oh, I bet he loved that. So you've seen how big it is?" I simply nodded in answer. "Okay, so how big is he?"

I looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Well, he's... I'm not sure..." I tried to think of a way to tell her, or how to show her. I finally just held out my hands, spreading them apart to show how big he was. "It's about this long." I watched as her mouth opened and her eyes went wide. "And like this big around," I said, showing her with fingers from both hands because one hand wasn't big enough.

After a few minutes, she looked at me again. "You're a lucky girl and you don't even know it."

"It's strange in the morning, because it twitches and always seems to point at me."

Again she chuckled, shaking her head. "I bet it does. Well, Edward is big, and I do mean big. It will hurt a little more, but don't worry about it too much. I'm sure that you can trust that Edward has given this a lot of thought." She looked at me and smiled. "Tell me what you've done in the bedroom so far."

I looked at her and blushed. "He kissed my breasts and played with my nipples. He kissed me all over, even down there. He licked and nibbled on me until my body shook and I almost passed out. We pressed our bodies close and moved together. He called it dry humping?" Chas nodded her head at my questioning of the term. "Oh, and he's used his finger down there, too," I told her with a smile.

She smiled back at me. "Have you enjoyed everything?"

I nodded my head and smiled excitedly. "I love it when he gives me what he calls orgasms. Wow, they are amazing! He is so loving, too, because he always kisses me afterwards and holds me close to him. I have touched his cock, and he showed me what he likes."

She looked at me and took my hand again. "I'm glad that he is showing you all of this, Bella. You really will be fine. Just go with it. You know if you're going to surprise him with this, then you'll need something new. Come by my shop and we can find something that will drive him nuts."

The week passed quickly and the big day arrived. I shaved and made sure everything was perfect. I was a little worried in the bathroom when I was getting ready, but I remembered what Chas said. I needed to relax. Besides, I knew I wanted him in every way. I watched his eyes open in surprise as he took in the sight of me in my new sexy clothes. We made love. I can't call it anything else. It did hurt, but wasn't so painful that I wanted to die. I've felt pain like that before, and this was different. It was more of a sharp pinch and then a dull ache. It was painful, but in a way I was happy to feel it, to know that Edward and I were joined together. Chas was right, because Edward helped me relax. The sharp pinching pain went away slowly as he kissed me, whispering his apologies before he moved. When it was all over and we held each other, I knew it was the best thing I'd ever felt.

I'm laying here looking at him. The sun is up now, and so is he. I chuckle, seeing his cock almost waving at me as if it's trying to get my attention. As I think back to Edward being inside me, my body reacts and I feel the want – the need. I know after my talk with Chas and Edward that I'm feeling horny? I definitely want him inside me again. I smile and start to kiss his chest, moving my hand down his stomach.

"Edward, I want you," I say right before I move my mouth against his. Before I know it, he has me on my back as he hovers over me. His beautiful green eyes are dark with his passion and need.

As his fingers run through my folds, I lift my hips to meet his touch. "Baby, you're so wet. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, I will always be ready for you," I pant as his fingers push me over the edge. Moving his hand, he nuzzles the tip of his cock to my opening.

"I don't want to hurt you, Baby," he says.

"You won't, just love me," I tell him as he sinks inside of me. He stills his body, waiting for me to adjust to him.

The high of emotions and the push and pull of our bodies has us both panting out many words of love and lust. As he takes me over the top, thrusting inside of me while rubbing my clit, I scream out his name. A few thrusts more, and Edward moans out the word 'mine' as I feel the warmth of him pulse deep inside of me.

**A/N: Well I know some of you will want more, and there will be another BPOV in the future, but most likely it will be after His Cimmerian View comes to an end. We plan to do a few more POV chapters in this series of outtakes. So far we are planning: Esme/Carlisle, Jasper/Emmett, Aro/Zafrina, Seth/Leah, and at least one more Bella POV. We talked about doing a Sue/Charlie/Harry POV too, but we want to hear from you... what would you like to see? **

**No teasers to hand out for review replies on this, since the next outtake is not started yet, but we will send out a special teaser to everyone who reviews for His Cimmerian View. Thanks for reading, Kasi (&Nikky)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things HCV/EHCV belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**  
****Please note that since this is a fictional story, none of the actual abuse and inflicted bodily harm is in any way shape or form real, and we request that you not try any of this at home. Also there is mention of a small country where Jane grew up called Bolenshia… if a said place exists, we mean no harm, we thought we made it up.****

* * *

**~EHCV~**

**Jane's POV: Dispensing Deliverance**

I place my bag of fun on the table as Aro walks past me but says nothing. He knows better than to talk to me; I've been pissed at the fucker for the past few weeks. It really shouldn't have taken this long to get a hold of this piece of shit — Harry. At least now, the said piece of shit is awaiting my arrival in the next room.

On the way here, I read up on what Aro believes he has done, and it made me sick to my stomach. Now, I have seen some nasty shit in my life. Hell, I've even done some nasty shit ... but never have I touched a child or an innocent person. Every one of the people I have given my 'special treatments' to have been absolute scum. It seems that this guy, Harry, takes the cake. He would've been high on my shit list as it is, but he made one very crucial, nasty choice in his fucked life; he messed with Bella, Seth, and Leah. Let's just say that his actions regarding them have put him at the top of my most wanted list, and that's a place no one wants to be.

Bella, Seth, and Leah are three people I care a lot about, and me caring for anyone is rare at best. I should've known better. I grew up without any attachments, and I never wanted any either. But somehow, sweet, innocent, and loving Bella wound her way into my heart. As for Seth and Leah, they're just the sweetest children in the world. I adore each of them so much; they are three of the most important people in my life.

I didn't really have a normal upbringing like most people had. My father left my mother, younger sister, and I when I was six years old. I come from a small, desolate area close to Bolenshia. The town I come from is so unknown, most people within a twenty mile radius haven't even heard of it. My mother had what was classified as 'special skills' and she worked for the government. Her job was to get information from prisoners.

The people she was ordered to get information from were not your everyday prisoners. These men did nothing wrong, per se, apart from saying or doing something that our government just didn't like. There was no trial, no nothing; they were sent straight to her. Due to her job, the government placed us all in a larger home so that these people were brought to her. I had often walked in on her working, but it never scared me. I knew that she hated it, but our government wouldn't let her go. It wasn't until they sent a young, pregnant woman to her that she walked away. She packed us up in the middle of the night and fled with the young woman to America. I was thirteen at the time.

During our travel, we found out that the woman's only crime was that the son of our head of our government had fallen in love with her. Unfortunately, she was not in his same class, nor was she the right type of person for him to marry. However, when she became pregnant with his child, the son put his foot down and demanded to marry her. Instead of giving into his son's demands, the father decided that she and her baby were to die.

Our lives here in America were not easy at first. As you can imagine, my mother didn't really have any usable job skills, unless you count the ability to give someone a painful death. We were also in constant fear that our government would find us. The girl we brought with us moved on and found a job and a home. My sister and I went to school, and my mother found a job as a housekeeper. The job didn't pay well, but we got by and slowly we began to relax in our new home.

I remember the day things changed for us. My sister was out with friends to get a prom dress. She was so excited about going. She was only sixteen, and was asked to go to prom by a very nice boy from our school. She had left her friends and gone to a book shop after picking out her dress. She must have taken a wrong turn, because she found herself in the wrong place. When she didn't arrive home that night, my mother was frantic.

I went out and searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. By the time I got home, it was the next day. I hugged my mother and told her that we would find her. The knock on the door later that day scared both of us. The police said we shouldn't see her because there was a lot of damage done to her face and body, but we both insisted. What I saw that day hurt and sickened me to the core. My beautiful, kind, sweet sixteen-year-old sister had been raped and beaten to death. There wasn't an inch of her body that was left without cuts or bruises.

After a few days, the police came again and said they had no leads on who had done it. My mother felt let down by the law, and I watched for days as her anger consumed her. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of her and what she would do. It only took her three days to track down the men that did it. It took her another two days to get everything she needed. Then came my job — I was the bait. I may have been twenty-one now, but I still looked fifteen.

I watched the group of men come after me, and I acted like the scared little girl right until the last moment. My mother begged me not to be a part of things after that, but I couldn't stop. I needed my revenge on them — for my sister and for myself. This may not have made me the best person, but I've never pretended to be good.

I watched my mother work on each of the men. I watched as she castrated them. She showed me how to remove a man's cock slowly and safely. What good is it to cut their dicks off, if they don't have to suffer without them? What was even better is that she always managed to keep them awake so they didn't miss out on any of the pain. I watched her make many small nicks across their bodies with razors, and then watched as she poured rubbing alcohol on them. I even watched as she used pliers to remove toenails and fingernails. I watched as she tortured them daily for three days, until they begged her for death. Before she killed them, she stuffed their own dicks in their mouths and sewed them shut. The leader ... well, she stuck his somewhere else, along with several other large items. The brutality of their deaths appeared in the paper, and the authorities had absolutely no leads whatsoever. Unfortunately, the publicized brutality of their deaths is what led to my mother's death.

Of course as soon as our government saw the news, they knew where she was. And how did they repay for her twenty years of outstanding service? They killed her — executed her to be more accurate. My mother had me leave the area where we lived immediately, because she knew they'd come for her. They weren't interested in me, though. I begged her to come with me, but she wouldn't. She told me she loved me, but was tired of running.

So I was here in a new land, without my family. I was alone. It didn't take me long to get a job and find a place to live. One night I was walking home and I heard some screaming. This guy was attacking a woman. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but the anger overwhelmed me and I pulled him off her, ordering her to leave. Once she had gone, the fun stared and I found my new calling. I found myself looking for these types of people more and more. It was through all of this that I found Aro's club.

At first, I hated Aro and all he stood for. Unlike all of the others, though, he had guards watching over him. The only way to get to him was to work for him. I wanted to kill him enough to put myself into his business. I was glad that I did. Not only did I find that all the women he had working there were there by their choice, but he, in his own way, was trying to keep them safe. I also found Sally there, and I knew that if he had helped her, he couldn't be all that bad. Sally was the pregnant girl for whom my mother risked her own life to bring with us to this country.

I also found I could channel my anger in Aro's club. There are some sick puppies out there that get off with women controlling them and beating them. I just happen to love doing both of those things, so it's a win-win situation. I have one main rule in my rooms, though: there is no touching me at all. In most cases, the client's hands are tied up before I even enter the room.

It was also through Aro that I met Bella. Now there is someone really special. I'm honored that she considers me a friend. The others, aside from Sally and Garrett, don't understand why I'm so close to her. It's hard not to love Bella, though; she just has something about her that draws you in. If you truly listen and spend time with her, you'll find that she never judges you or says things about others behind their backs. The girl is completely selfless, and will always help and have time for anyone who needs it.

I remember that first day she came to the club asking for a job. She and Felix walked past, and it was clear to me that she was a child — a young child. I walked closer to them, and heard Felix tell her to call for him if she needed him. His eyes were locked with mine the whole time. The fucker acted like I would hurt her. That made me mad ... I mean, the bastard knows me. I listened as she begged Aro for a job — any job. I was so close to walking in there and killing the fucker, and I would have if he had said yes. I wouldn't have given two shits if he was my boss or not. I was relieved to hear that he said no, but was worried when she ran out the door. Aro and Garrett followed her, and to say I was on edge until they came back, would be putting it lightly.

When Aro and Garrett returned, I demanded they tell me what happened. Aro briefly explained it to me, and I got even more pissed at hearing that she witnessed a woman being brutalized. In the end, Aro told me the whole story and introduced me to Sulpicia. I paid that pimp a little visit that night, too. It surprised me that Aro never questioned me when he found out the pimp and three of his men were found dead two weeks later. Ah ... that was a fun two weeks.

Bella often stopped by the club, and I was shocked that everyone took to this girl. I was surprised that I found myself enjoying my talks with her, and was even more shocked when I found out she was raising two young children on her own. I got to meet them when they came in to see the doc. They happened to be wonderful and loving, just like Bella. I loved children, but never saw myself having any back then. I really didn't think I'd make a very good mom, so I put all the love and nurturing I learned from my mom into Bella, Seth and Leah.

Bella was pretty open around us girls, but she still was scared. The only thing that pissed me off is that she would often jump or pull back if anyone came too close to her. I was so pissed; it was clear that someone had hurt her — badly. She was too afraid to tell me why, or who did it, but I knew one day I'd know. Through our talks later on, it was clear that it was her stepmother — the bitch who was clearly a sorry excuse for a mother —and her Uncle Harry — who, in my book, was a piece of rancid shit — who had hurt her.

The years passed, and she seemed to stay the shy, quiet, scared girl. I was glad that she never seemed to be afraid of me, though. Sometimes, I found myself following her home at night, just to make sure she was safe. This was the part of me that saw my little sister in her. I was unable to save my little sister and keep her safe, but I would never let Bella, Seth and Leah down.

It was one of my nights at the club when I found that she'd been attacked by a group of college boys, but saved by a professor from the college. It wasn't very hard to find those twits. I let those fuckers live, but they sure did lose a few inches of their favorite personal toys. I was able to torture them and make it clear to them that their stupid behaviors were to stop as of that minute. I fucking hated most college jocks, and these punks were typical drunk assholes.

I have to smile at the fact that our dear professor never picked up on the fact that the boys all left college within two weeks after Bella's attack. I found out through the grapevine that Bella started dating Professor Edward Masen, aka Anthony, who up until November was one of the club regulars. How the hell Sally, Maria, Irina, and Carmen have yet to work that out is beyond me. Before they started dating, when she was just working for him, you could see small changes in him. Much like Aro, Bella has the ability to change people for the better. The day Edward came in shouting and ready to kill Aro, was the day he won my respect ... not that I would ever tell him that. He fought for Bella, and anyone around could see the anger in him when he thought that Aro had known her true age.

I could see the fight that he had within himself, knowing that she was so much younger than he was, but I could also see the love he had for her was deep — a lot deeper than anyone else's. They're good for each other. I knew that he would look after her. The day the phone call came in to say that Harry had, once again, broken into her apartment, I lost it. The worst part was that he had hurt her and Seth. Right then was when I started planning the things I was going to do to him once I got my hands on him.

The next few days were hard to deal with because I was finally able to hear all of the things that Bella had gone through as a child. After hearing the things she told Edward and Aro, my plan was ramped up a little. I had gone to Aro that day and told him that Harry was mine to deal with. Now Aro, he knows that I only torture clients who want to be tortured, which is my specialty at the club. He also knows that I won't have sex with any of the guys in the club either. With the exception of my Garrett, no one is even allowed to touch me. Then again, Garrett is not a club-time thing; he's personal. Aro has never witnessed the things I've learned over the years, but he knows I can punish far worse than anyone else, so he gave me the go ahead. What Aro doesn't know about, is my ability to get information from a person. After today, though, he'll know what I can do, and just how well I can do it.

I take a deep breath before entering the room everyone is in. As I open the door, I see that Harry is pinned to the floor with Edward on top of him, hitting him again and again. I smile and make my way to them. Garrett steps in, pulling Edward by the arm and trying to stop him, but Edward shakes him off, hitting Garrett with his elbow. I bite back a growl, knowing that if I let it out, not only will everyone know how I feel about Garrett, but so will he, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Felix and Edward's big friend, Emmett, I think, pull at him this time. I step in front of Edward and slap him hard. He looks at me, slowly coming back to the here and now.

After making up some excuse about hitting him to bring him back, and being pissed because he was 'doing my job,' I started setting up the room.

I cuffed Harry's hands to a chain and had Garrett pull him up. I cut off all of his clothes and hosed the fucker down with freezing cold water before setting up my devices.

"Wake up, Harry. Wake up NOW!"

Harry lets out a groan before his eyes open slowly and then close again. I smile, watching him as he regains consciousness. He looks around the room, mainly over to where all the guys are, and then his eyes land on me. I know he likes what he sees because I look cute and friendly, but looks, in this case, are quite deceiving.

"Well, sweet thing, if you're going to be the one to torture me, I think I may enjoy it."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Oh, sweetie, I'll be the only one who truly enjoys this." At that, I turn on the device I had attached to him and an electric current zaps through his body.

"This has ten settings, with ten being the highest. Each time I turn it on, the current will travel throughout your entire body, through the probes I attached to your skin in several places. I'm in no hurry, and that last shock was only level one."

Harry's eyes roll back, and he looks at me as he tries to grin. "Is that the best you can do — pet?"

I shake my head at him. "You're not going to belittle me into doing this your way, sweetie. Nothing you say will change what's going to happen. Even if you get me pissed off, I won't speed up or act out in anger. You see ... I've done this loads of times before, and I know that's where people normally fuck up. They allow their emotions to rule them, and they end up hurting the person too fast. But you see, that would knock you out cold and I want you to be awake for everything that I do to you." I pick up a needle and walk over to him. "This is where this comes in. It's a stimulant, and just enough to keep your heart pumping and your blood flowing. Both of those things combined will help keep you alert. Mainlining the stimulant instead of taking it orally helps keep you extra alert. Don't worry, I'll enjoy watching your reaction to this medication. It's quite shocking on its own," I cackle out. I push the needle into the artery in his neck and watch as his eyes go wide and his body reacts to the new substance. "Now the fun can begin," I say with a slap across his face.

I've been here a few hours, doing different things to Harry. I have attached fish hooks to his foreskin, and then added a chain and weights to them. I increase the weights every fifteen minutes. I've removed all of his fingernails and toenails with pliers, and I've made small cuts in his arms and legs. I rubbed salt into each of the wounds and watched as he screamed that it was burning. I've also continued the electric shocks, sending the current through his body for ten seconds at a time every twenty minutes. I increase the level every third turn, so we are now on level five.

Edward and Emmett were the first to leave the room, and now I've just lost Aro and Felix. It surprises me that Garrett has chosen to stay in the room, more so because of what I'm going to do next to Harry.

"Ah! I think we need to add another weight here, Harry."

Harry shakes his head as best he can. "No, please, no!" he begs.

I add the weight anyway and smack his face before moving to get the pot of water. "Garrett, can you help me? I need his feet inside this."

Garrett gives me a nod before walking over to Harry, holding up his legs so that I can place the pot of water under them. Slowly, he lowers Harry's feet into the water. I bend down to turn the knob of the heating element under the pot to high, and I hear Garrett chuckle as he walks away from me and Harry.

As another hour passes by, and with the added weights, electrocution, and the heating water, Harry is now in what I would classify as the beginnings of my true torturing capabilities.

Ten days have passed, and for Harry, each day has been progressively worse for him. Today is my last day with him, so I'm starting to wrap things up. I have extracted all of his teeth, broken his toes and fingers, and broken his right arm and wrist, which I reset for him and even casted it. Just before he is taken to the police, I castrate him and sew the skin shut with disposable stitching. I really love doing this to rapists. In my opinion, no man who rapes a woman should be allowed to have a cock that is useable.

It pleases me that Garrett still looks at me the same as he always has. Aro and Felix look a little more scared of me then they ever did before, but at least they know I can deal with the scum. I'm glad that Harry has passed on all the information that Aro was looking for. The only thing that pisses me off is his lack of knowledge about where Sue is hiding.

Harry is a different man now; you can see it his face and the way he holds himself. Even with that, I still know a few people in the jail that Harry will be sent to. They owe me, so I know Harry will be getting some 'Jane kind of love.' Actually, Harry will now be on the receiving end of a few hard cocks, shoved in places he will not really enjoy.

Aro and Felix take Harry to the police station as Garrett and I clean up the warehouse. Once we're done, Garrett takes me to his house and allows me to wash up. "Janey, I made dinner for us."

I smile, coming out of the bathroom wearing the soft black bathrobe that smells like Garrett. Janey is Garrett's pet name for me, but he only uses it when it's just us. I sit in the chair across from him, eating the food but not saying anything.

"Come on, Janey, out with it!" I look at him with a raised brow and he rolls his eyes. "I want to know what's going on in that mind of yours. You cancelled our night together twice before we caught Harry. So, tell me, what's up?"

I sigh, putting down my fork. "Are you afraid of me? You saw me brutalize someone, and you saw how much I enjoyed it, so if ..." I stop, unable to give him a way out. I look at him as he chuckles.

"First of all, Jane, Harry was — is — not a person. I'm pretty sure he's not human. What he did to Bella, Seth, Leah and all those others ..." Garrett closes his eyes, shaking his head. "I know what she means to you, what they all mean to you ..." He stops, taking a deep, calming breath. "You know what? I'm just going to come out and say this. You are fucking beautiful, and I love every part of you. I even love that part of you that is able to deliver much needed justice to the yuck-balls of this earth. No, you didn't scare me. As a matter of fact, it kind of turned me on to see you with so much control. Nothing you can do will change how I feel about you. I know you need time and the whole 'I love you' thing scares you, but I know how you feel about me without you saying anything. You're stuck with me, Janey, and one day I will be marrying you. Even if I need to ask you every day for the next sixty years, I will get you to say yes."

I wipe away the tear that falls from his eye, move into Garrett's open arms, and kiss him. It's no time before our simple kiss turns heated. I've never given any man control of me, but Garrett is the exception. Taking his hands in mine, I put them to my sides and look him in the eyes. "Touch me. I'm yours to do with as you please. This is about both of us. Show me with your hands and mouth what your words are saying," I whisper.

Garrett picks me up and carries me to his bed. Placing me in the center, he slowly removes the robe from my body. I watch as he sheds his own clothing while never breaking eye contact with me. Crawling up the bed, he places light kisses along my skin. With a flick of his tongue, I feel the anxiety I've been harboring leave my body. I've never given this side of myself to anyone, and the fact that I am giving this to Garrett without worry makes me realize that I do love him. Giving him this is big for me, and I know he needs to hear it from me first.

Pulling him to me, I flip us to our sides. Looking into his eyes, I can see the love and emotion in them. "You need to know — you're the only man ..."

My words are cut short by his mouth on mine. "I already know, Janey," he says against my lips, looking in my eyes. "I promise to make this as special for you as you make me feel. You have no idea how much this means to me. By giving this to me, you're telling me without words what our future is."

The way that he lavishes my body with his hands and mouth leaves me panting for more. I have never felt this kind of pleasure before. I have never allowed myself to lose control, and with Garrett I have the freedom to feel loved.

As he enters me, our eyes are locked, and without words, he tells me over and over again just how much he really loves me. As we climax, we moan each other's names with our fingers threaded together.

**~EHCV~**

I hold in my anger as best I can. Garrett just called to say that Sue turned up at the ball. He went on to say that Paul, the fucker from the club, kidnapped Bella. Fortunately, they were able to stop him from getting away with her. Before hanging up he lets me know that they're en route to the warehouse with Paul. I got up immediately and headed out the door to get there right away. As I arrive, I see that Aro is here, too.

Without much thought, I look straight at Aro. "He's mine, and he's definitely meeting the angel of death. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it. Once I have the information from him that you want, that fucker is checking out — indefinitely."

I watch Aro gulp and nod his head.

I head into the room where I assume Paul is being held. As soon as Paul sees me, the pussy starts to cry. "Please, don't hurt me. I swear I'll leave her alone. She's just so sweet and pure; you can't fault me for wanting a taste of her."

I hold back my growl and start where he least expects me to start. "Tell me everything you know about Sue!"

He looks at me in slight shock and nods his head. "I don't — I don't know much."

"Tell me all of it, starting at the beginning, and don't bother leaving anything out. You know I can make you talk, so don't waste my time or what's left of yours!"

He visibly shudders without making a sound.

"NOW!" I sneer evilly at him, giving him my most intimidating glare.

"Sue — she showed up at my grandfather's house one day. She said she was lost and needed to use the phone. She looked really hot, so I let her in. She used the phone, and I gave her a drink. We talked for a while, and I was trying to be good because my grandfather was in the other room. She asked me to show her around the house, so I did. She said she wanted to see my bedroom, and once we got there, she did this fuck-hot striptease.

"After that, she told me that someone said I was the best fuck of their life, and she wanted to try me out for herself. I really thought she was sexy, and tried to do the whole sweet thing with her, but she said she wanted to be fucked as hard as I could. So I did. It was so fucking good.

"After the fifth time, she told me she'd never had more than one guy, and really wanted to try it. I smiled at her and told her that I could make it happen. I called two of my friends, and we all had her. Fuck, it was the best I've ever had! Well, in a long time, anyway.

"After that, she told us she had a slave that was bad and she wanted to sell her. She told me that she wanted her to be fucked and fucked some more. She wanted us to record it, and she wanted more of my friends involved. I was intrigued, and as soon as she showed me the picture of Isabella, I said 'yes' right away. Then we talked about money. I didn't want her to give Isabella to anyone but me, so I got my grandfather to give me the money I needed. I told Sue that if I got to pop Isabella's cherry, then she would get more money, but if it was already gone — then the payment amount would be dropped. No sense in paying a good price for used goods.

"Sue said that she was sure that her tight little ass was untouched, but unsure if the professor had fucked her twat or not. Over the next couple of weeks, she sent me pictures of Isabella and the professor out and about. The more I saw of them, the more I wanted to fuck her. Sue also asked that I refrain from having sex until I got Isabella; she said that it would make it that much better. She got me a job at the ball, and helped me with my disguise. Sue told me that I would get Isabella soon, but that I had to follow her plan. I didn't want to wait, and when I saw her and the old hag going to the bathroom, I took my chance."

I shake my head at Paul in disgust. When I glance at Aro, he nods, signaling to me that he's heard enough.

**~EHCV~**

It's been two weeks that I've enjoyed torturing Paul, and I'm about done with him. Right now, he's digging his own grave. I even made him make his own coffin. We're in the middle of the forest outside of Forks. It took two days of walking to get here, so I know that no one will find him.

"Please, Jane, please just kill me!" Paul babbles out.

I roll my eyes. "I told you that I will not kill you, Paul. You do, however, need to get a move on; you have another three feet to go."

I listen as Paul babbles away while Garrett chuckles. I look over, and he's standing against a tree, looking at me with a smirk on his face. He gives me a wink and chuckles more when I blush. Sometimes he is such a prick; he knows how to soften me with one sweet smirk.

While looking at Garrett, I think over the past few weeks. We've moved in together, and I even said the big 'I LOVE YOU' to him. I asked him not to say it back, though, because I've just gotten accustomed to hearing it from Seth, Leah and Bella. I'm not ready to hear it from him. I'm glad that he just nodded and gave me a kiss on the head. The only person that really knows the whole story about us is Bella. Bella is the one that helped me decide to accept the invitation from Garrett to move in. She's also the one who made me realize that I love Garrett. I'm thankful for all her help, and I know that Garrett is, too.

It takes a few hours, but I'm relieved when Paul is finally done. I just want this over with. Spending time with this putrid puke is starting to get on my nerves. "Get in the coffin, Paul."

He looks at me with snot and tears running down his face, but he gets in the coffin. I close the lid and Garrett helps me nail it shut. We both jump out of the grave and start to fill it up. We can still hear Paul wailing for us to just kill him first.

"Janey, he is a sick fuck. You already found out about him raping and killing young girls. You know that the one girl was his niece. I think if all of the families of his victims knew of this justice, they'd be glad. I know I'm glad that he's no longer in this world to cause trouble. He isn't sitting in prison getting his meals cooked for him, and he won't be able to get back out and start torturing young girls again a few years down the line. This is the right choice, and I don't think less of you for burying this fucker alive."

I look at him and try to give him a smile. "Yeah, but I don't think this will sit well with the big guy upstairs."

Garrett leans toward me and kisses my head. "I want to be anywhere you are, Janey, and if that's heaven or hell, it doesn't matter, as long as you're there. If it's the fires of hell, it will feel like heaven to me, because I will be where I belong — right beside you."

Nothing else is said as we pack up and get ready to go. Heading back to the car takes us longer than it normally would, because I just want to be close to Garrett in this quiet, secluded serenity. As soon as we get to the hotel outside of Forks, we share a shower. Garrett shows me that he has no need to say his words of love to me; he is able to show me more than any words could tell me, anyway.

**~EHCV~**

I'm on protection detail, watching over Bella. The only other place I would be is watching the kiddos, but Lucy has them covered well. Today we're going to some rich bitch's house where Bella is painting a mural. As soon as we enter, the rich bitch tells us she's leaving for the day and exits the house. The cook, or maid — whatever she is — hands each of us a glass of lemonade. I glare at her, but I see Miss Esme give me a look that makes me want to be something I've never been: prim and proper. God, if there's a woman that gets under my skin, it's her. Miss Esme is so motherly that I've found myself wondering what I would have turned out like if she had been my mother. I take the drink and down it. It tastes slightly off, but I've never really cared for lemonade, anyway.

"Mo — Jane — that's Sue!"

I hear Bella and look up, but when I see her, her face is blurry and the empty glass in my hand falls to the floor with a loud crash. I glare at the floor, and then to Sue, just to see her smug smile as she waves at me while I feel my body fall to the floor. I see spots and can no longer focus on Bella's face, but I hear someone say, 'hello, pet.' I realize that I was drugged, and I can't move my body from the floor. Before everything fades to black, I hear Bella begging someone to not hurt us.

I feel someone touch my face, and I look around to see Garrett looking at me worriedly. I sit up and see Felix and Edward with Miss Esme. With Garrett's help, I stand up.

"She has Bella. Aro's on his way now," Garrett explains.

I look at him as the rage I feel inside of me goes into overdrive. "Fucking hell! That bitch is dead fucking meat when I get my hands on her! If she hurts one hair on Bella's head, I will end that bitch immediately." I can't stop myself from storming out of the house. I know Garrett knows that I need to do what I need to do. I switch on the tracking device, and I floor the car in the direction of where Bella's light is now blinking.

It takes a little time, but I pull up outside a bank. I know this is where Edward and Bella have their accounts. I head in and see that Sue has a gun on Bella. I scan the bank, letting out a sigh as I see there are far too many innocent people here. With children present, I will do all I can to keep things calm. There is no way I want them to be involved in, or even see, a shootout.

I move myself so that I'm against the wall. Bella's eyes meet mine, and she glances to the cop that she knows. He leaves after speaking to Bella, and I can see the odd look he suddenly has. As his eyes catch mine, I mouth to him that it's Sue and that she has a gun. He nods his head and continues to leave so he doesn't draw any attention.

I have to watch and listen as Sue spews her poison at Bella, but I'm pleased that Bella holds her ground. I can see in Sue's face that whatever she's saying to Bella isn't working the way she wants it to.

I leap forward when Bella falls to the ground exposing Sue's gun. I look around, and see people taking cover and Sue starts to panic. As I scan the room, I see the cops that need to get into the room but can't without Sue seeing them. Since I have no choice, I step forward into Sue's line of vision.

Sue's eyes meet mine and she smirks. "Oh, lookie there ... the troll is here. Stay back, little troll, or I'll give her a little extra iron in her diet."

I take a step back, but keep my eyes locked with Sue's.

Finally, Sue looks at Bella. "You better get my money right now and shut the fuck up! Damn it, why did I forget to bring a gag? Now I'll have to listen to your insufferable whining all day." I watch as she walks Bella to the briefcase and makes Bella pick it up.

Sue looks back at me. "So tell me, troll, did the queen troll wake you up, or was that little Eddie-boy?"

I smirk at Sue. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy playing with you," I say. Sue's face blanches for a minute, and it makes me grin at her widely.

"Ha! I'm not going to get caught, you stupid troll!"

I step forward, unafraid. "Oh, but you are," I say, pulling out my own gun. I've never been so happy that Garrett talked me into taking those classes years ago, because now I can legally carry a concealed weapon.

Sue shakes a little before shouting at me. "Drop it, troll, or I'll shoot her!"

I chuckle to myself because I love this game. I just need to make her believe that I'm crazier than she is. Right now, she's betting that I don't want anything to happen to Bella, and I don't, but she doesn't need to know that. I just need to get that thought out of her head, so I smirk and chuckle. "Go ahead. I can find another friend."

Sue looks at me, obviously confused. "I'm going to give you to the count of five." Her voice has the 'I'm about to crap my pants' sound to it now.

I can't help the laugh that escapes me. She is so stupid! I mean, anyone who's going to kill someone, just kills them. They certainly don't give them to the count of five — that's what mom's and dad's do when they're disciplining their children. "I'm not going to count. The second you say one, I'll pull this trigger, and before you can even say two, you'll have a bullet in your brain," I say with a big, toothy grin.

My eyes move to Bella's to give her the cue. Bella stabs Sue and elbows her as I reach for Bella. I pull her to me and push her to the ground, covering her as much as I can. I'm so glad that I have the few inches of height on her.

"Drop your weapon and get your hands in the air!" I hear the cop shout out.

"I said — drop your weapon!" I press Bella's head to me and whisper to her. "Shh ... Bella, it's almost over." I feel her shaking and sobbing in my arms. I close my eyes, trying to rein in the anger, knowing that it won't do any good right now. I will have my time with Sue — soon.

Sue is led away and Bella begins retching. I pull the closest trash can to us, keeping myself wrapped around her.

"Sorry, I'm sick. They said it goes away after about the twelfth week. Lil' Bean doesn't mean to make me puke so much."

I look at Bella and stroke my fingers across her cheek. "You're pregnant?"

Bella looks at me, nodding her head. I look at Sue, who's being led away by the police.

I close my eyes, feeling the anger as it consumes me. I know that I'm going to have to get out of here soon before I lose it. Thankfully, I hear Edward's voice as he comes running in. I watch as he looks at Bella and then at me, before looking back at Bella. You can clearly see the love he has for her.

"She's just been sick again. I think you need to take her to see Carlisle. Her lip is busted open, but all-in-all, I think she's okay."

He nods his head at me before bending down to Bella, looking her right in the eye. "Come on, baby. The police have Sue in custody. You're safe now. The nightmare is finally over, my love."

Bella nods her head before she turns to me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much." I hold back my own sob, rubbing her head as I nod.

"I told you no one would ever hurt my friends and get away with it. Go get checked out to make sure you and your Lil' Bean are both okay."

Bella wraps her arms around Edward, and he looks right at me with tears in his eye. "Thank you."

I muster up everything I have and give him a smile back. "I know how you can pay me back. I'm sure I'll be in need of Emmett's help soon, so I'll give you a call when I need bail and a lawyer." He looks at me with a puzzled look, but I jump up quickly and walk away.

I smile when I see Garrett holding my car door open. He doesn't say anything, just drives straight to our private gym. He knows what I need without me even asking for it.

It takes three and a half hours of non-stop punching and kicking the bag to get some of my anger out. Garrett finally pulls me away and pushes me against the wall.

"So, little girl, do you still feel angry?"

"Yes," I growl at him.

Before I know it, we are both consuming each other with all the passion we have. Hands, tongues, mouths, teeth, fingers, and bodies are fighting together in a dance of dominance and love. I manage to take full control, knowing it's what Garrett needs. I can read him like a book, and I know he needs his Mistress to take the reins.

I point to the floor and he drops to his knees. I run my fingers through his hair and, making a fist, I yank enough to make him look at me. "Who is it that you give yourself to?"

"Only you," he responds, knowing that anytime I ask a direct question, I want an answer.

"That's good, because we don't have much time, but I need your mouth." With that I pull his face into my pussy. It isn't long before he is on his back and I am riding his face. He loves eating me so much that he groans when I pull away. "Did I say that you could have any say in these actions tonight?"

"No, you didn't. Please forgive my manners, ma'am," he says quietly.

"Well, I guess your manners can be lacking sometimes, but I will not allow you to come for a while because of it. I was going to gift you with my sweet pussy riding that big cock, but now I think I will lay back and relax while you do all the work."

I move over and take the leather cock ring from the drawer and put it on his cock and balls so that it's very snug. I know he won't be able to obtain a climax until I remove it.

"Get on your knees. You can start by fucking my tight pussy while I'm lying back on the table. You're not allowed to stop until I say so. If you do, you will regret it."

He fucks me just like he knows I like, and after he sends me into my second orgasm, I tell him to stop. I can almost see the relief in his eyes; he wants so badly to bust his nut. I know that I want him to give me his pleasure, but I want him to truly earn it, so I move to my knees and tell him he owes me at least one more orgasm before he will get one.

His thick cock feels amazing as he pounds into me the way I demand. I find myself saying my ABC's and then saying them backwards to hold off my pending climax. I finally feel as if I may explode, but I want to be the one fucking his cock when I come this time.

"Stop," I say, and his body halts immediately. I can hear his panting, and I'm even more turned on, if that's possible. I move and turn to him. I can read the longing in his face, and I know that once I remove the strap, he will spill his seed. I know that even if I wait ten minutes, he will still not be able to stop the automatic response of his climax.

I get up, walk to the chair, and point at it. "Sit, now!" Before I know it, Garrett is sitting in the chair and looking down at his knees. "You did so well my special one; you will now be rewarded."

I climb on his lap and lift his chin. I place a kiss on his lips and sink myself onto his erection. I know he is raring to go, and as soon as I feel myself falling, I pull the clasp on the strap and he screams out his climax while his entire body shakes with our combined pleasure.

**~EHCV~**

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Esme and I are in the room at the courthouse alone with Sue. Sue has just told us the sick and twisted reason she did what she did. She also just told Bella that she hopes she loses her baby. I must say, I was surprised when Miss Esme put on a glove and hit Sue right in the face. I understand why Bella needed this, but I hate the bullshit that piece of shit woman said to her. Bella needed and wanted the closure for all the stuff that Sue did to her and to others.

I smile, leaning forward to whisper to Sue. "Now, now, Sue … I hear you don't like your current accommodations. Well, don't worry, I'll have a new room for you soon, I promise. I'll be seeing you real soon, Sue. Real soon."

As Bella and Edward make wedding plans, I make plans to give Sue her dessert.

**~EHCV~**

I watch Bella and Edward dance the night away at their wedding. I needed and wanted to see this — to see Bella happy before I left to spend some time with Sue. I give the kids and Bella a quick hug goodbye, and leave a stunned Edward behind.

"So everything's all set for tomorrow then?"

I look at Garrett, noticing his worry. "Yes, everything is all set. I need you to go over some more blueprints of the outside of the jail; try digging deeper."

Garrett lets out a small sigh. "Janey, you sure you don't want to wait until we have everything on the jail first? I mean …"

I kiss him to cut off his worried words. "Garrett, I will be fine, don't worry. Sue has had too much time already, and I know she had help. There are a few names that come to my mind, but I need to be 100% sure before I act." I shake my head as he starts to open his mouth. "Bella got her happy ending, my love, and I'm going to make sure she gets to keep it. Just for once, I want to know about a happy ending happening outside of a fairy tale. And out of all the people we know, Bella is at the top of the list of people who deserve it."

Garrett looks into my eyes and nods his head. We spend the rest of the night making love. Making love is consuming, and it's putting me out there, making me vulnerable to everything that frightens me, but I know that not only does Garrett need this, but I do, too.

**~EHCV~**

I'm dressed as a school girl — well, a dirty school girl — and standing on a corner that is well-known for prostitution. I smile as the car I'm waiting for comes up. I just happen to know that the person in the car is the son of the Secretary of State, and that he likes to be called Daddy. It took a little while to find where he normally comes to find his girls. I sort of feel bad that I'm about to use this fucker. I shake my head at the thought, though, because if he went to Aro, he could have the type of sex he's looking for without feeling ashamed. I mean, there's nothing to really worry about, and all the girls he picks up are, of course, young but are eighteen plus.

His car pulls up beside me, so I bend down to play my part. I watch him give me a shy smile, and again feel guilty because I also know that due to a tip of a 'concerned citizen,' the area is being watched by the police. I get into the car and he hands me the money just as the police surround us.

"Step out of the car!" The guy looks at me and gives me a half-hearted smile before whispering a quiet 'sorry' as he gets out.

I step out after him. "What's your name, miss?"

I smile at Officer Hanson because he knows my name, but knows not to speak it. "I am whoever you want me to be, sugar." I'm immediately pushed forward and handcuffed.

Now starts part two of my plan: withholding my name. I need to piss them off enough to get them to arrest me. It doesn't take very long until I'm in a cell. I sing songs at the top of my lungs, and when I get up to walk around, I notice that there is a nice long list of things I have the right to ask for.

"Hey, sugar, I want a glass of water. Can you make hot water? Well, if you can, put a tea bag in it along with milk and sugar. That would be really good. As for the bread, can you toast it? I like grape jelly, too, if it isn't too much to ask for." I wait for them to reply and chuckle when a sharp 'no' rings though the cell. "But this list says I have the right to ask for it." I look at the door to see Hanson coming through, and he looks at me.

"Yeah, and now you've asked. It says nothing about us giving it to you, does it?"

I shake my head and flip him the bird. "This is the worst place I've ever stayed in."

Hanson shakes his head at me and hides his smirk. "Well, Mr. Barry, your father has posted bail. He must really like you. I tried hard to get you out, but due to you having no name, well …" I look at him and frown. I hate that I now have this guilty feeling about using him, but he knows the plan, and I know this is worth it.

**~EHCV~**

I'm at the courthouse, and as I wait for my turn, I see Garrett. He gives me a wink to say that everything is going as planned. I enter the room and look at the judge. As he looks at me, I keep my eyes locked with his. I know he knows who I am. Last week, I paid him a little visit each day. Of all the judges my case could have gone to, I needed to make sure he had mine.

"Name?" I look back at him with a smile, but say nothing. "Stephanie, we need a last name," he says, looking directly at me. Stephanie is a name that I threw out, knowing it is untraceable.

"Fine. How do you plead?" he asks with annoyance in his voice.

I look down before I answer. "Not guilty, Mr. Judge." I don't listen to anything else. "You are going to be remanded to custody until your court hearing, which I will book for three weeks' time." I'm pulled from the courtroom and into a van with a small smile on my face.

The journey to the jail is long and boring. Even playing around with the guards and Hanson soon becomes boring. I'm led to the warden's office when I arrive, and get pushed inside.

"Long time no see, Jane." I smile. "It's Stephanie, Ava." Ava smiles at me, nodding her head. Ava is an old friend, whom I've known for years and she is also the warden. "You know, you could have just asked me for access. I would've allowed you in here, maybe even given you a job."

I shake my head. "Nope, that would have left a trail and, well, you know this way every base is covered. You won't get into trouble, and this way is more fun." She sighs and nods her head in understanding.

"Yeah, you're right. Your plan is in place, and the night guard will be occupied at ten. Here are copies of the keys for you. You have one hour to get out of your cell and down to where you're going."

I nod my head at her and smile. "That's all the time I'll need."

Ava re-cuffs me and calls in the guards so they can walk me to my cell. They push me in, and I look around to see that Sue isn't here. I smile as I jump on the bed that is clearly hers, and I settle in to wait for her.

A few hours pass before I hear the cell door open.

"Oh, great, a roommate." The disgust is clearly evident in her voice. "So this is how our time together will go. I don't give a shit about who you are, where you're from, or what you did. You will address me as ma'am, and I will call you 'pet' for now. I'll come up with a better name for you later. You will do what I say, when I say it. I am the queen bee within these walls, and I will make your life a living hell if you don't do as you are told. That's my bed. You're in the top one, but that's mine, too. You can sleep on the floor like all good pets do." I hear her walking toward me, and I can't help but to smile.

"Great, another fucking, stupid girl! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ENGLISH? SAY. YES, MA'AM. IF YOU DO." I say nothing and bite my lip to hold back my chuckle. Again Sue walks forward, but this time she lifts her leg and kicks me. "Get out of my bed, pet!" I turn around and move from the bed.

"Hello, Sue, did you miss me?" Sue looks at me with wide eyes and her mouth is gaping like a fish out of water.

"I wouldn't worry about what bed is yours. You're not going to need it anytime soon." Sue walks backwards to the door and runs out.

Sue left an hour ago, and when the bell rings for dinner, I make my way there and talk to the girls that are on my floor. Most are quiet and nice, and I can tell that some of them really shouldn't be here. There are some that are in the right place, though. The ones that are truly sick, I stay away from; I don't need to add any extra people to my list. Sue is my top priority right now.

After eating and watching some TV, I head back to my cell. I look around to see that Sue still isn't here. I leave the cell door open and wait for her. It's a little bit later when I hear Sue's crying voice come toward our cell. I get into character, knowing she's going to try to make a big deal about who I really am.

"Please, she said she's going to hurt me!" Sue screams out as the guards walk her through the door. I look to the ground, playing the scared little girl; I even start to shake a little. I hear the guard bark out a laugh.

"This little thing is going to hurt you, for real? I mean, jeez! She's half your size, Sue." The guard sighs at the sight of a terrified Sue. "Hello, Stephanie. Sue told me that you said you were going to hurt her. Is that true?" I don't look up; all I do is shrug my shoulders. "Did you say that or not?" I glance up, trembling even more. "Hmm, I don't know, ma'am." I look at Sue and then quickly to the floor. The guard lets out a huff.

"Stop with the whining. You have a roommate, deal with it. Leave the girl alone, Sue. If I find out that you've been giving her a hard time, you'll be sorry." The guard leaves, and I look up at Sue with a smirk.

Sue stays far away from me the rest of the evening. As night falls, I wait until she's asleep for hours before I open the cell door and wake her up.

"Sue, it is time to get up!" She looks at me with wide eyes. I pull at her arm. "Let's go," I say, letting the annoyance in my voice show. I stick the ball gag in her mouth that Ava made sure was under my cot, and drag her down to the basement. There are all kinds of old tunnels here under the jail, and we enter one. I push her down into the hole in the dirt floor that has already been started for her. It was currently about three feet square and four feet deep.

"Let's begin." I throw a spade at her. "Start digging it deeper, bitch. Fill the bucket, and I'll give you another one." She looks up at me like she doesn't understand. I shake my head at her and I squat down, slapping her hard across the face. "Do not question my orders, just do what I say!" Sue picks up the spade and begins to dig.

"While you're doing that, we should go over the ground rules. One: only speak when I ask you a direct question. Two: no crying, babbling, or whining of any kind. Three: you will be fed three times per day. Four: you do what I say, when I say it, no matter what. Five: don't look me in the face. Your eyes should be trained on the floor at all times unless otherwise told. Do you understand?" Sue doesn't say anything, and I smile. It makes me laugh to watch her dig the hole quickly as she listens to the rules.

"Good girl. You can answer me." Sue nods her head and I lean forward to slap her hard. "Did your head rattle? I said that you can answer me. Do you understand?" Sue looks at me and then to the ground before yelling 'yes' at me. I slap her again.

"Watch your tone. Now, let's try this one last time. Do you understand?" Sue closes her eyes and then opens them, looking at the ground "Yes, ma'am, I understand." I smile. "That is so much better. Keep digging."

A few hours later, she has it dug down at least another three feet. Sue looks at me and then around the hole that she has dug. I roll my eyes and push down with the spade I had just taken from her. "Well, Sue, I need to go, so you just stay right here. I'll be back later with breakfast." I move away to get the metal cover, bringing it back to cover her with it. "Okay, this has some holes in it so you can get some air." Sue sinks to the floor as I cover the top of the hole. The steel covers is enough so Sue will not be able to move it, but it's light enough for me to move it back and forth.

I head back up to my cell, getting there a little after five. I close my eyes and sleep, knowing that I only get an hour or two tops before we are woken up and they find Sue missing.

The morning comes and goes with so much chaos. The guards come in and out, looking for the vile bitch. Of course most of the girls start to hum out stripping tunes as they pass the room. I have to make a quick escape when Matt turns up. Thankfully, he doesn't see me, and Ava manages to get me out of speaking to him directly. As night falls, I make my way back to my new best friend.

"Hello, love. Did you miss me?" I look down to see her curled up in a ball. "Out you come," I say as I throw her the rope ladder. She climbs up, and once out, she is weak and very stupid as she leans into me, giving me more control to place her where I want her. I get to work removing her hair, making her as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside. I find it funny that she cries, thinking that will make me stop. I apply cream and other stuff, knowing that I will only have to do this a few more time before the majority of her hair stops growing in all together.

I remove her nails as well, and I hose her down with cold water. Making small cuts in her arms and legs makes me smile, knowing that I'm hurting her the way she has hurt others who never deserved her wrath. I make her get back in the hole, and throw a bottle of water and some old moldy bread to her.

"Eat up, cunt. I'll be back in a few hours." I close up the hole again and make my way back to the cell, just as the lights are coming back on for the day.

The days pass by in the same manner, and I know Edward and Bella are home now. They've been told about Sue being missing for the past nine days. I know that I need to talk to her about who was working with her again. I need her to talk, and with that thought, I make my way to her.

"Well, you should be glad to know that today you get to come out of your hole for a bit," I tell her with a sweet smile. I had taken to going in the hole to deal with her in the small area because it made her more nervous. Sue grips at the rope ladder and I pull her up. She looks at me again, and the fear in her eyes makes me happy.

"Do you have something to say, Sue? Speak if you do." Sue gulps, making me chuckle.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you. Nothing!" I shake my head at her. I don't understand how she can be so stupid.

"You hurt my friends. I think of Bella as a sister, and you hurt both her and Edward. Should I even mention their kids? I care for all of them."

Sue rolls her eyes at me like I'm talking crazy. "She's not worth it, and it's not just me that feels that way. I know people who work with her and know her; they see that she should take whatever is thrown at her because she is weak and undeserving." I look at her as she speaks with confidence.

"Really, Sue? I can't image that anyone who works with Bella would think that."

Sue laughs as if I've told a joke "Well, Katie does, and Gina too." I hold back my anger because I need her to keep talking.

"Really? Katie thinks this?" Sue nods her head and her eyes roll. I know her eye roll has to do more with my questions than her being rude.

"Yeah, I told her to apply for a job, so she did, and said everything I wanted her to. I showed her a picture of Edward, and I knew as soon as she saw him and she knew how much money he had, she would do whatever I asked of her. But no, he already had a thing for little miss goody-two-shoes. Anyway, Katie introduced me to Gina, and she became my favorite person. She told me all about the college stuff, and that was how I met Paul. He was a fucking good lay, and I knew he would hurt whatever her name is. If he would have just waited like I told him to, he would've had her and I wouldn't be here." I hold back my anger as I clench my fists.

"Well, Sue, it looks like I'll be cutting this short tonight."

I pull Sue along with me, making sure she trips now and then. I hide as the guard comes around the corner and finds her. Ava allowed me to make the phone calls that were needed, and the judge heard my case with the new evidence that I was ready to admit to. I said that the Secretary of State's son and I were dating. I said we were role playing. It was far-fetched, but it worked and that was all that mattered.

I gave the guy Aro's number, and told him to keep his business there from now on, where he was safe from being caught. He nodded his head at me before leaving, and I made my way to Midnight Sun.

I open the door to see Katie right away, and she grins at me. I smile sweetly at her, knowing that she's as stupid as Sue is. "Is Edward Masen here?" I ask as sweet as pie. She sneers at me, looking me up and down.

"He's busy. What can I help you with?" I blink at her before looking over to the kitchen to see Taylor.

"Hey, lover boy, where's Eddy boy?" Taylor looks at me with a half-smile. "He's in the office. Want me to get him for you?"

I shake my head and pull on Katie's arm, brining her with me. "Nope. I'll just take this in his office. Be a good man and watch the door." Taylor frowns and nods his head, but he doesn't stop me. I know that he and Sally have been seeing each other. She's the one person who knows about my work and what my mother did. She also knows the types of people I work with. I'm sure she will fill Taylor in about her past one day.

I open the door, seeing some other guy there, and I tell him to get out. After he looks from Edward to me, he quickly leaves. Filling Edward in about Katie and Gina was harder than I thought it would be. It was painful to see the hurt in his eyes, knowing that yet another woman that he brought into his life had tried to hurt him and his family. I know that he never trusted either of the girls, but it was the thought of Katie being his employee, and putting her so close to his wife, that must have hurt the most.

I spent two days with Katie before sending her on her way to the police. I knew that she would go down for her involvement with Sue. I also set it up with Ava that somehow Katie would serve her jail time with Sue. Then I left to go to see Gina, and that was a lot more fun. I won't get into everything I did to her, but she's still alive and is now working for a friend of Aro's. I thought she should have a taste of what slavery is really like, seeing as how she was all too willing to sell people. Not that this person has any slaves apart from Gina, though. I do, however, know just how much of a fetish he has for liking to fuck girls brutally, and he has only ever done those things consensually, so I'm proud to offer up his newest piece of meat. It wasn't long before she was begging me to let her be brutalized by the man she is with now. She went into his arms willingly after I removed her ability to ever speak another word from her big fucking mouth.

Time passed by, and I began working at the college. It was so much fun. I loved it, but it only took me two full days to understand Edward's point of view about women. Never in my life have I seen so many horny women in one place than the ones he works with. And, don't even get me started on the students. I fully understand why he went to Aro's. I thought that I would be nice and deal with those cats in heat for him. I found a new way to channel my anger, and that's always a good thing for me. Some women need more telling than others, but they all got the message within a month of classes starting.

I was pleased when Edward came to me, asking for help with Mike Newton. He even bought me a new knife to say thanks. Now, I know I wind Edward up a lot and call him a pussy, but he really does know people. He's always going to be around, and like or not, he knows me.

Bella gave birth to Remy, and life became a routine for everyone. I arranged a new way into the jail, which was another good thing for me. The drain that runs from under the jail is my new way in, and is almost six miles in length. Ava leaves the grate unlocked on the nights that I'm due to arrive. She said that she's willing to take the risk for me. I still have a key for Sue's cell, too. Katie's job is to drag Sue to the hole the day I arrive. She makes it so that I'm able to move her quietly and quickly. It took two years before Sue's hair stopped growing, and she aged horribly. I was happy to see that the girls in the jail made her life hell when I wasn't there.

I would have been sad for her, but she never lost the hate she had for others. Some people just never learn.

As time went on, Bella and Edward asked me to be AJ's godmother. That was the first time I've ever cried in front of them, not that I cry much, anyway. I was glad that no one said anything about it, because I would hate to have to nut punch someone. Then came the second time I cried in front of people. Garrett asked me to marry him, and I said yes; there was no way I could turn him down. We only had a small party; there were thirty people in all. Garrett asked Felix to be his best man, and Seth stood as a groomsmen. He held AJ, who was still too young to stand on his own. Bella was my matron of honor, and Leah and Remy were my bridesmaids. Even though I had no family, I was touched on the day of my wedding. Edward offered to give me away, and I made it sound like I only said yes for him, but it really touched me. Emmett, Lucy, Cam, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all came, too. After a lot of fighting, I also invited Aro and his family.

Then Emily came into our lives, and I felt like I was going to fail her as a mother. It took me weeks of talking with Bella, Garrett, and, to my surprise, Jasper, before I could let go of the guilt I had. Jasper told me that it wasn't my fault, that Sophia made her own choices. It's still a shame that she couldn't get herself clean, because Emily is such a wonderful girl.

I knew that Emily had no other family, so Garrett and I fought for her, and I must say that Emmett surprised me when I saw him in full action in court. I truly felt that him being our lawyer, and what Edward and Jasper both said about Garrett and me, were the reasons we were awarded custody.

Even after Emily came into our lives, I still went and to see Sue. It was hard to leave, knowing that I was not just leaving Garrett, but my baby girl, too. I was glad when Sue finally passed on; it felt more like relief to me.

I watched Emily grow into a young woman. I always worried about other children hurting her, and I may have given myself a bit of a reputation in her school for being a hard ass. I was glad that AJ was at her school, and he often watched out for her. He was two years older than her, and a jock. He was quite popular and well-liked in school. Not only because of how well he's done in sports, but also because he's smart. Emily was quiet and geeky. Even as her mom, I'm the first to say my daughter is a geek. She, Bella and Corin are like three peas in a pod. So for AJ to become best friends with her was really something. No one ever touched her or even said anything to her because they were afraid of him more than they feared me.

I was worried about what would happen when he left for college. Emily was not one to make friends easily. She was like me in that way. I still remember the day I heard him talking to his fellow college football teammates.

"Come on, you can date a college girl and still keep your high school girl," Quinn says with a smirk.

"What? No! I will not cheat on her. Why are we even talking about this? I told all of you I gave her the necklace because I love her. I will marry that girl. She is my best friend — my life. She knows me inside and out, just like I know her." I smile as I look in the mirror to see AJ throw clothes in his bag. "Come on, AJ, you're eighteen and still have your v-card. You gave your necklace to a sixteen year old bookworm. Don't get me wrong, I like Emily — she's smart as fuck — but you're not even trying to get it on with her. At this rate, you'll be in your twenties before you lose your virginity." I hold back a growl as I see AJ push Quinn up against the wall.

"First of all, she's not ready, and I know that without needing to even ask her. She's sixteen, and we only just moved into the whole girlfriend-boyfriend stage. Just so you know, relationships are not all about sex. There is more to it than that. You should grow up, and just maybe, if you get your head out your ass, you will see that. That's if you can keep a girl for more than six minutes. I will not push her in any way. I love her too much to fuck this up." Quinn just laughs.

"Hand over your man card, dude, because you're a pussy."

AJ shakes his head and lets Quinn go. "See, that's the difference between you and me — I don't feel the need to fuck every pussy in the Washington State area to feel like a man." I watch him walk into the shower room.

For an entire week, I watch as AJ fights with his team about him dating Emily, and he takes everything they throw at him. Never once does he change his mind or take it out on Emily.

I knew then that I had lost my baby girl to someone, but was glad he was a good someone, and very much like his father. I couldn't have been more pleased.

As the years passed, AJ and Emily got married and had twins; a girl and a boy. I look over to see Bella holding Jessica, with Garrett leaning over her. I glance back to my arms, where I have Gregory, and I place a soft kiss on his head.

"Looks like I need to pass you to your pussy gramps, but if you don't mind, don't turn out like him," I say, passing the baby to Edward. I see Edward shaking his head at me.

"Granny Jane doesn't know what she's talking about. I helped raise two fine boys. She secretly loves me. She thinks of me as her brother, but pretends that she doesn't care. She's not fooling anyone, though." I roll my eyes at him and mouth the word 'pussy.' He just chuckles. I get up and take a picture of Garrett holding Jessica after Bella gently passed her to him. After a little while, the nurse takes the babies back to the nursery.

I watch as Edward and Bella give Emily a kiss, and then kiss AJ as well. Garrett and I follow suit.

"Would you like to join Bella and I for dinner?" I turn, looking at Garrett, who nods his head. "Yes, that would be nice, Pussy-ward." Edward puts his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, Jane, it's been twenty-eight years now, and I know you like me like a brother. Admit it." I just roll my eyes at him.

"You're getting awfully brave in your old age." He chuckles again, and I look to see Garrett wink at me with his arm around Bella.

"Come on, Jane, just let it out." I glare at him the best I can.

"Look, Pussy-ward, I will say that you have grown on me, and that you give the best gifts out of all the guys in our family. Apart from AJ, Seth and Garrett, I prefer you, and I see Bella as a sister, which kind of makes you my brother-in-law."

Edward shakes his head at me. "I will get you to say that you love me before I die, Jane."

Edward opens the car door for Bella and me to get in. Garrett winks at me, and I hold back a chuckle because, in truth, I do see Edward like a brother, even though I will never tell him that. Edward and Garrett get in the car and we head off to wherever we're eating.

"So, where are we going to go?" Bella asks. We all look at each other and smile.

"Midnight Sun," we say together. I mean, were else would we go?

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to all our wonderful girls, all still present and accounted for. Sending big prayers out to all those who had any loss in the big storm that just hit the USA over the past week. Thanks to all of you for your patience in waiting for this update, Seth's POV is up next. Super excited to hear your thoughts, thanks for reading and reviewing. Kasi & Nikky~**


	3. Chapter 3

All normal disclaimers apply as always.  
HUGE thanks to all of the girls that helped make this readable.

* * *

Seth-POV

~EHCV~

I walk out the door listening to the screaming fans. I close my eyes briefly, then open them and put on my winning smile. I seriously need to get some sound restricting ear plugs.

"Oh my God, there he is!" I hear from several places to my left and right.

"Oh my God, here he comes!" I hear after a few more feet forward.

"Seth, I'm such a big fan of yours!" I hear as I sign a few autographs.

"Oh my God, please sign mine too!" I hear the others still yelling.

"Oh my God, I touched Seth's arm!" I look to a girl who looks as if she is about to pass out. I quickly sign her photo and move away to the next one.

"Here's my number, Seth. If you get lonely on your tour, give me a call and I will give you the time of your life."

I don't even look at the girl's face for fear that she'll think I like what she said. Jesus H. Christ, I've been in the public eye for a few years now, and I have never been and never will be with a fan—well, not one that comes onto me with a line like that.

I keep moving and sign the photos that are shoved in my face.

I look down and see an autograph book in my hands. The top of the page says: 'My favorite musical artist ever!'

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'm honored you want me to sign this page. Who do I make it out to?" I ask as I take the book from the girl's hand.

"Corin. Or you could just write to My Serenity."

I stop, immediately knowing the sweet voice; I look into the eyes of my best friend and grin. "Fuck, Serenity. Babygirl, what are you doing here?" Before she can say another word, I pull her toward me and over the barrier. I feel her tighten her grip on me, and I squeeze her in a tight embrace. When I pull back, I look into her clear blue eyes.

"I'm sorta on holiday. You know, see some of the USA before I go off to college? I thought I would meet up with you as a surprise. Surprise!" she says tossing her hands in the air slightly.

I chuckle at her while shaking my head. "Are your friends here?"

I watch as she shakes her head.

"No, they're in Las Vegas. I really didn't want to end up married to some shady dude and I'm not old enough to gamble, so I came here. I'll meet up with them next week, but only if it's all right to spend some time with you between now and then?"

I nod my head at her and pull her into my chest, hugging her again as I lay a kiss on the top of her head.

"Seth, the fan-girl needs to go! The press is taking pictures of this." I turn my head to look at Maria and glare. Maria knows exactly who this is. She also knows that when it comes to my family and Corin, I don't give a fuck about the press.

"This isn't some fan-girl, this is Corin, as you well know, and she is coming with me regardless of what press is or isn't here to see it." I grip Corin's hand and pull her along with me as I make my way to the bus.

"Seth, can't the girl come when the press isn't around you? I mean, you don't want them to say you two are together, do you? A large part of your sales are based on you being single."

I stop and look at Maria as if she has lost all her common sense. "I really don't give a rat's ass if I lose any sales because I am with someone. If my status makes someone stop enjoying my music or buying it, then they weren't really my fans in the first place."

"Fine, but if you need to have a girlfriend, at least find one that is good to look at and up to the social ..."

I turn to her and glare, daring her to complete the shit she is about to say.

"Maria, Corin is one of four people on my list of the most beautiful in the world. My mom and sisters are the other three, so what does that tell you? As far as her social graces go, she is far better than the likes of you, and I have to be seen with you all the time."

Maria mutters something too low for me to hear, and I walk over to the rest of the band. Clearly, I'll need to replace Maria soon if she can't get her head out of her ass.

"Hey, Corin's here!" I hear Tony shout from inside the bus. "How you doing, doll?" he asks before we can even board the damn thing.

I roll my eyes at Tony while pushing Corin into the waiting bus.

"Where are you staying, Corin?" I ask.

After Corin tells me her hotel name, I tell the driver to take us there. We arrive moments later while Corin is still saying hello to all the guys. She huffs when I take her room key and instruct her to stay where she is while I get her bags.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Serenity, I get a week with you—just a week—so you'll stay with me in my room. This is nothing new; you know how I am, and we do this every time I see you, so suck it up!"

I walk away, chuckling at the look she gives me when I told her the way it was going to be. Serenity means a lot to me. She is pretty much the single reason why I've stayed away from Seattle this whole year. The last time I saw her was when I came home at Christmas, and boy had she changed from a girl into a woman. I spent the holiday the same way I always did, mostly with her. Our friendship has grown over the years, and we've always been extremely close. But at Christmas, I found myself sexually attracted to her for the first time.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened to me on Christmas morning. For years, we have all camped out at one house so we could be together for the holiday. Each year we go and stay at another family member's house. This past year, it was my mom and dad's house. I had shared my room with three other people. Uncle Emmett's kids slept on a rollaway in my room, and Corin slept in my bed with me.

While sleeping next to Corin, I had a dream about her and woke up when I loudly moaned her name. I found one hand up her top and another edging its way to her pussy. I was relieved that everyone, including Corin, was still asleep, and no one was a witness to my groping her or moaning her name.

After that, I stayed away from her in hopes it would help cure my perverted thoughts of her. It was a nice thought, but it didn't work. I found myself missing our talks over Skype, and the silly text messages we always shared. Seeing her tonight brought everything I feel for her right to the surface. I cannot and will not allow her to be away from me while she's here.

I quickly grab her things, settle her bill, and make my way back to the bus. I see her sitting with my bandmates, laughing and having a good time with them. Since my mind has been so twisted up with thoughts about her, I'm jealous that she is having a good time with them. My possessive side gets the best of me, so after putting her bags in my small room, I quickly make my way to her. I pull her up from her seat and then sit down, pulling her onto my lap.

The guys in the band already saw me do this before, so none of them are surprised by my behavior, which I am thankful for. I really don't know how they will react to the way I feel about her or, more to the point, how Corin will react.

"Sorry I couldn't make your graduation, Serenity." She shrugs her shoulders, but I know for a fact she was upset that couldn't be there.

"I got the gift you sent me; it's beautiful. Thank you."

I watch her pull out the necklace that I had sent to my mom to give to her. She looks at it for a minute before laying her head on my chest.

"Beeward ..."

I interrupt her with my chuckle at her use of the name Leah and I came up with for Mom and Dad. I smile, thinking back to then. At that point, they were only Bella and Edward.

"… want you home soon. Auntie B said you're not too big for her to kiss you, and she will do so in front of everyone if you don't get your butt home soon."

I nod my head, knowing that my mom would do that in a heartbeat. I start to feel bad about staying away for so long. Not just because of Serenity, but because of my mom, too. It's hard on Mom when she doesn't get to talk to me every day. Leah has been the good daughter, choosing to stay close to home. She even lives near Mom and Dad. I've been the only one to travel and be gone for extended lengths of time.

It takes us an hour to get to where we are going. I look down at Corin, noticing that she's fast asleep.

The guys grab my bag and hers for me as we make our way into the hotel. I'm lucky enough that there is another room I can get for Corin and me. I carry her up and place her in the middle of the bed. I take off her shoes and jeans, leaving her in my band's T-shirt and her panties. I really love the fact that she so openly shares her love for my band. She is always wearing our band shirts. I get changed myself and crawl into bed, pulling her to me so that I can hold her. With my arms around her small frame, I feel like I'm finally home.

~EHCV~

It's been three days—three short, yet long days with Corin. Short because she'll be leaving me soon to meet up with her friends, and long because my feelings have only deepened for her with every touch and spoken word between us. I watch her as she watches a movie on TV. Her head is on my lap and I run my fingers through her hair. She jumps up when my cell buzzes, and I look to see that my mom is calling.

I chuckle as I answer the call. "Hey, Mom, I sure am missing you."

I look to see Corin making faces at me. I stick my tongue out at her and get up to move to the other side of the room.

"You're in big trouble young man! What is this about you pulling some teenaged fan-girl out of the crowd and kidnapping her?"

I chuckle out loud. "Is that what they printed?"

I hear her giggle at my question. "Yep," she says, popping the 'p'. Sobering from her laughter, she continues. "Is she all right? Are you making sure she's having a good time?"

I sigh into the phone. "Yeah, Mom, she's having a great time. I've really missed her, and you guys, too. I can't wait until Remy's wedding—even if I'm not in it."

She lets out another chuckle. "I think she was scared that you wouldn't show up or that you would bring the paparazzi with you."

I roll my eyes. Remy, Corin, and Mom are so much alike; they all hate having a lot of fuss around them. "I would never miss her wedding. She should know that. My family always comes first. I've really missed you guys, and I've been thinking about taking a break soon. I'm just not sure ..." I trail off at the end.

"Seth, talk to me. What's wrong? If you don't say anything, I'll be on the first plane over there, mark my words. Spill ... now."

I smile at my mother's words. It's amazing how she knows me so well even after all this time apart. "I've met someone, and I really, really fucking like her, but shit, it's complicated. I have no idea how she feels about me, and I am too afraid to say anything to her in case she doesn't feel the way I do. I don't want to lose her; she means too much to me, so I think I should shut up and not say anything. She's just so fucking beautiful inside and out. I know that if she meets or dates someone else, it will kill me. If anyone looks at her any other way than in a friendly manner, I want to kill them. I feel so protective over her, but more than in a good friend kind of way." I hold my breath, waiting for her to respond.

"Seth, you're like your father—exactly like him, I may add. Sweetie, you're a kind, sweet, loving man, and any girl would be lucky to have you. If she's a good person like you say, she'll still be in your life no matter what you tell her. Look at your dad and I and what we have overcome to be together. I've never heard you like this before. I think that you should take a day or two to think it over. Once you do, if you really, really care for her, then go for it. At least you'd know then, because if it is meant to be, it is meant to be."

I close my eyes, letting out the breath I was holding. I sigh and wonder if she would still say that if she knew who I was talking about?

"Seth, I know it's Corin you're in love with."

My eyes widen. Not only did I speak aloud, but she knows!

"Really, how stupid do you think I am? I saw how you looked at her at Christmas. It's the same way your father looks at me. And I say this because you're like him in so many ways. I know that if you're with her, you will always make sure she is loved and happy. I also know that no one, not even me, will come before her, and that is the way it should be—until you have a baby, that is."

"Thank you, Mom. I'll let you know what happens. Talk to you soon. I love you."

I hear her say 'love you' back to me, and I hang up my cell before making my way back to Corin. As I walk to her, she grins at me and sits up a little to allow me to sit back down before curling herself back on my lap. I lean down and kiss her head, and then start playing with her hair again.

It takes a little time for Corin to fall asleep, but she does. While she naps, I sit and think back to what Mom said about the things she and Dad had to overcome. I know just how much, because I was there for most of it. I even saw and remember what it was like before Dad came into our lives.

~EHCV~

The tall blonde lady that is here with us sometimes is just taking me out today.

"Get that boy ready for me to take out. Shit, is it still in diapers?"

I watch as fear crosses Bell's face, but yet she still smiles at me and gives me a little wink before picking me up to put on my pants.

"Just great! It better not need changing before I get him there, or he'll be in the hole. This is one of the reasons he has to leave. It's entirely your fault. If you did a better job—if you were a better sister—he could stay, but you are nothing. Maybe it's time to have Uncle Harry discipline you just like the last time. Maybe another spanking will do you good."

"Seth, I need you to be good for Mommy, okay? Please be good. I swear if she doesn't bring you back, I will find you. I promise I will. Remember that I love you and I'm sorry that I failed you." I feel Bell kiss my check before the blonde lady yanks me away.

We're in a car. I've never been in a car before. They're scary. Bell is scared of them, which makes me afraid. The blonde lady doesn't talk to me, just mutters strange words to herself. We pull up to a house, and the blonde lady grips my arm tight; too tight. It hurts really bad. I try to be Bell's brave boy, but I can't because she won't let go. She only tightens her grip, and I sniffle out loud because it hurts.

"You better not cry, boy! You hear me? You will not cry. You will sit there and behave like the good boy you should have been all along. You will only speak when you are being asked a question, and you will not say my name or address me at any time. If they ask you who I am, tell them that I am your mommy. You got that, boy?"

I look at her, unsure of what I'm supposed to do.

"Great, another stupid fucking kid. Can you even talk?"

"Yes." I nod my head at her, and she pinches my sore arm.

"No talking! Damn, you really are stupid. You think just like that stupid slave."

She walks up to a man and woman. I try to stay hidden because big people are mean. Bell doesn't like them close to us. I feel myself shake as I look for Bell and Leah. The woman smiles at me and touches my face. No one but Bell and Leah touch me! This time, I can't stop the wail of fear that comes out of me.

"Bell. I want Bell!"

The blonde lady picks me up and pats my back a little too hard and it's painful.

"Boy, I swear you will go into the hole if you don't stop now," she sneers in my ear. I know what the hole is. Bell goes there sometimes, and it's always a long time before we see her again. When she's in there, the blonde lady doesn't give us nice things to eat and drink, and her food always smells funny. Most of the time, we get really sore bottoms, too.

"Bell, Bell, Bell!" I try not to ask for Bell, but I can't stop myself. She always makes me better when I'm sad.

The blonde lady speaks quickly to the woman and man before picking me up and walking out with me. She throws me into the back seat and drives her car again. She is driving much faster than last time. Very soon, it turns dark and my eyes close.

When I wake up again, I'm home with Leah. The blonde lady isn't here, but Bell is gone, too. Bell never leaves us by ourselves. I walk over to Leah and sit with her at the door of the hole, and I can hear Bell's voice talking. I now know where she is.

A few days go by and Bell is back out of the hole. The blonde lady is walking around the place, grabbing different things.

"You'll need to get a job, and I want them out of those diapers soon. Uncle Harry will check up on you, so you better have this place spotless and find a way to keep paying the rent. The woman you give the money to lives just next door. I'm sure even you can manage that.

"There are some things you need to remember. You are nothing but a stupid slave; this is your life, and always will be. Even if I am not here, that doesn't mean that I don't know what you're up to. If you're bad, remember what I said last week. Once they're old enough to share your punishment, I will punish them, too. So, if you break my rules, they, too, will get punished. That goes for any of the rules I've ever given you. You will say you're eighteen, and don't forget to add a year to your age on your birthday, whenever that is. Get a job to pay for things. If you don't, or if anyone finds out that you are younger than eighteen, they will be taken away from you and sent to live with Uncle Harry while you are sent to jail. Jail is just like the hole, but much, much worse. If you think that would be bad, imagine their life. You know how much Uncle Harry likes his punishments. Just think about how shitty life will be for them with you in jail and him to punish them for your stupidity. Think about how much you would've failed them. You wanted to keep them, so this is how it has to be—deal with it. Goodbye, and don't forget, I'll be watching you!"

I watched the blonde lady walk out, leaving just the three of us. The first few months were the hardest. Bell got a job and we had to stay with the strange lady next door. She was nice to us and gave us warm milk and cookies. Bell was always working and was so tired when she came home, but she would make sure she spent time with us and never shouted at us. Slowly, we fell into a new routine, which changed when we got a little older.

We walk up to the building and I grip Bella's hand tighter. I look around at Leah, who's just as scared as I am. Bella slowly bends down to us.

"Right, these are your lunches. There are sandwiches, apples, yogurts, two small muffins, and juices. You each have your backpacks full of school supplies that Zafrina gave to you?"

Leah and I nod our heads at her.

"I'll be here, right here, at three o'clock, and you can tell me all about your day. I love you both."

We all look at the building as a loud bell rings. Bella hugs us and kisses our heads before we head in.

The day was better than I thought it would be. I met some other boys and girls. Miss Drew, our teacher, was nice. She asked us to draw our moms and dads. I looked at Leah, and she shrugged her shoulders at me. Jonny put his hand up and asked could he draw his baby sister, too. Miss Drew said he could draw anyone in his family. So I smiled at Leah and began drawing Bella, Leah, Jake, and myself. It was great. I gave Bella a big smile, because even when she's sad, she always smiles at Leah and me.

The months flew by after the first day of school. Soon, everyone knew that where they had moms and dads, we had Bella instead. I tried to think if I could remember our mom, but couldn't. I just remember the mean blonde lady that would be there sometimes and always made Bella sad. Sometimes I would pretend to sleep, and I would hear Bella cry and pray for someone to help us. She always said that she'd be better and do better. She was always so worried about being good, so Leah and I always tried to be good for her, too.

I would say my childhood was happy. People may think it's strange, but for me, and I am sure for Leah, too, it was happy. Bella always listened to us when we would talk about our day. She was always quick to praise us when we did something good, and she always took the time to talk things out with us when we were bad. We may not have had the best of clothes or toys, but Bella always got us stuff when she could. She would paint our favorite things on our bedroom wall for us. Our meals were always great, and Bella never gave us something if we didn't like it after tasting it.

Bella worked hard for everything that we had, it wasn't until I was in first grade that I saw just how hard she worked and how different she was.

We are at the park and it begins to rain. Bella picks up our stuff and we run for cover. As we get to the road, there is a cab. Bella looks at it and goes over to talk to the driver, but when she opens the door, she begins shaking. The driver starts to yell at her, and I watch her eyes go wide as she starts shaking more.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, I'll be good."

The man's face changes and his eyes look at Bella before he gets out. "How good can you be?" he speaks as he steps forward. Now he is way closer to Bella than she normally allows. She steps back, and the man grabs her arm, pulling her toward him.

"Show me what a good girl you can be." I hear a sob and look to Leah, scared about what is happening. Bella jumps when Leah cries out and swings her arms, hitting the man. Bella picks us up quickly and takes off running for our home as fast as she could.

"You little bitch! You better run," the man shouts after us.

Bella doesn't stop until she's at the shop just down the street from our home. "Are you both okay?"

Leah and I nod our heads at Bella.

"Good—good, please don't tell anyone that I was bad. I promise not to be bad again." Bella looks at us, biting her lip. I try to figure out how she was bad, but nothing comes to mind. That man was mean and unkind, grabbing her for no reason. I know she wasn't bad and I tell her so, and so does Leah.

"We won't tell, but you didn't do anything wrong; you saved us."

I feel Bella kiss my check before she kisses Leah's. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you both so much."

Leah and I are both in school, but now in our second year. Both of us are doing well. We have a few friends, but not many. Johnny doesn't like us, and we overheard his mom saying mean things about Bella. We got out five minutes early, and we are standing at the gate, waiting for Bella to come. It's the only time we've been out of class before Bella got there.

"I tell you, Liz, they're her kids and she should be ashamed. Rightly so, and I'm sure that's why they call her Bella. I mean, who really calls themselves beautiful, when clearly she is not! It's plain to see she doesn't take care of herself, and she honestly thinks she is beautiful?"

"Mary, I know what you mean! Honestly, have you noticed those clothes she wears? With all the government handouts these people get, she must waste her funding on alcohol and drugs. And those kids—I bet they're not that bright and should be in a special school."

"Hm ... Liz—oh wait, here she comes now. Just look at her!"

I look at them, frowning as they giggle and cover their mouths.

"Bella, you're here!" Leah shouts and we both run up to her, hugging her tight. I look back at the two women as they continue to whisper while looking our way.

Bella must have heard them, too, because she seems a little off during dinner. She had gone back out to work and came home looking a little better. She helped us change for bed and told us about a story that she had heard. During the night, I wake up needing to go potty. When I go into the bathroom, I can hear Bella speaking. I thought maybe she called my name, so I move closer to the door to her little room.

"Please, God, I swear I'll do whatever you need me to. I'll do better, but please show me how to help them. Please? I don't want people being mean to them. They're too important for that. They're such good children, really they are. They shouldn't be punished because I'm failing. I need help, and I don't know where to look for it. I'm so scared. I really love them. Please, God, show me where I can go—who will help me. Show me the way to make sure they are happy and loved. Even if it means I can't be with them, as long as they're happy, safe, and loved. I don't care about me. I will take whatever, and do what I have to. I don't care what happens to me; I'd rather spend the rest of my life in the hole then have them suffer. I would give everything for them, including my own life. Please show me the way, Lord. Amen."

God did answer that prayer. It took six months, but he did. God gave Edward to Bella and us. Finding Edward brought Leah and I the gift of a full family. The first time we saw him, he was ill and was taken to hospital by the EMTs. The next time was when we were shopping for school clothes.

I remember coming out of the boy's bathroom and seeing Bella standing next to him. He was very close to her, and he was a lot taller than Bella. Bella looked like a small child standing with her dad. Both of their heads turned to me, and I noticed Leah standing next to me. Edward looked at us and then took a step back from Bella; it made me happier when he wasn't so close to her. I mean, he can't hurt her now that he's moved away.

Bella introduces us and we talk about the new teacher's name, which makes him swear. I chuckle more because big people are not meant to swear around little kids. That's what Bella always teaches us.

We get the rest of the things we need for school and head for the bus. Bella takes us home and makes our dinner.

"Bella, I liked Mr. Masen. Will we get to see him again?" I look at Leah and then at Bella, nodding my head in agreement to Leah's question.

"Yeah, Bells, can we? He's funny."

Bella smiles sadly at us. "I'm not sure; remember he's my boss, so he may not be able to spend any time with us. But he says that since I work in his restaurant, I get a big discount. Maybe for a treat when I save enough, we can all go there and have something to eat? I'm sure he'll talk to you both then."

Leah and I both nod our heads, smiling. "Do they serve food like you do?"

Bella chuckles a little. "I'm sure the food will be much better than mine is, Seth."

I watch as Leah bites her lip and looks down. "If we do go, will you eat, too?"

I feel a little sad because Bella never eats when we eat out. So, I know that even if she says yes right now, she won't when the time comes.

"I'm not sure. If I'm hungry, then yes, I will."

I don't say anything because I know she won't; she's never hungry when we go out. Sometimes I can even hear her tummy growling because she is hungry, but she still says she isn't.

We eat dinner, and Leah and I have some toast with jelly before Bella drops us off at Zafrina's house.

"All right, my lovely little darlings, what shall we do tonight? Watch more videos of my horrible boys as children? Or we can eat some popcorn and watch a nice movie. Or should we make something?"

I look at Leah and chuckle. The last video we watched was done at Halloween. Aro was Peter Pan, Amun, who was Aro's oldest brother, was Captain Hook, and his other big brother, Andy, was Tinker Bell. Zafrina laughed as we watched it and said 'that figures', and then says she should've known then that he was a big fairy.

We end up deciding to watch a movie, and she puts on one of my favorites: "Beauty and the Beast." It always reminds me of my Bella. We snuggle close to Zafrina, me on one side, Leah on the other, and have a big bowl of popcorn and milk shakes.

"All right, Bella will be here in fifteen minutes. Let's clean everything up before she gets here." We smile and help tidy up, and then Zafrina sits us down and reads us a short story.

Both Leah and I were glad that Bella began to enjoy working for Mr. Masen. She seemed so much happier—even more so when she had her first reading lesson. Then another change came. We were going to see a new doctor, the same one who Bella had to see. When we got off the bus, Mr. Masen was there and told us that we could call him Edward.

He sat with us during our visit and only left to make a call. Then he came with us to dinner, and for the first time ever, Bella had something to eat when we were out. I think Edward made her. I wish I knew what he said to her to have her cave the way she did. I knew then that he was going to help us; he was our gift from God.

We waved goodbye to Bella, and Edward took us to Zafrina's house. I think he knew Bella didn't like the car so he didn't make her get in the car.

"Seth, are you enjoying school?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, I love it most of the time."

He gives me a smile that I can see in his mirror. "What about you, Leah, do you like school?"

Leah's eyes light up. "I love it, it's all great. Well, except Johnny; he's smelly."

Edward chuckles and glances back in his mirror. "Boys are really smelly. Well, except for me and Seth, that is. What do you like doing in school the most, Leah?"

Leah thinks for a moment. "Spelling—I love spelling, and I'm getting really good at it."

I roll my eyes when she says she is getting good at it. I don't think I've come across a word she can't spell.

"And you, Seth?"

I smile at him. "Music. I love learning about music."

He gives me a surprised nod. Edward talks to us the rest of the way. He takes turns asking us questions, and sometimes tells us a little about himself. He got us up to Zafrina's and talked to her before leaving. I was sad when he left and I know the Leah was, too.

It was a short while later when he dropped clothes off for Bella and he came with us to the park.

"Can I be on Edward's team, Bella? Can we do boys against girls?" I grin at Leah, who rolls her eyes at me, but she and Bella both nod their heads.

"Well, now that the teams are set up, all we need to do is a coin toss." Edward throws a coin in the air, catches it, and then puts it on his hand with his other hand covering it. He then looks at Bella. "You call it, head or tails?"

Bella bites her lip while looking up at Edward. "Tails?"

Edward looks at her with a silly smile. "Are you asking if it's tails, or is that what you think it is?"

Bella shakes her head at him. "Tails, I thinks it's tails."

Edward pulls his hand away, shaking his head. "Sorry, Bella Baby, it's heads." He shows it to Bella and she rolls her eyes.

"So, partner, shall we bat first or second?" Edward turns and looks at me, grinning.

I smile back at him. "First. We should bat first."

The game is good, and Bella even manages to hit the ball—something she's never done before. Before long, Bella has me pinned down and is tickling me—something she does a lot. She stops for a few seconds when we hear Leah's calls for help. We both look over to see Edward chasing her and tickling her. Soon, Bella jumps up to help her and then Edward chases Bella and tickles her. Both Leah and I watch in awe, because this is the only time Bella's ever been tickled, and for the first time that I can remember, she looks really, really happy.

Edward invites us to lunch, and again Bella surprises us by agreeing and allowing Edward to hold her hand. Leah and I hold hands, and we both smile at the knowledge that Edward is not just Bella's boss, but also her friend.

"Bella, is this where you work?" Leah asks as we arrive at Midnight Sun.

"Yes, I clean in here, and Edward owns it." I turn to look at him.

"I thought you said you were a professor. Don't they work at a college?"

He nods his head at me while chuckling.

"Then why do you own a restaurant and not a college?"

He chuckles at my question that even sounds silly to my own ears. "Well, Seth, I enjoyed coming here when I was Leah's and your age, so when I heard it was for sale, I bought it."

I look at Leah, thinking a restaurant is a strange thing for a professor to have, but she shrugs her shoulders as we walk in.

"Afternoon, sir, Bella, and who are these two? If I were to guess, I would say you must be Seth and Leah."

We nod our heads and watch as he reaches out his hand to me. "Well hello, Leah."

I look at him strangely, thinking he must be crazy. "No, I'm a boy. I'm Seth."

The man slaps his head. "Well, silly me, sorry," he says while shaking his head. "I better put on my glasses, huh?" He pulls them out from his pocket and puts them on. Both Leah and I chuckle when we see that they are joke glasses, where the eyeballs bounce up and down on springs. I look at Bella and Edward, who are both rolling their eyes and giggling at the man.

"Hello, Seth," he says, shaking my hand. "And hello, Leah," he greets, shaking Leah's hand. "My name is Taylor and I work with your amazing big sister, Bella. You can call me Tay. Now, please be aware I only allow really special people to call me Tay. Not even my big boss man is allowed to call me that, so let's keep this our secret, okay?"

I smile up at Tay, and then at Edward, who again rolls his eyes at him.

"Have you all come in for lunch?"

Edward nods his head. "Yes, we have. A table for four, and please tell Eric we have two very special guests in the house."

Tay nods his head and walks in front of us to a table.

Before he walks away, he leaves some menus on the table.

"What would you guys like to eat?"

Leah and I pick something, and I frown when Bella says she's not hungry. Tay comes back to the table.

"Can we have two ham and cheese sandwiches and two cups of vegetable soup for Seth and Leah. I think the chicken salad sandwich with two cups of vegetable soup for Bella and me. Then afterward, can we all have the fudge cake. Bring chocolate milkshakes for Seth and Leah, too. Water and orange juice for Bella and I. Thank you, Taylor."

Leah and I look at Edward, and then at Bella who is frowning at him.

"Don't give me that look, Bella Baby. I told you I was taking you all out for lunch. It would make me really happy, and Seth and Leah happy too, if you would eat along with us."

Leah and I nod our heads as Bella looks between all of us and then nods her head too and whispers out 'fine'.

Bella changed after that, a little more every day, but she started to look healthier, and we always had more in our cupboards then before. Edward began spending some time with us, too. Things really changed on Halloween when we met up with him after we went to see Aro. We all had a great night, and after that, Edward would spend at least one night a week with us.

It was just after Halloween when we had our first big scare.

"How about hot dogs and French fries for dinner?"

Leah and I look at each other and then at Bella.

"Do we need to eat carrots?" I stick out my tongue.

"Or the yucky peas?" Leah adds.

We hear Bella sigh loudly. "Yes, you need to eat the yucky carrots and peas, or there will be no ice cream and chocolate sauce."

I stick out my bottom lip, looking sadly at Bella, but she laughs and shakes her head. "That face doesn't work on me, you ..." She stops talking and pulls me and Leah behind her, looking at our front door. I look around her to see that it looks funny.

"I need you to stay here—right here. Please don't move." Bella goes to walk in the apartment, but then looks at us and quickly hugs and kisses both of us first. "If you hear me call for help, I want you to call Edward, but first you run outside and hide, okay? I'll be okay, so don't wait for me. Tell Edward we need help and that you are alone, okay?" She hands me her cell phone, and I'm so glad Bella has already shown both Leah and I how to work it. I nod my head at her and pull Leah toward me. I know that I need to be a big boy for Leah.

Bella walks in and I hold my breath. I feel myself shaking and don't really understand why. It's not until I hear Leah sob that I look to find that it's her shaking me. I kiss her head and hold her as tight as I can.

"It's going to be all right, Leah; we'll be fine. Edward will save us. He'll be our very own Batman."

Leah lets out a small chuckle. "We could call him Wardman or Edman. What sounds more like a superhero?"

I chuckle at her. "Yeah, I—we can get Bella to draw his costume for him, and his mom is pretty cool, so I'm sure she could make it for him."

Leah chuckles again. "Bella is my hero."

I nod my head because Bella really is my hero. When I look up, I see Bella coming back out.

"It's safe, but I need to take you to your bedroom. There's lots of broken glass, so I'm going to have to take you in one at a time. Leah first?"

I nod my head at her, so she picks Leah up and then walks back inside. I watch Bella the whole time. She comes back and looks at me as she picks me up; I give her a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Bella, but maybe we should call Edward anyway. He will know what to do."

She looks at me and nods her head. As we walk in, I look at all our destroyed stuff. I feel sad—not sad because we don't have these things anymore, but sad because Bella worked so hard to get us this stuff and someone just smashed it.

We stay in our room like Bella asks, and after a little while, we hear Edward's voice. Bella walks in our room with Edward standing behind her. He gives me and Leah a quick smile before leaving Bella with us. She wraps us up in her arms and I hear her whispering a prayer.

Edward comes back after a few minutes, and then he and Bella leave Leah and I in the bedroom while they go tidy up. After everything is cleaned up, we go to Edward's house where he has the best piano ever. It's even greater because I get to play it.

The next few days passed, and it was time for Leah and I to go camping with the church.

"Seth, you awake?" I turn to face Leah, who is looking at me.

"Yeah, I am awake. Are you missing Bella?" Leah looks at me shyly, but bites her lip as she nods her head. I see a tear running down her face, so I pull her closer to me.

"She'll be all alone without us there. I mean, who will she have dinner with?"

I hear Leah sniffle and I hate it. Leah's always the strong one, and she always stands up for both of us. She never lets anyone pick on me.

I shake my head and try to put on one of the voices Edward uses to make Bella feel safe.

"Leah, she has Edward. She'll stay with him, remember? He'll make sure she's all right; you know he will. I think he really likes her."

I feel Leah nodding her head. "I really like him, too; I hope he stays."

I smile at her, hoping the same thing, but for Bella, not me. I hug Leah and we soon fall asleep. The next morning when we wake up, Sally lets us call Bella and Edward.

Both Leah and I missed Bella a lot more than we let on because we didn't want Bella to feel bad. We even missed Edward. Things changed again, and Edward and Bella started to do yucky kissing. I was worried at first because Bella looked really sad and I heard her crying. The next day when she left, she took the painting she made for Edward. She looked so sad, but when she came home from working at the college, Edward was with her and she looked happy; really happy. Whatever happened, she and Edward had worked it out and I was glad.

We would spend the weekends at Edward's, and it was during one of these times we found out something about Edward—something that made Leah and I really sad. Leah and I were up earlier than we usually were, and we heard Bella and Edward talking. We had stopped to let them finish their talk.

"My talk with Peter went well, but I still miss him so much. I often wonder what kind of dad I would've been to him."

I look at Leah and she looks at me. We're both surprised.

"You would have been a great dad to little Edward. I know you would have been. I see how you are with Seth and Leah; you're amazing with them."

I nod my head, agreeing with what Bella just said.

"I wish I could help you see that. I wish I could have met Tanya. I would've told her what a great dad you would've been, and what a great guy she lost out on. I wish you could've been the dad you were meant to be for little Edward. You should've had that chance; he shouldn't have died."

Leah and I look at each other and head back upstairs.

"He has a boy?" Leah looks at me, shaking her head. "Had a boy. He must be in heaven now, along with our dad."

"I think Edward would be a great dad. I mean, he seems much better than what ours sounds like."

Leah nods her head at me. "Yeah, he would be the best dad to have, and Bella is the best mom. When they have babies, they're gonna be so lucky to have them."

I nod my head and try to smile. I want Bella to be happy, but if she has her own baby with Edward, I wonder if they will have any time for me and Leah still.

The days flew by and Christmas was right around the corner. Bella had a bad fall and had to stay in the hospital for a little bit. Leah and I stayed with Edward, and while we missed Bella a lot, we also had a great time with him. Bella soon came home, and Edward made her stay with us at his house. We became more and more like a family. I can't say we were like the ones on TV, though, because to me and Leah, our family was so much better.

It was a sad when, for the second time, we moved back home. Edward went away with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle for a weekend. We had gone to the park and then to the library after dinner. Once we were home, Bella wanted us to have a bath and get changed for bed. We went back into the living room to watch a movie before bed, but it was dark—really dark. I found that odd because Bella left the light on when we went to take our bath.

Bella switches on the light just as we hear a man's voice. "So, little pet, what have you been doing to get all of this?" As the man stands up, I move to stand in front of Bella, but she pulls me behind her.

"Uncle Harry, I didn't know you were coming over. I'll go and put the kids to bed and make you something to eat."

I look from Bella back to the man. I can hear that she's afraid. She pushes us back toward our room, and I feel her pass me her phone.

"Soon as you're in your room, put the bed against the door and call Edward. Tell him Uncle Harry's here, and to come as quick as he can." She says it quickly in both Leah's and my ear. Just as we get to the bedroom door, Bella's hand leaves my shoulder. I turn to see that Uncle Harry has a hold of her hair and has picked her up off the ground and slammed her against the wall.

"You've been a dirty, little pet. Maybe I should try you out, too. After all, you're no longer pure, and that's the only reason I haven't been fucking you all along. Tell me, slave, has he fucked you hard? It doesn't matter if he has or not, or if it has been good for you or not. When I fuck you, you'll get nothing—nothing out of it at all. I will enjoy tearing up that slave snatch of yours. That's how it should've always been anyway."

I silently pass the phone to Leah, and she grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"WHERE. ARE. MY. PAPERS? I. WANT. THEM. NOW!" he screams. With each word, he bangs her head against the wall. I feel so angry that I charge at him and jump on his back. He turns and drops Bella to the ground.

"Seth! Bella!" I can hear Leah screaming.

Then I hear Bella shouting. "Leah, run! Run to our favorite memory and call Edward. Go!"

Uncle Harry is swinging me around, but I see Leah shaking her head at Bella.

"RUN NOW, LEAH, I MEAN IT!" Bella screams and jumps on Harry as he squeezes my wrist. I feel a shooting pain as he grins at me.

Bella is still hitting him everywhere she can. "Let him go, let him go! I will not let you hurt him!"

Harry laughs as he pushes Bella away and then pins her to the ground.

"ARRG!" Uncle Harry screams out. I look to see that Jake bit him and is still attached to his hand. Bella smashes him in the face and he let's go of her. I see him throw Jake away and start to move after Bella.

"Run, Seth! Go find Leah. Run, Seth!" I look at her. "I'll be right behind you." I jump up and run. It only takes me a few minutes to catch Leah, and when I get to her, she's crying on the phone to Edward.

A few seconds later, we hear running footsteps, and I'm afraid that it's Uncle Harry. I turn to see Bella as she takes the cell from Leah. The pain in my wrist starts to get worse, and I try hard to not cry, but the pain is bad and seeing both my sisters crying makes it harder.

Bella takes us to the wishing well fountain and sits in front of me. The pain in my wrist makes it hard for me to hear what she's saying. I watch her take off her top and put it in the water. Before I can say anything, she puts it on my wrist. It's cold, but doesn't make it feel much better. It's really hurting badly now. I can hear someone crying and Bella is looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," Bella says.

I can feel Leah rubbing my back and finally realize it's me who's crying. I try to stop, but the pain makes it hard. Soon, the police arrive and Bella hangs up the cell phone.

"Miss Swan?" Bella nods her head. The police officer looks at the three of us before focusing on Bella, and then takes his jacket off and wraps it around her. After Bella has her arms in the jacket, I watch her sit down. Before I know it, she pulls me onto her lap and then does the same with Leah.

"I need to ask, did the man that broke in to your apartment follow you here?" an officer asks.

"No, I don't think so." The police officer nods and bends down, looking us over.

"Do you know who it was?"

Again, Bella nods her head. "It was our Uncle Harry."

"Does he have a last name?"

Again, she nods her head. "Clearwater."

The police officer frowns. "I think maybe we should do this later. I'm taking all of you to get checked out."

Bella begins to shake her head. "NO! No—no, Edward is coming with Carlisle; he's a doctor. I can't go yet, he'll help. Carlisle is—Carlisle knows us; he's our doctor."

The police officer frowns even more and I can feel Bella's heart beating harder than ever.

I hear a shout and we turn to see Edward standing with the other police officer.

"Is that Edward?"

Bella nods her head. "Yes. Please, I—we need him."

I watch as the officer nods and then Edward runs up to us. I can clearly see the worry on his face. He also looks a little angry, too. Hopefully he's not mad at me. I really did try to protect Bella the best I could.

Carlisle comes and we go to the hospital. Bella needs to get checked out, too, and Edward goes with her. Emmett and Jasper take Leah to get something to eat, and Carlisle stays with me. As the door opens, I see Esme walk in and come straight to me to give me a big hug.

"Oh, my dear boy, how are you?"

I feel myself start to cry again. "I'm okay," I sniffle. "Carlisle says that it's broken and I need a cast on for a few weeks. I wanted to pick pink because it's Bella and Leah's favorite color, but he said that I'll have to wear it for a while. So I was thinking he could make it blue, and then maybe put a little pink at the top and bottom for Bella and Leah. See how it turned out?"

Esme smiles at me. "That looks really nice, sweetheart."

"Is Bella okay?"

She looks at me and nods. "She's okay. They're just cleaning her up a little. She sure is missing you and Leah, but don't worry, she'll be back in here soon. Edward was asking about you, too, young man."

I look down to the floor. "Is he mad at me?"

Esme looks to Carlisle then back to me. "Why would he be mad at you, my sweet boy?"

I let out a sigh or a 'huff' as Bella calls them. "I didn't protect Bella very well. It's a man's job to protect his family, and she got hurt." I feel a tear sliding down my check.

"Seth, I am not mad at you about this, and I never will be."

I turn to see Edward standing at the door.

"What you did makes me so proud of you. Bella only said a little, but she did say that you got hurt trying to help her. You did something very brave and I am proud of you for trying. You and Leah did great. Both of you tried to help your sister out. I love you; you are my Little Man, and I am so thankful you're all right." I feel him pull me to him and he kisses my head.

"Bella's out in the hall with Leah, Emmie, and Jazz. Come on, Little Man, let's go and get the rest of our family and go home." I nod at him and walk out, holding his hand. When I see Bella and Leah, I run to them and hug them both as tight as I can with this stupid cast.

After that, we moved into Edward's house and I was so happy.

It seems as if this was our time for changes, though, because it wasn't long before another change happened. Edward had been acting strange, and I kept catching him looking at Leah and me strangely. Sometimes he'd look sad, and other times he would look really happy. I couldn't seem to keep up with his moods, but just like Bella, he tried to hide it.

It was only a few days later when Emmett picked us up from school. When we got home, they all said Bella was sick, and that she had a really bad headache. When I saw her, I knew that wasn't true. I could tell she had been crying. I wasn't too worried about her, though, because Edward was staying with her, and I knew he was sad too. I could see that Edward had been crying, as well. I trust Edward, but both Leah and I still had a sleepless night.

The next day, we were all sitting in the kitchen. I knew we were about to find out what was going on. That's when we found out that Edward was our father. After that day, our lives changed for the better.

As they talked to us, though, I felt myself go into shock. At first, I thought that I had another brother, and then I was happy because they said that Edward was Leah's and my dad. It was only seconds later that I realized it meant that Bella was not my sister, and I needed her to be something to me; she had to be my family.

I look at Leah and she nods her head. We've always been able to almost read each other's thoughts.

"Can we talk to Bella for a few minutes?" Edward—I mean Dad— looked hurt and worried, but got up anyway, saying he'd be in the kitchen.

"Hey, I want to tell you that I love you both and I'm really happy for you. Edward—your dad is a great guy and you know that he loves you so much already."

I smile at Bella the best I can. I look back at Leah to see that she has the same question in her head that I do. She is braver and asks, "Do you think you would be alright if we call him Dad?"

Bella nods her head at us.

I look to the floor and then to Bella. "I still choose you."

Bella frowns at me and shakes her head.

"No, Bella, I want you to always be a part of my life. I love Edward and I'm glad he's our dad, but you're more important to me. I really want to call him Dad, but I want you and Edw ... Dad to know what you mean to me—to Leah and me. I mean, can we still say that you're our sister?"

Bella cries and pulls us both into her arms. "You are both my family. I don't care what anyone says; I love you both and would fight for you no matter what."

I kiss her cheek and hug her back, and Leah does the same. This is new and it scares me, but from what I can see, it was Bella that brought him into our lives so we could get close. Somehow, I just know that he would never walk away or push Bella away. Besides, Dad or not, he can't—I won't let him.

It was strange how quickly Leah and I got used to calling Edward 'Dad'. He didn't change too much. Leah and I felt that was because he had already taken on the role of our father a long time ago. That also got us thinking about Bella and her role in our lives. We knew she was always more than just a sister to us, but we weren't sure what she was.

Even after Sue, Bella's stepmom, showed up, we still carried on as a family. We were in school when one of the teachers pulled us out of class and said we had to go with the lady that had come. I looked at her and she reminded me of something, and Leah and I both got scared. I held her hand, knowing that Lucy was close by and we'd be safe. The lady gripped Leah's and my arms, pulling us apart and dragging us down the hallway.

"So where are your babysitters? Hmm, I can tell you where they are. Gone! Just like that sister of yours! Well, I take it you know already that she isn't really your sister. No matter; she and your daddy dearest are gonna have a new baby, and they don't want you around anymore, so they gave you back to me."

I look at Leah as she looks back at me. I know that she doesn't believe a word this woman is saying. Bella would never give us up. Never.

"Get in the car and be quiet!"

She pushes me hard as I hear Lucy calling us. I turn to look at her while the woman pushes Leah into the car.

"Get in or I will kill her!"

I jump in and pull Leah to me when the woman gets in and starts to drive away.

"So, I should tell you I am your real mommy. Aren't you both so glad to have me back?" she chuckles. "Oh, right on cue!"

I look out the front windshield to see a car pull up in front of us. The car we're in moves backward suddenly and stops. I turn to see another car behind us. As I look out my window, I see Lucy coming for us.

"Lucy's coming. We're gonna be all right, Leah."

I hear a chuckle and look to see the woman watching us.

"We? I will be just fine, but you two … you may not be so fortunate. Oh well, not a big deal if I lose you two. Collateral damage, because I have to show that I mean what I say. If you die, you die—I can't say that I care. They had the chance, but they think money is more important than you, just keep that in mind. It's really them that caused all of this; they're the ones who are bad. Okay, sit back now; it's show time." She gets out of the car and laughs loudly, even winking at us.

"Now, now, Lucy, you are nothing more than an idiot. Don't be stupid, you pussy. You wouldn't want me to burn them, would you?"

Leah and I watch as she lights a rag on fire that's stuffed inside a bottle.

"Now, children, you must remember to never play with matches."

She turns and looks back at Lucy. "How fast can you run? Shall we see?" The woman throws the bottle that's still burning into the car and shuts the door.

"Seth?" I start trying to open my door but I can't. Two of the guys that have been watching us while we're at school came up to the car.

"Seth …" cough, "I'm …" cough, "scared."

I pull Leah to me, unsure of what to do.

"Seth, Leah, cover your faces and lean into the middle of the seat facing each other."

Both Leah and I do what we're told and I hear breaking glass before I'm pulled away from Leah. I push the person who grabbed me and run to Leah so I can hold her. Lucy comes up and sits with us, hugging us in her arms.

"Bella is on her way. She'll be here soon, and so will your dad."

I don't hear anything else until I feel Bella's arms wrap around me. Dad turns up just after her. I'm so glad when they say we don't need to come back to this school. I really don't feel like we're safe here. After this and the people who talk bad about Bella, I hate the place.

It felt like forever before the police caught Sue, the lady who tried to take us. They said she was our birth mom, but she doesn't feel like that in any way, shape or form. Both Leah and I hate her, and neither of us feels like she has ever been a mother to us. I just hate her so much. I know Bella will be sad to hear me say that, but I do. I don't just hate her for what she did to Leah, but because she tried to say that Bella and our dad didn't love us. Not to mention that she is also the one who hurt Bella again and tried to take her away.

Then came our biggest fear, well Leah's and mine anyway. It was a scary moment in our lives when we were told that Bella was gonna have a baby. I know she said she would always love us the same. I guess I was just scared in case she didn't.

Then Dad asked us if he could marry Bella. We wanted her happy, and he made her happy, so we said yes. That was followed by a happy moment in Leah's and my life, because we got to change our names. Well, only our middle and last names, but I was glad that I had Carlisle's name as my middle name and my dad's as my last name. When Dad asked Bella to be his wife, of course she said yes.

Then we were a family. When Remy came, I watched how Bella was with her, but it was the same way she was with Leah and me. Nothing changed, and that was when I knew what Bella was to us. In my life, in Leah's life, she was and had always been our best friend, our sister, but most importantly, our mom.

"Leah, you awake?"

There is a faint 'yeah' coming from inside her room, so I open the door and move to her bed. Leah moves over, allowing me to climb in like we've done so many times.

"I was thinking about Remy and Mo ... Bella."

Leah looks at me and I can see her smile at my slip.

"She's our mom, Leah. She's always been our mom."

Leah nods her head, agreeing with me. "Do think we can call her that? I've been wanting to for a long time now."

I shrug my shoulders. "I hope she'll let us; we need to tell her how we feel. Maybe Dad could help?"

Leah smiles at me while nodding her head. "You going to sleep here with me tonight?"

I look at Leah and nod my head as we snuggle close.

The next day, we went to Dad and explained what we were feeling. He was so glad, and agreed that Bella has always been our mom. He also explained that a true mother doesn't treat her children any different and that it wouldn't matter if she gave birth to them or not. The next morning, we all got up early to make Bella breakfast in bed. We gave her a true Mom's day, and Leah and I were so happy that she said that we could call her Mom.

Life moved on from there. The first nine years of our lives were hard—most of it was good, but there was bad, as well. The two years from age seven to nine were the scariest, as well as the years that had the most changes in them. Still, all three of us came out the other side. Things calmed down, and Dad, Mom, Leah, Remy and I all became a family. We also welcomed AJ into our lives. AJ was great, and I loved having a little brother a lot more than I thought I would.

Things weren't always smooth sailing, and just like every other family, we had our arguments—like when Leah had that boyfriend, Paul. I told her he was no good, but she never listened and ended up with a broken heart. I didn't really mean to say I told you so, but it came out—which sent her into a crying jag that lasted a few days.

Then came the time some little asshole was picking on Remy. I may have been a little hard on him. I mean, I never hit him, but he did cry. His parents were not happy and came to our house, shouting at Mom. They, of course, came when Dad was still working, which I think was their plan.

So here they are, shouting about how their son—who was eleven—was attacked by her eighteen year old hooligan. The father of the kid gets into my mom's face, poking his finger against her shoulder while yelling at her. "It's sluts like you who give the country a bad name."

I jump down the stairs and push him away from her.

"What were you, thirteen or fourteen when you had him? You're disgusting," the man continues.

I leap toward him.

"Seth, don't!"

I look at Mom. "No, Mom, he's not going to keep calling you a slut. Plus, his little shit of a son, who is eleven, hit and pushed Remy. Remy is a little girl and is only nine," I say, turning to the people accosting my mother. When I turn back to Mom, I hold my hand up to stop her from saying anything yet. "He pushed her to the ground. You saw the cuts on her knee. I never laid a hand on the kid, but I definitely told him what I would do if he touched my sister again."

Mom looks at me, trying to calm me, but it's not going to work.

"I really don't think she can keep her legs shut. It's no wonder her kids are running amuck," the guy says to his wife.

I look behind me at the guy, who is looking at me and smirking. "So you think you're a big boy? Well, come on, big man, give me your best shot!"

Mom stands in front of me, glaring at him. "Do not threaten my son in my home. Who do you think you are coming here and saying this stuff about me? You don't know me or my family. First of all, Seth is eighteen and I am twenty-nine. That is eleven years between us—eleven! Do you think I got pregnant that young? He is my son in every way except by birth. Second, I really do not have to explain myself to you. Third, he was sticking up for his little sister—the girl your son has been picking on, and which you were made aware of a few weeks ago, yet it continued." The man moves toward her.

"I'm calling the police and having him arrested!" he yells, pointing at me. "He hurt a minor. Although, you could always spread your legs fo …"

I hit him hard before he can say another word. When he falls to the floor, I pull him up and toward the front door. As I throw him out on his ass, I see Dad and Jane walking toward us.

"You're gonna pay for that, boy, or your mama will," he says, turning around. As he turns, his face moves right to the perfect place, and my dad hits him right where I did.

Dad and Mom were both upset and proud of me, but it seemed like I had more and more of Dad in me every day. I don't like people getting picked on. No matter what, though, Mom and Dad have always stood by me. I, however, didn't get into any trouble from that altercation. Seems like the guy decided against pressing charges. Funnier yet, the little boy stopped going to the same school as Remy so we never had any more issues with him.

~EHCV~

Mom and Dad even stood by me when I decided that I wanted to be a singer and songwriter. My first song was a mushy love song, and was, ironically, written for my mom and my family.

My life is perfect or, rather, it was perfect for the most part until last summer. I started to feel alone, but no one I saw or went out on dates with led anywhere. While some of them did strike enough interest to end up in my bed, it was never serious. I was starting to believe that there wasn't a perfect girl for me.

I was surprised at Christmas when the feelings hit me out of nowhere for my best friend. Not only was she my best friend, but a friend of the family—a girl who is nine years younger than me. I swear I tried to push those feelings away, but nothing worked. Now, having her here with me in my bed is something I have dreamt about many times, yet in reality, it feels so different.

My mom often says love isn't enough, and that scares me because I remember well everything she has said about it. "It's not enough just to say you love someone, because where love comes easy, it does not stay that way. Love is something you have to show and give willingly to someone. If you love someone, you have to be prepared to fight for them and hold onto them. There will always be someone or something who wants to break that love. So fight and always be true to yourself and to them. Always fight together, whatever comes your way, and you will achieve a love worth fighting for forever."

I never truly understood what she meant until now. I know if I'm gonna be with Corin, then I will—we will need to fight a lot of battles; her dad, for one, the media, and the public are just some of the many things that could and have broken up some great loves before.

I ask myself one last question—a question my mom always says to ask myself.

"When you find a love worth fighting for, ask yourself: Is she worth it? Is she worth all the heartache, and all the loss that may come with her? If the answer is yes, then go for it, because it sounds as if you have a lot to gain and nothing important to lose."

I walk back over to the bed and see my girl lying there. I change and climb into bed beside her before pulling her toward me so she is as close as I can have her.

"Seth," she breathes out my name.

I kiss her head. "I'm here, sweetheart."

I see her smile.

"What is that cute smile for?"

I watch her lick her lips. "I like it when you call me that."

I chuckle. Corin is the only person I know who can have a full conversation in her sleep.

"Sweetheart?" I say questioningly.

I watch her nod her head. "Yeah, that and Serenity, but my favorite is when you call me your baby girl."

I put my nose in her hair and take in her sweet scent. Calling her my baby girl is something I only started at Christmas after my feelings for her changed.

I look at her and notice that she's frowning.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

I see a small smile cross her face, followed by a slight pout. "I'm a bad person."

I sit up a little and look down at her sleeping form. "Why would you say that?"

I see her getting sad and it about kills me. "I lied to you about why I'm here. Jason and I had a fight."

I rub her hair gently, trying not to get upset. Jason is a friend of hers; he took her to her school prom. She asked me, but I said no. I hated to upset her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if I took her.

"What happened? Tell me, please?"

She moves toward me and puts her head on my arm. I know she's still sound asleep, so I rub her head, asking her again to tell me.

"He wanted us to date, but I told him I only love him as a friend and he got mad at me. Then I found him reading my diary, and he said I was sick and dirty, and he was going to tell everyone."

I feel anger build again. Not only did he upset her and read her diary, but the fucker asked her out.

"You're not sick, baby, I know you're not."

I watch a tear run down her face and I quickly wipe it away. I watch her for few minutes, ensuring that she wasn't waking up.

"I love you, Serenity, every part of you. You're not sick or dirty."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how I really felt about you."

My eyes widen as I look at her. I stroke her face, knowing that what I am about to do is wrong, but needing to hear it regardless.

"How do you feel about me?"

She smiles again, letting out a soft sigh with her breath. "I love you. I've been in love with you for over a year now. I thought it was just a crush at first, but my feelings for you have only deepened."

I kiss her head and smile, happiness and euphoria pumping through my veins.

"Jason said it was wrong to feel this way. He said that you're too old, and that you'll never see anything other than a stupid little girl when you look at me. He also said that it was like incest, and it was disgusting. I told him that we weren't related, but he said you saw me growing up, so it was still wrong. I tried to tell him that you've been away most of the time, and we've just been pen pals. He cut me off by kissing me, so I kneed him in his private parts. After that, he told me to leave. That's why I came to you. I didn't want to go home."

I will fucking kill him, I swear I will. I feel Corin move again, and she stops once she puts her head on my chest.

"I love you, too, Corin, really I do. It's not wrong, it can't be wrong."

Corin stays quiet and I know that she's fallen into a deeper sleep. I kiss her head again and snuggle us both down under the blankets.

"I will make this right, I swear I will," I whisper in her ear. It feels like forever before I'm able to sleep. My mind is so busy going over all the words she had to say.

I wake up to Corin's fingers running through my hair. I look down and see her blush.

"Hey, how's my baby girl this morning?"

I watch as her face fills with her blush and she glances down.

"I'm good, thanks, Seth."

I push my face into her hair and whisper in her ear. "You and I had an interesting talk last night."

I move back enough and watch her roll her eyes. She and I having conversations while she's asleep is nothing new for her.

"Oh, yeah?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Yep, and I will tell you now that I am gonna kick Jason's ass!"

She looks at me wide-eyed and opens her mouth, but no sound comes out.

"He hurt you and that is unacceptable. No one hurts my girl."

She hides her face in my chest and I hear her muffled question. "Did I say anything else?"

I pull her face up so I can look into her eyes. "You told me you love me."

Her eyes close fully and her face gets even redder. This will not do; I need to see her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Serenity. I want to see them when I tell you how I answered."

Slowly, her eyes open again and she looks into mine.

"I told you that I am in love with you, too."

Her eyes fill with tears as she bounces against me, pressing her lips to mine. I freeze, completely surprised by what she just did, and she pulls away because of my lack of response. Before she can get the wrong idea, I roll on top of her and start kissing her. I feel her kiss me back, and I am suddenly overcome with the realization that this is everything I have been missing. I smile into the kiss as I deepen it.

"I love you," I say as I look at her, pressing my forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, superstar."

I chuckle because I love when she calls me that. She's the only one allowed to call me superstar. Not even Mom gets to call me that. I start kissing her again, and her response is to kiss me back instantaneously.

We kiss and cuddle for what seems like no time at all, but when I glance at the clock, after my stomach grumbles, I see that it's now one in the afternoon. I smile at Corin and notice how swollen her lips are. Running my thumb over them, she opens her mouth in response to my touch. Watching her with her head back and mouth open reminds me of how her body reacted to the many light touches we just shared.

"Baby girl, we have to get something to eat. I also think it may be best for your virtue for us to get out of this bed."

"My virtue, as you say, is worth nothing without you. You are my life, Seth, and I love you. I have saved myself for you, and taking me now, later or in ten years will not change that. For the record, though, I'm okay with now or later, but not so much with the whole ten years thing."

We spent the rest of the day together, mainly alone in my room. We only left the room long enough to enjoy the wonderful Jacuzzi while the maid service cleaned our room. Serenity also had to go to the small store down the road, but made me stay at the hotel to keep the crowds from seeing me. I love her so much and am so thankful that she gets the life I live.

After dinner, I take a shower, putting on my favorite black pajama pants once I'm done. They're so soft, and the feel of them is like silk on my skin, yet they're not really a silk material at all. Going back into the main room of our suite, I see that Corin is on her laptop, sending an email to her mom. I smile and kiss the back of her head before walking to the balcony door to look out over the street and city lights.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be out in a little bit," she says to me as she wraps her arms around my middle.

I turn and kiss her deeply while hugging her close to me. "I'll be waiting for you."

She smiles at me coyly and makes her way into the bedroom. After a short time, I hear the bathroom door close. We haven't really talked about going all the way, but I know that I have never wanted any other woman the way that I want her. It's a forever kind of want, and I don't think I will ever get beyond that feeling.

I go into the bedroom and I'm almost shocked because there are several candles lit around the room. The smell of the candles gives the room an erotic, almost sensual, feel. I smile as I look around the room, taking in all the things she's done to set the atmosphere.

I sit on the edge of the bed where she turned down the sheets, and wait for her to finish in the bathroom. I heard the water go off about five minutes ago, and I'm beginning to think she's too nervous to come out. I get up and walk toward the bathroom door, but when I'm less than three feet away, it opens.

My breath is expelled from my chest and I am rendered speechless. Standing before me in a small, white lace baby-doll is Corin. I blink, rub my eyes, and open and close my mouth several times. I don't seem to have the ability to form any words. I look into her eyes and know this is my home. I now understand what everyone who is married in my family has been saying to me all along.

"Marry me?" I ask and watch her eyes light up.

She looks back at me, unsure if I really said what I did.

I know I just let it slip out, but I meant it. I really want the whole thing with her. "My sweet, baby girl, my Serenity, I love you. You are and always have been my best friend, and I'm so lucky to have you." I drop to my knees before her. "Knowing you for so long and then to fall in love with you—I must be the luckiest guy in the whole wide world. I know I will be if you say yes. So, will you marry me?"

I watch as tears start to run down her cheeks, and when she opens her mouth, a sob comes out. "Yeeeess!"

I stand and kiss her deeply. I hold her in my arms as she sobs quietly, whispering words of my love and devotion to her. I pick her up and carry her to the bed, placing her in the middle of the cool, white sheets. As I cover her body with mine, I hear her sweet sigh.

"Seth, make love to me," she says, looking in my eyes.

I see nothing but complete love and trust in her eyes, and I know without a doubt that this will be the only woman I will be with like this again in my life. I kiss her and slide my hands up her sides. My right hand moves to the center of her chest and I pull on the white ribbon that holds the front of the baby-doll closed. As the string pulls loose from the bow, the sides fall open.

"Baby girl, you are, by far, the most exquisite woman I've ever seen before in my life. Nothing can or will ever compare to you. You are my life now and forever."

Knowing she is pure makes me take more time than I would normally ever take. I have never been a guy to rush a girl into my bed and get what I want, but I have had my share of flings. Nothing and no one has ever made me feel like this, though; there is no comparison.

With every sigh and moan, I take in more of her body. We are both completely bare and still just merely petting each other. I kiss my way down her sleek body and back up. I avoid going to the obvious places because I want her to know this is not just about a release—this is about my total devotion to her and worship of her.

Without words, I know when she wants more, and I open my mouth and start sucking her skin lightly as I trail back down her body again. I stop and pay extra attention to her pebbled nipples. The moan that rips from her mouth as I suck her right nipple into my mouth while pinching her left makes me growl with desire. The lust is pumping through us fast, and before long, I have my face buried in her wet heat.

Her taste is divine, and she is pulling me into her warmth more and more. Her fingers are threaded into my hair, and she is lifting her hips to press harder against my mouth. No words are spoken; it's as if we have done this dance many times before. Her body reads mine just as well as my body reads hers. The give and take between us is emotional overload.

After she cries out my name a second time, I slowly crawl up her body. I kiss, lick and nibble my way to her mouth while continuing to help her slowly ride out her climax with my hand. I know that going further with her will cause her pain. As much as I don't want to hurt her, knowing that no other man has ever been—or will ever be—inside her, gives me a warm feeling inside.

"I'm ready, Seth. I know it won't be easy, but I trust you and I love you. Make me yours completely," she says huskily while pulling the condom from my hand and tossing it aside.

"You've always been mine, baby girl. You were made just for me. I've never been with anyone without a condom, and I promise I'm clean."

"I wouldn't want you any other way than skin on skin, Seth. I've been on birth control since I was thirteen because of cramping."

"Will we be able to have babies in the future?" I ask, unsure of why I even voice the question.

"As many as we want. Now make love to me," she replies.

I rub her clit several times with the head of my cock, spreading her juices around. Once I have her hips rocking to the movements, I move lower, and in one fell swoop, I fully seat myself inside her. I felt the slight resistance, but knew it would be better to push past it quickly. I still my hips and bite my cheek to hold my senses together. Our eyes have been locked the entire time, and thought I could see the slight pain in her eyes; the smile on her face tells me that she has no regrets. She finally nods her head at me as she moves her bottom slightly.

"I love you, baby girl, and I always will. Forever," I say as I slowly start to rock in and out of my Serenity.

I know she won't gain much pleasure from this first time, but I do my best to be sure she's getting something from it. I rub her clit with my thumb while I suck on her nipples and neck, and whisper sweet words of love and want in her ears. I can't hold my release any longer, and as I spiral through my climax, she scrapes her nails up and down my back, telling me she loves me.

We're on the bed and cuddle for quite some time. I get up and head to the bathroom, where I fill the huge infinity tub and put in some of the soothing bath salts. After the tub's full, I move back to the bedroom. I scoop Corin up in my arms and kiss her as I carry her to the bath. We soak in the soothing water until it grows cold, and then we spray off together in the shower before I cuddle her still-naked body the rest of the night in our bed.

After that day, Corin has been at my side. For the rest of the tour, she was my constant sidekick. The whole band is happy for us. They all told us how they saw a change in me after Christmas, and were now happy to see that I found my happiness. Maria was a pain in my backside, but she still has six months left on her contract. I'm already in talks with Jane to help me get rid of her, the sooner the better. Who would have thought that Jane would be the best manager? Mom insisted a long time ago, though, that I use someone that we could trust. Besides my actual family, I would trust Jane with everyone close to me. The band is glad that Jane is working on relieving Maria of her contract, as well, and finding us a new road manager. Maria apparently pisses them off, too.

~EHCV~

Today, I'm a little scared. We are about to tell our parents what has been going on. Well, really, we only have to tell Dad and Jasper. They're the only ones who don't know. Mom and Aunt Alice already know, and Corin and I told Remy and Leah. Everyone was pretty shocked—everyone except my mom—but they're all happy for us.

"Seth, swear to me that we'll be okay and that you won't let him scare you off."

I look at her and then toward my house. "I love you, and he's your father, so you know he loves you, too. I know he's going to be upset, but that's what makes him a good dad, Serenity. He will just have to find a way to cope with it."

She nods her head at me and we walk through the door, hand in hand, ready to face whatever lies in front of us together.

~EHCV~

The last three months have really flown by. Corin and I are still going strong. So far, only the band and our family know about us. Corin wanted to keep our relationship private for just a bit longer. The band was happy with me taking a six month break, and that break started two days ago. I'll miss the guys, but we will still get together and jam—we always do.

Here we are at Remy's wedding. I pull Corin close to me and kiss her neck while whispering words about someday soon when we are the bride and groom. I watch as my father passes by with a smile that changes a little. I frown, wondering why he looks so worried.

"Can you stop sucking my daughter's neck? I mean, really, I know I said that I was all right with this, but this is too much—far, far too much."

I turn to see Jasper standing there with an angry and worried look on his face. He is practically glaring daggers at me, and I hate that, but I refuse to regret the reason he is angry with me.

I hold up my hands. "Sorry, Uncle Jasper. I swear I'll try and limit the amount of PDA we share when you're around."

Jasper glances between me and Corin and looks ashamed. "You look beautiful, baby," he says to her.

I look to her as she smiles at her father. Jasper leans down and kisses her head.

"I love you. Your mom and I miss you. Come for dinner sometime soon, all right?"

She nods her head, and I feel guilty that I've taken up so much of her time lately.

"Dad, we'll be there, just name the day and time."

I watch as he frowns a little, and I know that he wants to spend time with just her.

"Corin, my love, why don't you spend time with your dad on Monday? If you do, then I can catch up with my mom, and have some Mom and Seth time with her. I'll take her for lunch—just me and her—while Dad's at work. I haven't done that in a long time, and I'm sure she'd love it as much as your dad would love to spend some time with just you."

Corin looks to me and smiles while nodding her head.

"How does that sound, Dad?"

I look at him and he gives me a grateful smile. "That sounds like just what I need. How about I pick you up around eleven on Monday? I'll take you out to lunch, and then we can go to the Seattle Museum of Art. There's a new display of paintings I bet you'd love."

"That sounds like a great day, Daddy. I love you."

He kisses her head again and pats my back. Maybe there is some hope for him to find happiness for me and Corin, after all.

The rest of the night goes by really fast. I dance with my mom, Remy, Leah, Alice and Corin. The only strange thing that happens is when Jane punches Jasper on the chin. Corin and I walked over to find out that he told her that AJ, my brother, was dating Jane's daughter, Emily. I smile happily for AJ; he had called Corin earlier this year, asking what he should do. Corin had told me on the flight home all about it.

I pull Corin away and back to the dance floor.

"Wow! Never a dull moment in our families, is there?" I watch a blush come over her face.

"I think things are gonna be far from dull for a long time. I think it's a good thing that I get one last day to go out on a date with my dad on Monday."

I frown at her and she smiles shyly at me. "Why would it be your last day to go on a date with your dad?"

"I found something out this morning, and I was going to wait until we got home to tell you, but ..."

I pull her closer to me. "Tell me what, baby girl?"

She bites her lip, looking around the room and then into my eyes. "The doctor called me about why I've been feeling rundown a lot recently."

I stop moving, getting myself worked up with worry that something is really wrong. Then I notice that she doesn't look sad. As a matter of a fact, she is smiling at me.

"Yeah, it turns out that you have super sperm. It seems that you knocked me up even though I'm on the pill."

I look at her frowning. "The doctor said that … that I have super sperm?"

I see her shoulders move as she chuckles at my reaction.

I really don't get what's so funny about having super sperm that got her knocked up! I mean—whoa, she's knocked up? Oh, holy hell, I got her pregnant! My girl—my sweet girl is pregnant with my baby.

"There you go, so ..."

Before she can finish, I pull her toward me, kissing her head and letting her go enough to rub her tummy.

"I can't wait! This is the best news ever."

She nods her head. "I'm only six weeks along, so can we wait to tell people. I would like to spend some time with my dad before I send him to an early grave."

I nod my head at her. "We'll tell them whenever you're ready." I stop and think about Uncle Jasper. "You know he's really gonna kill me now, don't you?"

Corin shakes her head at me. "I won't let him. Besides, he won't because he knows that I want forever with you."

I kiss her deeply and then pull back to look her in the eyes. "Forever, baby. With you and me, it is destined to always be forever."

* * *

More POV's coming, who would you like to see next?

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy New Year!

Nikky & Kasi~


End file.
